


Kakairu Short Stories 2

by B_Rated



Series: KakaIru Short Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 51,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: A continuation of a collection of one shots.





	1. Pain

Iruka was prepared to die. He’d felt this way before. He’d give his life to save Naruto. He was more than a student.

He loved that boy with all his heart and no threat on his life would ever undo that.

He blinked and there was Kakashi. It took him seconds to realize an attack had been stopped.

His heart drummed in his chest. He tried to litsten to their words.

Kakashi’s hatred for the attacker of their precious village was in his voice. Every word. 

And then he talked to Iruka. It was an order, a smart one, but his tone was different. 

He wasn’t mad Iruka had resolved himself to death over betrayal. He wasn’t mad the man he loved had been about to sacrifice himself.

No, there was only one person there he truly hated and this was their first time meeting.

Iruka picked up his unconscious comrade and headed for the direction of the hospital. 

He knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it. Kakashi would want to talk about it later when everything was over. If they still had a home left. 

FIN 


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you staring at, sensei?” Sakura asked turning her head.

Kakashi had been in the middle of handing out the meal tickets to his group of chaperoned school students. 

The end of the year feild trip was to an amusement park today.

“W-why’s Mr. Umino all wet?” 

Iruka was laughing with one of his students. Drenched head to toe. His white shirt clinging to him.

“Huh? They must have gone on a water ride,” Sakura shrugged. “Can we get lunch now?”

“Here, go nuts,” he handed the tickets to Sakura. She’d hand them out. She was responsible.

He just knew he had to talk to Iruka before his shirt dried. And maybe offer to take him on that ride a few more times.

FIN


	3. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wakes up with a hangover and a stranger in his kitchen.

Iruka groaned, his feet dragging across the floor.

His throat was sore. His head was pounding. He felt dehydrated, stuffy, and achey. He would have spent all day in bed but he had to get up to use the bathroom and as long as he was up he should get some water to start nursing his hangover.

“Damn Kotetsu. Damn tequila shots. Damn… Hello?”

There was a body at his stove. Not just any body, a very nice looking one.

“Morning,” they turned around, smiling. 

Iruka swayed on sick feet. They were more than just ‘nice looking’, planes of pale skin and muscles in a pair of tight boxers.

“Or afternoon I guess,” he corrected himself.

“I um…” he tired hard to recall the memories from last night but there was nothing there. Just a blank space from one drink too many to waking up this morning. 

Well this was embarassing. “I’m sorry… w-who are you? Did we- I’m so sorry. I don’t usually drink that much. I must seem like a total jerk…”

The stanger stopped smiling for a second and then turned back to the stove. “My name’s Kakashi. Your friends abandoned you at the bar. I walked you home. Nothing happened. Not that you didn’t try.”

He put his face in his hands, the room spun a bit at the movement. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why? If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be.” The stove clicked when he turned it off. “I thought you were cute last night and I still think you’re cute this morning. Here.” He set a plate on the table. “Eat something, drink some water. I’m going to go get dressed.”

Kakashi walked past him down the hall. Iruka moved a chair to sit at his table. 

It was awkward. He felt very far from attractive as he nibbled at breakfast.

“I left my number if you want to call me. Maybe you could try again sober?”

“I’ll think about it… Thank you. For taking care of me.”

“No problem. Like I said, I wanted to.”

Iruka shut the door after he left, sighed and carried himself back to bed.

FIN


	4. Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is tired of his office.

Iruka set aside the mission report and picked up the accompanying paperwork.

He looked up, one of the other chunin in the room talking about their weekend plans. 

“That sounds nice,” he looked down again, writing while they continued their conversation. 

He had plans with Kakashi that weekend. 

They had only started- whatever this was, ronantic involvement? A few weeks ago. 

It had been difficult for Iruka to wrap his head around dating the Hokage. 

Still was sort of. 

He had known Kakashi for a few years before he became the leader of the village so it wasn’t like he only knew him as the Hokage. But it still seemed disrespectful to the village hiarchy somehow. 

The familiar chatter of his comrades came to a stop. 

“Afternoon, Hokage-sama.” 

Kakashi waved boredly, everyone watching in confusion as he walked around the desk and fell heavily into the empty chair besides Iruka. 

“Um… hello, Kakashi-sama…” Iruka greeted. 

“I needed a break,” Kakashi sighed. 

“So, you came down to the missions desk?” Iruka asked skeptically. 

“So I came to see you,” Kakashi corrected. 

Iruka blushed and quickly dropped his eyes. “O-oh… okay.” 

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, watching his favorite chunin finish his work. 

FIN 


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't know how to swim.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Iruka asked in disbelief. “You’re twenty-eight!”

“I’ve never had to learn,” Kakashi shrugged. My dad taught me how to walk on water in our tub.“

“Oh.” Iruka paused. That was probably a nice memeory for him. “Come on.” He pulled him up from his chair. “I’m teaching you how to swim.” 

“I probably already know,” Kakashi argued, being shoved towards the door. “I just never thought about it.” 

“Poor, poor talented genius Hatake Kakashi. Shut up and let’s go swimming then. All else fails use your sharingan and copy me.” 

"Fine.” Kakashi was defeated, but he didn’t mind. It was a hot summer day and a swim didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

FIN 


	6. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi spills his guts and asks Iruka to be his date.

Out of all the times Kakashi tried to hit on, flirt with, or confess his love to Iruka and wound up missunderstood, tonunge tied, or interrupted, this last one was the most crushing.

He had him, literally in his hands. He could feel the nervous tension in the room and his heart speeding up. He had nearly kissed him!

And then Konohamaru.

Kakashi lightly kicked at a tiny rock in the road as he walked with his hands in his pockets. 

He was in love with him. Hopelessly so. For _years_.

He had first thought it was just sinple attraction. Iruka seemed to be the only person who didn’t think Iruka was handsome. And that was easy enough to ignore.

But spending more and more times with him, watching his genin, mostly Naruto, interact with him. He saw Iruka’s heart and it was more beautiful than the rest of him.

Kakashi fell and he fell hard. But Iruka just didn’t seem to understand how this was supposed to go.

According to Icha Icha all he had to do was make his feelings known. Which, he still wasn’t sure he had pulled that off.

Kakashi sighed and fell onto the bench beside the road to think a little more.

“Oh. Kakashi-sama.” Like some kind of telematic summoning jutsu Iruka was there, stopped while walking from one place to another. He smiled and Kakashi desperately wanted to kiss him. “Are you just getting back from your trip?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered and then was trying to think up something else to say for Iruka to stay longer.

“Did it not go well?” Iruka asked instead. “You seem kind of down.”

Was he moping? Oh no. Iruka saw him moping. He forced a laugh and sat up. “No, no, sensei. The other Kage were happy to help.”

“Oh.” Iruka shifted his weight on his feet. He smiled again. “Well, good. Hopefully Naruto’s wedding won’t cause you anymore headaches.” He laughed lightly.

Kakashi was weak.

Iruka waved, said a short goodbye and turned away.

Kakashi stood up quickly. “Um, Iruka!”

He turned back around, blinking. “Hm?”

“I-” Deep breath, “can I ask you something?”

Iruka grinned. “You just did.”

Kakashi’s insides were a mess. He tried to laugh. “Something else.”

“What is it, Hokage-sama?”

Hearing him call him that was like a stab wound. Iruka didn’t think of him as anything other than the Sixth Hokage. “Um, no ‘sama’ please.”

“Is that what you wanted to ask me?” Iruka asked with a cheekiness that wasn’t helping Kakashi’s heart.

“No, snensei. I wanted to ask you… Would you go to the wedding with me?”

“Well, I’m already going,” Iruka seemed confused. “Naruto’s asked me to fulfill the role of his father.”

That was big news and Kakashi would love go talk to him about it but not right then.

“Well then, could I go with you?”

“Kakashi-sam-san, you know you’re invited. You don’t need to go with someone.”

Kakashi stepped towards him. “I know I don’t _need_ to.”

“Then why are you-…” he was so cute when he was thinking. He was so cute all the time.

“I just want to go with _you_.”

He knew what he meant. He had to. The way he was blushing. “Uhm… I- This is- Why?”

Kakashi had hoped that maybe all those years of effort hadn’t been wasted. That Iruka knew deep down he had been trying to get where they are now. But Iruka truely hadn’t noticed.

“Because I like you.”

Iruka’s was shocked and stammering. Trying to think up what to say. He looked like he was going to turn him down.

Kakashi had to tell him more. Change his mind. “More than that. Iruka, I’ve been in love with you for years. I know it sounds lame. I’ve been trying to tell you. I just-” words suddenly failed him. “I’m not very good at this I guess…”

“Kakashi, I-” he shook his head in complete disbelief. 

“Think about it,” Kakashi said quickly. “If you have to. I mean I can even wait until after the wedding. I just… had to tell you.”

Kakashi walked away, kicking another rock down the road. Well, that wasn’t how that was supposed to go.

He sat in his office.

Why had he said that?

Just dumped his feelings at his feet like that. Of couse Iruka was taken off guard. Of couse he needed time.

Kakashi felt like an idiot. 

Shortly after sunset there was a knock on his door. Iruka walked into the awkward room head on. “Kakashi-san, thank you.” He spoke to the floor more than Kakashi. “For telling me your true feelings. I wish you had told me sooner. I- I’ve never thought of you that way. I’m sorry for the way I reacted earlier.”

Kakashi didn’t know what to say. Was this a rejection? Was there more?

“I- I don’t need to think about it,” he spoke with his eyes closed and fists clenched at his sides. “If you love me, like you say you do, then- then the least I can do is let you be my date to Naruto’s wedding.”

Kakashi tried to shake off his surprise and not laugh so hard. “Iruka…”

“Wait! I-I didn’t mean it like that! I- I think I could like you too… I just need more time but I don’t want you to go to the wedding alone.” 

“Thank you, Iruka,” Kakashi smiled. He stood from his desk and maneuvered around the stacks of documents cluttering it up. “I look forward to being there with you.” 

Iruka blushed and smiled shyly. “Me too.” 

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thinks no one loves him.

“I don’t know what it’s like to have a family,” Naruto admitted sadly. “So I don’t know what it’s like to loose one.”

They were talking about Sasuke. Iruka had been trying to tell him to be sympathedic for his friend.

“You have a family, Naruto,” Iruka objected. “You have your team and your classmates and the village-”

“They hate me,” Naruto nearly shouted. “Sasuke, Sakura, the rest of them. I’m just an annoying idiot to them. And to the village- I’m some kind of mon-”

“Me then,” Iruka didn’t let him finish his thought. He knelt down to the boy sitting on the swing in the school yard.

Naruto had come to talk to him after his classes and this is where they gravitated. 

Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m your family,” Iruka said with more conviction.

They looked up at the sounds of feet in the grass walking towards them. 

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted. “Ready to go?” He barely acknowledged Naruto, looked at him then back at Iruka. But he noticed something was going on and took a step back. “Sorry. I’ll wait.”

“Iruka-sensei, you can’t mean that,” Naruto said accusingly. 

“What? Of course I do!” Iruka objected. He wouldn’t lie, not about this. 

“Then why don’t you adopt me?” Naruto still didn’t believe him. It was a challenge not a suggestion. 

But the words hit Iruka hard. Why didn’t he do that? He should do that. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? 

He grabbed Naruto’s jacket, pulling him off the swing and into his arms. He hugged him tight. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone. He wanted him to be happy and healthy and do his best which he knew Naruto always did. He wanted to tell him these things but his throat was too tight, crying over his shoulder. 

Naruto smelled like a child without supervision. Like dirt and ramen. But Iruka didn’t care. He just wanted to hold him like he should have a long time ago. 

“Um… Iruka-sensei…?” Naruto patted his arms, not sure what to do. 

“Sorry.” Iruka choked and moved him back, rubbing his eyes. “I just-” he laughed at the sound his his voice. 

A hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kakashi standing next to him. “I think Iruka-sensei’s trying to say he would, Naruto.” 

Iruka nodded. 

Naruto’s blue eyes blinked. Stunned then he grinned and started laughing. Throwing himself at Iruka. “You’re going to be my dad, Iruka-sensei! We’re gonna eat ramen and play cards and go fishing and talk about my friends and you’ll help me train and we’ll go on vacations and eat dinners and do chores and…” he kept going. 

Even when they stood up and the three of them started walking together, Naruto inviting himself on their date. Kakashi was probably the only one that minded, though not by much. 

FIN 


	8. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Iruka in a band AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Giving Up by Ingrid Michaelson.

Iruka set the bottle back on the bar and smiled at his company. “Thanks for being here.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Kakashi said back.

Iruka laughed because that couldn’t be true. He could think of a dozen other places better than a smelly basement dive bar with a terrible sound system that made Kotetsu sound like he had been screaming all night.

“Iruka,” Izumo leaned over, tapping his shoulder. “We’re leaving.”

“Oh. Sorry,” he slid off the bar stool. He hadn’t meant to leave them to pack up on their own.

“It’s fine,” Izumo reached past him, claiming the rest of Iruka’s drink as his own. “Ask your groupie if he’s coming to the party tomorrow.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “He’s not my-”

“What party?”

“It’s not a party,” Iruka laughed. “Just some friends hanging out and playing music. You can come if you want.”

“Will you be singing?” Kakashi asked.

“Maybe,” Iruka rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he grinned.

Iruka smiled. “I’ll text you the address.” He left, following Izumo out of the bar.

“You really should just ask the poor guy out.” Izumo said as they climbed into Kotetsu’s van.

“What?” Iruka asked, his voice nearly cracking. “N-no… he’s- you think so?”

“Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…” Kotetsu talked without looking. “He’s not hanging around because of the music.”

“But- he hasn’t… said anything like that.”

“He buys you a drink at the end of every set,” Izumo reminded.

“Did you ask him to the party tomorrow?” Kotetsu talked over his shoulder at a traffic light.

“Yeah. I did for him,” Izumo shared.

“There you go. Get him alone and see what happens,” Kotetsu suggested with a laugh.

Iruka was turning pink, not that any of them could see it in a car only lit by passing street lights.

The rest of the drive was drowned out by Izumo and Kotetsu fighting over the right to the radio.

“Do we have enough beer?” Kotetsu asked, opening the fridge door after walking into their shared apartment. The downstairs unit of what once was a fully fledged house, now a two bedroom, tiny living room, and smaller kitchen of a place.

“Yes, thank you, for worrying about the important things,” Izumo remarked, carrying in an amp.

“Hey, Iruka didn’t help load the van. I’m not helping unload it.”

Iruka smiled awkwardly, “Sorry…” He walked past the bickering, carrying his guitar cases to his room.

“Go get your shit,” he heard Izumo order making Iruka laugh, because he knew a pouting Kotetsu would do as he was told. And it being nearly three in the morning everyone was desperate to get a few hours of sleep.

He fell into his bed, using the last of his energy to kick off his shoes. He’d brush his teeth in the morning, well later in the morning.

Around noon Iruka rolled out of bed, yawning and tying his hair up as he walked out of his bedroom. 

“Oh, hey, Iruka. We’re going out for stuff for tonight.“ Izumo smiled, “any requests to impress your new boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my- Shut up!” Both Izumo and Kotetsu were snickering. “Get a bottle of whisky.”

They left after nagging him for money for expensive alcohol and Iruka went to shower. He kept thinking about Kakashi and what he should say to him.

Often when their friends came over they played their new music for them, got feedback before adding them to their gigs. They weren’t making much money but shows weren’t hard to get in the city.

Iruka went back to his room to get dressed and sit with his laptop and guitar, trying to find a song Kakashi would like.

He didn't have a lot of time to practice by the time he was at their door. 

“This is Anko,” Iruka introduced, “and Hayate and Yugao.”

“Hello,” Kakashi waved.

“This is- Kakashi,” Iruka said awkwardly and then turned back to the kitchen. “Whisky soda?”

“Thank you,” Kakashi followed him.

Iruka knew they were whispering behind them, that was part of the reason he was blushing and hands were shaking as he poured their drinks.

Kotetsu and Izumo started playing, pausing to talk or listen to Anko make a suggestion.

“No, no, no!” Anko shouted. “Like this! Here. Give me!” She set her drink on the table by the couch and stood up to take Kotetsu’s guitar from him.

Iruka took her seat, falling next to Yugao leaning against Hayate.

“Are all your friends musicians?” Kakashi asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him.

“Oh, um,” Iruka laughed dryly, “yeah. We sometimes can get gigs together. We help each other out.”

“That’s nice.”

“Your key change is sort of harsh,” Yugao added to the friendly argument before the sound of Izumo playing drowned them out.

It was sort of funny. At least Hayate and Iruka were laughing.

The night went on like that until Anko was laying on the floor with Iruka’s strat, feet on the couch, playing drunk cords to her slam poetry.

Yugao and Hayate were sitting in a chair together, fading in and out between listening to her and talking to themselves.

“I thought you were going to play something,” Kakashi said quietly.

“Oh. I mean there is something I’ve been working on if you want-”

“Of course I want to hear it,” Kakashi didn’t let him finish.

“Okay then.” Iruka stood up with a hold of Kakashi’s wrist. “Come here.”

He kept his head down, refusing to look up at his friends even though he heard someone whistle as they walked into his room.

Iruka picked up his acoustic guitar that he purposefully kept from floating out to the party and sat down on the edge of his bed. “You have to promise not to laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?” Kakashi asked back, sitting next him.

Iruka started playing. He watched his fingers instead of looking at Kakashi. _“What if we stop- having a ball?”_ He shook his head smiling. _“What if the paint- peels from the walls?”_ He let himself look over at him. _“What if there’s always cups in the sink?”_ Iruka grinned for a second between the notes. _“But what if I’m not- what you think...?”_ He lost his smile looking down again.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something.

Iruka played harder to stop him. _“What if I fall further than you?”_ His voice wasn’t as warm and airy as the first verse had been. _“What if you dream of somebody new?”_ He shook his head not wanting Kakashi to say anything. _“What if I never let you win? Chase you with a rolling pin…”_

He swallowed hard. _“‘Cause I am giving up on making passes and,”_ he smiled again, _“I am giving up on half empty glasses and… I am giving up on greener grasses. I am giving up.”_

He grinned, meeting Kakashi’s stare. _“What if our baby comes in after nine? But what if-”_ he stopped smiling again, _“…your eyes close before mine?”_

Kakashi tried to talk again.

 _“What if you lose yourself sometimes? Then I’ll be the one to find... you. Safe in my heart…”_ He paused for a second, not sure if he should finish the song. But Kakashi was quiet and staring with dark eyes.

Iruka decided to keep playing. _“Because I am giving up- on making passes and. I am giving up on half empty glasses and. I am giving up on greener grasses…”_

His eyes never left Kakashi’s, even as he misplayed notes. _“I… am giving up. I am giving up. I am giv-ing up. ...For you... For you.”_

With the last notes played the room was quiet. Just the two of them and the noises behind the door.

Kakashi leaned on a hand against the bed. A guitar between them as they kissed.

FIN


	9. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has one.

“What’re these?” Kakashi asked pulling down a tin from the top of Iruka’s fridge.

“Oh. They’re just cookies,” Iruka laughed awkwardly, looking up from his lesson plans spread across the table. “I um, hide them up there.”

“Hide them… from yourself.”

“I didn’t say it was effective.”

Kakashi laughed and set a cookie down on the paperwork in front of the acadmey instructor. “Here. One before dinner.”

Iruka smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Kakashi put the tin back on the fridge. He’d remember this the next time they had a fight, or he forgot something important. A box of sweets could be a life saver.

FIN


	10. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninken like Iruka more.

Kakashi laid on the sofa with his favorite book held above his face.

The ninken were lounging throughout the aprtment. One at his feet, one under the living room window, another two curled up in the shaded spots in the hall. He was almost certain one or more of them were propably napping on the bed. 

He didn’t get to relax like this often but it was really what he prefered. He liked having a day off to do nothing every once in a while and the ninken didn’t seem to mind it either.

The sound of the front door lock clicking raised the head from the arm of the couch. “Iruka’s home!” 

Kakashi’s warm and furry foot rest hopped up to follow the scurry of feet on hardwood floors.

“Iruka-sensei!” They all greeted with wagging tails as he walked through the door.

“Hello, everyone,” Iruka smiled and waved back, moving the grocery bag in his hands to pull off his flak jacket.

“How was your day?”

“Did you bring us treats?”

“You smell like ramen.”

“Did you see Naruto?”

“We’re glad you’re home.”

“I was a little worried for a minute.”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m a little late.” He patted Uhei on the head in passing. “Naruto stopped me for ramen,” he said more to Kakashi.

“I figued as much,” Kakashi stood on the other side of the furry, bouncy bodies in the hall. 

Iruka held out the plastic bag. “I got stuff to make you dinner though.”

Kakashi took it from him and walked into the kitchen. Iruka followed, so so did the ninken. 

“How is Naruto?”

“Did you have a fun visit?”

“You smell like chalk.”

“How was class?”

“Any new problem students?”

Iruka laughed a little. “It’s sort of hard to anwer you when you all talk at once. Here, we can go sit down and I’ll tell you about my day.” Iruka turned around to go sit on the couch. The sea of dogs going with him.

Kakashi smiled to himself. He got no where near the same reaction to his homecoming. They barely lifted their heads to say hello to him.

Iruka was their favorite. He treated them more like dogs, letting them get away with more than Kakashi did. He had certain expectations. They were ninken afterall and intelligent beasts should know better than to chew up down feather pillows because they needed to “kill” it. 

But in the end they were just dogs and they liked the way he pat their heads and scratched their bellies. Kakashi wasn’t going to tell him not to. Iruka wouldn’t listen anway. So they liked him so much that greeting him was the best part of their day.

“We all love Iruka-sensei,” he laughed under his breath, listening to the chatter in the living room.

FIN


	11. Kakashi of the Headcold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is sick and whiney.

Iruka listened to the groans of an achey body, moving stubbornly, with a lot of effort, from the bedroom.

“I told you to stay in bed!” He could hear feet dragging, barely walking down the hall.

“‘Rukaaa…” Kakashi whined. “I’m sick.”

He wasn’t even wearing his mask, or a shirt, but had a blanket over his head and shoulders. 

“I know,” Iruka sighed, getting up from his work at the table. “Come on. You need to go lay down.”

“But the bed’s too warm. I’m too warm. And cold. And eveything’s uncomfortable.”

“I know. Here. Lay on my side for awhile.” Iruka reached across the bed to change the pillows around. Kakashi liked flatter, firmer pillows. Probably an active shinobi thing, well he was less active right now… the way he shivered and swayed on his feet.

Iruka gently guided him back to bed, laying down with him, Kakashi wrapped in his blanket and Iruka’s arms. 

“Thank you.”

“When I get up again I’ll get you more water,” Iruka promised. “Sorry you can’t get comfortable.”

“It’s better now,” Kakashi shivered again.

FIN


	12. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental pic sending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a meme.

Iruka sighed and hung his head, one hand already on the door handle to his boss’s office. 

He just needed to go in and explain it was a mistake. A simple mistake.

Oh god, he’d never been so mortified as he walked in.

“Um, Mr. Hatake…” He rubbed his arm and only glaced up to see the man’s back to him.

“Mr. Umino, do you know why I called you in here?” He asked over his shoulder.

“It was an accident,” Iruka said in a panicked fluster. “It wasn’t even mine! It was an ex-boyfriend my friend and I were laughing about. And you texted me about that report and I just attached the file. I didn’t mean to- I’m so, so embarrassed. Can we just-”

“It was an accident?” Kakashi asked turning around finally after he finished pouring two glasses of wine.

Iruka’s face went from pink to red. “You thought- I- This is a nightmare.”

“It deffinetly is embarrassing,” Kakashi laughed awkwardly. He lifted his glass, drinking it down in a few gulps. “Good night, Iruka.”

Iruka nodded and turned around, leaving the office again. _“Wait…”_

Kakashi wanted that to be intentional!

He shook his head and walked towards his cubicle to get his things and go home.

Maybe next time it would be.

FIN


	13. Bashful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi putting together why Iruka's suddenly bashful.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes across the mission’s room. He liked puzzles, and this was quite the puzzle. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been going on, maybe the intire time he knew him. No, he would have noticed before now.

It was new behaviour, triggered by something, but what?

And that’s where it got interesting.

Iruka didn’t mind talking to him. He took his report without much fuss. Just his eyes never looked up, never above Kakashi’s shoulders. Then when he did lift his head, he closed his eyes smiling harder than expected.

Odd. Very odd.

So Kakashi decided to hang out with some of the shinobi sitting on the sofas. Eventually, able to claim one whole one to himself. Laying out on it, holding his book just so to look past the corner and at the curious chunin whose eyes never turned to that half of the room now.

Kakashi coughed. Iruka twitched but didn’t look. 

He closed his book hard. Iruka jumped and looked over for a second before blushing and staring hard at his paperwork.

Kakashi thought about that a little more.

He slowly sat up and lazily stood, looking for an exuse to walk back to the desk.

_“Ah. Perfect.”_

Kakashi tucked his book back into his weapon’s pouch and strolled towards the front of the room, certain that every step was making the chunin tense up further.

“Iruka-sensei, I think you dropped this.” He stopped infront of the desk, bending down to pick up the brush that had fallen to the floor.

He stayed crouched in the floor a second longer than needed, catching the eyes that were trying so hard to stay low the whole time he’d been in the room.

They were dialted and shining, his breath fell out of him in a moment of pure reaction. He snapped his mouth shut and looked away. “T-thank you, Kakashi-san.”

Kakashi was glad no one could see him smirking. This was too much fun. 

He’d solved his puzzle.

He leaned against the desk, twirling the brush around his fingers. “You know what they say, sensei, finders keepers.”

Iruka’s head turned quickly, facing him, turning red. “Wh-”

“Come find me if you want it back.” He turned away and started walking, leaving the room, grinning to himself.

FIN


	14. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last story continued.

Iruka took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He’d never felt like such an idiot, he had made such a fool of himself.

Of course Kakashi had noticed he had feelings for him. He might as well have been waving a big huge banner.

Subtlety had never been his stong suit. He should have known better than to think he could hide it and wait for this stupid crush to go away.

His feet stopped on his way home from the mission’s desk shift. What had Kakashi meant by, _“Come find me…”_?

He brushed it off. Probably nothing. The jonin was having a laugh at his expense, that was all.

Unless…

No, he couldn’t have meant it.

“Damnit!” He was sick of the mental laps his brain was running.

Why Kakashi? Why that damn jonin?

 _“…finders keepers… Come_ find me _if you want…”_

Did he mean that? Kakashi didn’t seem to be someone who said things lightly.

Iruka made a decision and turned sharply, taking off, using walls and rooftops to cross the village in less time.

He knew where Kakashi lived only because of the paperwork that came with the reports. He knew the building was a standard shinobi living complex, a lot like his own. But he had never been there and standing outside his door waiting for an answer made things seem suddenly idiotic again.

He wasn’t home, Iruka decided. This was silly anway.

It was a game and Iruka was determined not to be made a fool of twice in one day.

The next place he tried was the place Kakashi deemed ‘his favorite reading spot’, the place they first met.

But he wasn’t there either. Nor the jonin lounge nor any of the few restaurants Naruto told him Kakashi had taken his team before.

Maybe it had just been a joke. Maybe he shouldn’t be trying this hard. If Kakashi had meant anything by it he would say so the next time they saw each other.

So Iruka resolved to just going home and failing to get the jonin out of his head, again.

He unlocked his apartmet door and turned on the light.

A brush rolled across the floor, stopping in front of his feet.

“Congradulations, sensei. You found me.” Kakashi was sitting on his floor, single eye closed up at him.

Iruka reached down, picking up the calligraphy brush from work. “What…?”

“Always the last place you look,” Kakashi uncrossed his legs and stood from the floor. He walked towards him. He got closer than he needed, reaching for the door. “Finders keepers.”

Iruka’s heart drumed in his chest. He grabbed the jonin’s flak jacket and stared at him as hard as he could muster. “I wasn’t looking for a brush.”

Kakashi seemed to smirk. “Think I want to be kept?”

“You picked the hidding place.” Iruka turned to face him with his whole body.

Kakashi was taken off guard. His eye losing the soft, half-lided stare, and brow jumping.

Iruka felt less like an idiot. Kakashi had known he’d be coming home from his shift eventually. Even if he stopped for ramen. Even if he hadn’t gone looking for him. At sometime tonight Iruka was going to walk through his door, so Kakashi wanted to be found.

Iruka let go of him. “That makes you mine, Hatake Kakashi.” He stepped back, crossing his arms.

Kakashi let out a single laugh and dropped his head. “Guess so.” 

Iruka smiled. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” 

“Goodnight, Iruka,” he said back before opening the door and walking out. 

Iruka let out a sigh and shook his head. “Finders keepers…” 

FIN 


	15. Tan Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes home from a mission with some embarassing tan lines.

“Iruka?” Kakashi called, walking through the apartment door. There was immediately the sound of a body falling out of a kitchen chair and running into the hall.

“Kakashi!” He nearly fell over with the amount of force Iruka threw himself at him. 

He had been gone a month and a half.

The post war peace treaty had just been completed between Suna and Konoha. Kakashi had been chosen as one of the diplomats to be there, seeing as Tsunade announced she’d be chosing him as the next Hokage.

“I see where Naruto gets it,” he smiled happily, bringing a hand up to pull down his mask and kiss him properly.

Iruka instantly started laughing and threw his hands up to try and contain it. “Kakashi… go- go look at your face!“

Kakashi walked past him and down the hall to the bathroom. He clicked on the light and looked in the mirror. “What? It’s dirt.” 

Iruka laughed again from the doorway. “That’s more than dirt.” 

Kakashi ran the water and splashed his face. It wasn’t dirt. He had a tan line from one ear, across his nose, to the other. 

He pulled his mask back up. “No one will see it anyway.” 

Iruka grinned and walked into the bathroom. “I will.” 

“Nope. Not even you,” Kakashi crossed his arms. 

“For how long?” Iruka asked. He knew Kakashi could be stubborn but he liked to think he knew how to talk him out of it. 

“Until it’s gone.” 

“So what? All summer? Three months? Can you really go that long?” 

Kakashi watched him closely, knowing exactly what he was implying. It was something that was taking all his pride not to do right then. 

It had already been a month too long since the last time he got to kiss Iruka. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeah he wouldn’t last that long. Iruka had already seen it anyway. He slid down his mask again and claimed his reward. 

Iruka smiled. “I won’t tease you too much,” he promised before kissing him again. “I’m just glad you’re home.” 

FIN 


	16. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaIru at a music festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands by Barns Courtney. For KakaIru Summer 2017 challenge.

Kakashi walked through the crowd in the summer heat, careful of where he stepped over broken solo cups and spread blankets, moving from one stage to another across the fair grounds.

A body swayed and fell into him, followed quickly by apologies and drunken laughter.

They stepped back and smiled, tucking loose hair back behind his ear. “Really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kakashi waved his hand. He couldn’t be mad at someone who was pushed into him. 

“I’ve made you spill your drink though,” he pointed down at the cup Kakashi had been carrying. “Let me go get you another,” he insisted, still smiling.

Kakashi looked at the band walking onto the stage and back to the beautiful stranger. “Okay.”

They walked together back through the mess of scattered blankets and bodies over the lawn.

He introduced himself, and they talked about what bands they had been waiting to see, how long they were staying at the festival.

One drink became two, became three. One band played, another, then another. They walked together through the noise of music and people until sunset came and light shows started.

They sat together in the cool grass.

Kakashi looked over, watching the way lights daced on tan skin and dark hair. 

_Your hand in my hand…_

Iruka smiled and stared back at him for a few heart beats. “Come here.” He stood and held out a hand that didn’t let go even after Kakashi was on his feet.

_Let’s slip away…_

Kakashi looked down but never let go, enjoying the way his fingers fit between his.

He wasn’t sure where Iruka was taking him but he didn’t care.

There was a place near the linked fencing, a grounds keeping shed. It was tagged with graffiti. 

_I kissed the posion on your lips until I was paralized…_

Kakashi felt like a teenager being pulled into the shadows for a kiss. But as nostalgic as it was it was entirely new and exciting.

_You left your number on the back of my hand…_

“Here.” Iruka stopped on the way back to the crowd, still holding Kakashi’s hand. He looked over at the concession stand, asking if they had a pen he could barrow.

He wrote a series of numbers on Kakashi’s hand. “In case we get seperated.”

Kakashi smiled.

_We watched the bands until the stars burned out the morning sky…_

They found a new place to sit, unbothered by the noises around them, whatever they were.

Iruka’s hair was soft between his fingers and the stars faded into morning.

“We should-” they walked towards the exit together but stopped in the sudden downpour of summer rain.

The sun was still shining. People started scattering, either to get to their cars or to go dance in the mud.

_I lost your grip in the rain amongst a raging crowd…_

Iruka’s hand slid from his.

He looked down at the ink that had been written on his skin.

_And all your numbers started fading from the back of my hand._

He looked up again hoping to see him.

_I’ve got nothing._

Bodies moved past him and he stood there hoping they’d clear and Iruka would be there.

They did and he wasn’t.

_So I’ll go walking. I’m gonna find you…_

Kakashi walked through the fair grounds until the rain passed and people were being escorted out, being the festival ending. 

People with pokers and trash bags were cleaning the mess people had left.

_Until I carry you home…_

He couldn’t let him become a summer memory. 

“Kakashi!”

He spun around, smiling with relief at the man waving at him near the gate.

_Your hand in my hand, yeah._

They walked together away from the fair grounds. Iruka’s hand in his.

FIN 


	17. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's like a big kid.

Iruka slamed his hand down on the table that was covered in his lesson plans. “Kakashi, I said I would come sit with you when I was done. I am not done yet.” He forced out every word, trying his hardest not to yell.

They had a serious conversation about Iruka and his temper. He always felt guilty after raising his voice, mostly because Kakashi never rose his.

“But I’m bored,” Kakashi whined more, bending over backwards on the arm of the chouch to emphasise his exhaustion.

“You’re like a child,” Iruka muttered under his breath, reaching for his pen again.

Kakashi sat up and looked over at the school teacher. He didn’t like that. Even when he had been a child people were always saying how mature he was. It didn’t feel good hearing the opposite.

“Fine.” If Iruka thought he had been childish before…

“Iruuuukkkaaaa!” He drug out the syllables of his name in the most exasperated whiny voice he could. “Come play with me!”

Iruka’s brow twitched and hand clenched around his pen.

“We should go outside. I want to go outside.” He kicked his legs against the couch cushions. “You never want to do things with me anymore.” He made sure to sound extra pouty.

Iruka blinked. The tension falling from him. He set his pen down again. “We do things.”

“No we don’t.” Kakashi continued pouting.

Iruka turned in his chair. “Last week we went to dinner.”

“Pft,” Kakashi dismissed. “We eat dinner together every night.”

Iruka looked back at his work. Was Kakashi right? Were they boring? They used to go on dates all the time. Even if sometimes they were just long walks round the village where they found a place to sit and talk along the way.

He pushed his chair back and stood up to walk over to the couch. “What would you rather do then?”

Kakashi blinked, losing his childish persona. “Oh… I hadn’t meant- I was just being- You can finish you’re work, Iruka.”

“No, Kakashi,” he shook his head. “You’re right. Let’s go for a walk. Like we used to.”

Kakashi smiled and stood up. “We’ll make it a short one. It’ll be like a break.”

“I think I needed one.” Iruka nodded as they walked out the door together.

FIN


	18. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening dinner lasted much longer than it should have but a good conversation can do that.

Kakashi smiled like he had never let himself before, watching Iruka sitting on the floor next to him. 

The teacher leaned over for one of the cushions by the chabudai, laying out, resting his elbows on it.

“Seeing Naruto act like that reminds me of when I was younger,” Iruka finished with a grin, looking back at Kakashi.

“Ah, the Third told me you were a prankster once,” Kakashi shared with a humored laugh.

“He was a good man,” Iruka looked off, his tone changing.

Kakashi nodded. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Iruka agreed. He smiled again. “He would let me wear the Hokage hat and sit at his desk.”

Kakashi liked hearing Iruka’s fond memories. His own were a little bleak. “He guided me through a hard time in my life,” Kakashi shared.

Iruka nodded. “We can talk about something else. Or I can go if you want. It _is_ kind of late.” 

Night had fallen some time ago but neither of them could be bothered to move from their spots at Kakashi’s table. 

Kakashi shook his head. “No, sensei, stay. I enjoy your company.” Iruka was one of the few people he enjoyed being around.

He wasn’t loud or overdramatic. Iruka was calming, soft spoken, with a kindness that Kakashi didn’t see in people often. 

“I enjoy yours too.” He shook his head laughing a little.

“What?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Nothing. Just, you call me ‘sensei’ all the time and it’s a little funny.”

“What would you rather I call you?”

“Isn’t ‘Iruka’ enough?”

Kakashi smiled at him. “I guess it can be.” He reached across the table. “Here, let me clean up like I should have done hours ago.”

Iruka sat up, watching him walk away towards a kitchen. He stood from the floor and went in the opposite direction. There was two photos sitting side by side on a desk by the window. He recognized both as Kakashi’s team pictures. Iruka didn't need to know anything Kakashi didn't want to tell him though, so he turned towards a bookshelf. 

Iruka’s laugh carried across the apartment. “How many copies do you own?”

Kakashi chuckled, turning away from the dishes in the sink. He could get them later.

Iruka was sitting on his bed with his favorite special edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise, reading the inside cover because Jiraiya had signed that one for him.

“I think I have five of each one.”

“Five?” Iruka closed the book, holding it in his lap. He was on the verge of laughing again. “Why?”

“The first one always gets damaged. One copy is strictly for taking with me. One copy stays where I can find it. One special edition with Jiraiya-sama's notes, and one signed copy that stays on the shelf.” He held out his hand to take the book from him.

Iruka passed it to him without hesitation. He watched Kakashi slide it back into it’s proper place. “Have you always been an avid reader?”

“In a way I guess.” Kakashi sat down on the edge of his bed next to the chunin. “I read How-To books and guide books. I always found them helpful when I was alone.”

Iruka lowered his head, not sure what else to say, if anything.

“But fiction filled my free time,” Kakashi went on in an attempt to bring the good mood back.

“And Jiraiya-sama’s books?”

“The heroes in it are striving for something beyond themselves. Isn’t that at all relatable?”

“If by ‘beyond themselves’ you mean busty women playing hard to get,” Iruka argued humorously.

“There might be some of that,” Kakashi laughed awkwardly. He stood up again and walked towards another bookshelf.

“I guess love is a pretty strong force though,” Iruka tried to reconcile any insult he could have made. “It certainly is beyond me.”

Kakashi turned back after finding another book. He passed it to Iruka. “This is Jiraiya-sama’s first book. Nothing like any of the others. I think you’ll like it.”

Iruka smiled, taking it from him. “Thank you.”

Kakashi sat back down. He watched Iruka thumb through the book, glancing at words, as if checking to make sure none of it was dirty. 

“I wouldn't say love is beyond you, Iruka,” Kakashi corrected gently. “You’re one of the most loving people I know. Naruto learned it from you.”

Iruka was still looking at the book. He was blushing. “Thank you, Kakashi.” He smiled at him and looked down again. “My heart has gotten me into more trouble than good though. Naruto’s stronger than me.”

“It doesn’t take strength to kill a person,” Kakashi knew exactly what Iruka had meant. “A lot of times it’s surrender.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can argue and make ultimatums, hoping they’ll listen. But there comes a time when you can’t anymore. Their will won’t change, and you have to surrender to their fate and be the one to carry it out.”

“I’ve never heard it put that way,” Iruka shared. 

“I hadn’t meant to bring us to such a dark subject,” Kakashi rubbed his hair and laughed tensely.

Iruka grinned. “No. I guess I'm just as much at fault.” He looked at the book again letting a brief silence pass. “You’re a better man than I first thought.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“I knew you by reputation. I knew that you were a harsh teacher. I was worried for Naruto.”

“I'm glad they gave me the chance to change your mind then.” Kakashi leaned back on his hands.

Iruka turned, setting the book he would borrow on the bed behind him, sitting with his legs folded. “You are?”

“I've already said I enjoy your company, Iruka.”

“And I enjoy yours, Kakashi,” Iruka repeated his light tone. “It’s a little surprising, isn’t it?”

“That we get along so well?” Kakashi asked for clarification. 

Iruka nodded. “We don’t have much in common.”

“We don’t?” Kakashi’s brow tightened. “I thought we had quite a lot in common. Unless there’s no more to you than love for ramen, your students and the village.”

Iruka laughed again, harder than nearly every time before. He shook his head. “That’s pretty close though.”

“Well even then we have two out of three things to talk about,” Kakashi smirked at him.

“I suppose we could replace ramen with pervy books for you.”

“They aren’t pervy,” Kakashi defended.

“What do you call it then?” Iruka asked with a wide smile, wondering how Kakashi referred to his own obsession.

Kakashi turned onto his side, his hand holding his head up. “They’re heroic romance novels.”

“Ah,” Iruka breathed sarcastically. “Where dirty things happen to the heroes?”

Kakashi grinned. “The dirtiest.”

Iruka laughed and move to sit, leaning against the wall. “Sometimes you remind me of my students.”

“How so?”

“Almost all twelve year old boys are perverts.”

Kakashi sat up quickly, clearly taking offense. “I'm not a pervert.”

“No, I guess not,” Iruka agreed, taking his previous statement back. “You don’t look for women to gawk at like your idol.”

“Don’t mock Jiraiya-sama. He might be unsettling to some but he’s a hero to the village,” Kakashi reminded calmly.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re right. I'm sorry. I usually only talk about him with Naruto. I worry he’s filling his head with bad behavior.”

“I understand then. I think Naruto is smarter than you give him credit for though,” Kakashi pointed, sitting against the wall like Iruka was.

“I know he is.” Iruka shook his head. “I just...worry. It’s my nature.”

Kakashi smiled. “Some would say it’s your ninja way.”

Iruka smiled back. “What’s yours then?”

Kakashi rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Worry less?”

Iruka let out a laugh and swayed to nudge him. “Be a sarcastic ass?”

“That too,” Kakashi chuckled in agreement. 

“You’re not like that all the time though,” Iruka shared his observation. “I like you better when you aren’t.”

“I like you better when you aren't so worried.”

“I’ll work on it then,” Iruka grinned at him and turned, laying back on his elbows. His neck had started to hurt. His knees were bent to keep from invading Kakashi’s space. “Being around you already makes it easier.”

“How do you mean?” Kakashi tilted his head in question.

“I don't know,” Iruka gave in, collapsing onto his back, laying on the jonin’s bed, talking to the ceiling. “You just have this way about you. It sometimes makes talking easier, and worrying harder.”

“I think you’re the only person to ever tell me that.”

“Guess that makes me special.”

“Or me to you,” Kakashi corrected gently.

Iruka let out an airy laugh. “Yeah. That makes more sense.” He smiled, listening to Kakashi move on the bed, feeling him lay out next to him faced the opposite direction. He unbent his knees, letting his feet lay on a pillow. 

As shinobi there came times when you shared space with comrades. 

But this didn’t feel like that.

“I think you are special to me, Kakashi.”

“Hm, really?”

“I don't worry about just anyone,” Iruka shared.

“Are you saying you worry about me?” Kakashi asked.

“All the time. Nearly as much as Naruto.”

“What do you worry about, Iruka?” Kakashi sat up and looked down the bed at the academy teacher.

“That you won’t come home.” Iruka lifted his head enough to look back at him.

Kakashi stared in confusion. He could understand him worrying about Naruto, the two were practically family. But why him? They had no ties. 

When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya the two saw more of each other, occasionally happening to meet at the ramen counter, or walk together if their paths happened to meet up. 

This was the first time Iruka had been to Kakashi's apartment. The first time they had shared a meal in one of their homes.

“Why would you waste energy on worrying over me?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka pushed himself to sit up, bringing himself closer to Kakashi. “I don’t think it’s wasted energy to hope for a friend to come back safe.”

“You consider us friends?”

“I do,” Iruka nodded with a smile. “It’s not often I spend the day with someone who isn’t.”

“No, I suppose not,” Kakashi smiled back. “Thank you, Iruka.”

“What for?”

“It has been years since anyone has called me their friend.”

Iruka laughed, “What does Gai call you, then?”

“His eternal rival,” Kakashi chuckled with him. 

“Well, if it would make you more comfortable I could challenge you to clean the black boards at the school,” Iruka offered with a wide grin.

Kakashi shook his head. “No. I think I like calling you a friend. Though, if you challenge Gai, that is one way to get the job done.”

“I'll keep that in mind next time he’s walking on his hands past the academy.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t mention my name. He’ll make it a competition between him and I,” Kakashi added.

“That would just be terrible, wouldn't it?” Iruka asked sarcastically.

“Of course it would, I’d have to clean more than him. Can’t let my rival beat me,” Kakashi explained with humor in his voice.

“I see. It must be so hard being so lazy,” Iruka jested.

“I'm not lazy. I reserve my energy,” he argued, making them both laugh gently.

“I'm sorry then. Thank you for correcting me.”

“No apologies, sensei. An easy misunderstanding.”

They smiled at each other in the silence they exchanged. 

“You really are kinder than most give you credit for,” Iruka said gently. “It takes me off guard sometimes.”

“You feel the need to guard yourself around me?” Kakashi asked, leaning on a hand, curious to know more about what Iruka thought of him.

“Not always,” Iruka confessed. “Just sometimes I question your motives.”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi's brows knitted in concern. He moved, pulling a leg in to sit more comfortably. 

Iruka shifted his weight on one side. “I didn't mean that to sound so rude.” He laughed nervously. “I just feel like you hide things sometimes, only sharing the words you have to,” Iruka tried to explain. He shook his head. “But I don't think that’s a bad thing. It just makes talking to you hard. I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing. Like I am now.” 

Iruka was turning shades darker as he rambled, until he put his face in his hand to cover his embarrassment. 

Kakashi laughed lightly. “I thought you said you don't worry talking to me.”

“I said sometimes,” Iruka corrected, lifting his head, some of the color fading. “I know you’re a private person, Kakashi. I’m afraid I'll ask the wrong question.”

Kakashi tilted his head, smiling again. “I know, Iruka. That’s why I don’t get upset if you do say the wrong thing. You don’t do so with malice.”

“No, I don’t! I swear. Wait- what have I said? If I've offended you-”

“Iruka,” Kakashi interrupted quietly, putting a hand on his arm. “Stop worrying.”

Iruka let himself relax some. He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Kakashi pulled his hand back. “You don't have to be sorry. We’re friends remember.”

Iruka felt himself smiling again. “It’s been a long time since I've had a friend, too. A few years, I guess, but Mizuki and I were drifting apart since before the teachers exams.”

“Hopefully I'm a better friend than he was.”

“It’s not a very high bar to surpass,” Iruka joked lightly. He could mock him now, but it still stung a little to think of all the ways Mizuki had hurt not only him, but the village as well.

“He was engaged, wasn’t he? Pakkun told me you two seemed close.”

“Tsubaki?” Iruka shook his head laughing. “No. She was loyal to Mizuki until the end.”

“Huh,” Kakashi seemed to think about the answer and then laid back down on one if his pillows. “Guess he was mistaken.”

“Before she was dating Mizuki, Tsubaki and I had gotten kind of close to becoming more than friends apparently, but she didn't say anything until after they were engaged. I hadn't even noticed, to be honest.” Iruka laughed at himself and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I can see that,” Kakashi commented lightly.

“Are you calling me dense?” Iruka asked quickly, almost feeling offended.

“No, no. Of course not… about anything other than relationships.”

“What, like you’re an expert or something? When was the last time you dated anyone?” Iruka challenged.

Kakashi shook his head, chuckling. “Years I guess. 

Iruka laughed nervously, realizing this was a bad topic. “Yeah… sorry I asked.”

Kakashi tucked his hands behind his head. “It’s not that big of a deal. We ended as friends.”

Iruka let himself slide back on his elbows. He smiled. “Good.”

“What about you, sensei? How did your last relationship end?”

“Oh.. um, before it even started I guess.”

Kakashi laughed. “Are you still talking about Tsubaki?”

“No. Someone else,” Iruka shook his head. “It was an unreciprocated thing.”

“Ah,” Kakashi breathed. “It’s always terrifying to tell someone how you feel.”

“Oh? Does the great Hatake Kakashi confess his love often?”

“I wouldn't say often,” Kakashi corrected with a soft laugh. “I haven't lately.”

Iruka looked at the Leaf poster on the wall, thinking about the one in his own room. There was a wrinkle in the center that could be solved with another tack. “You should fix that.”

“You think?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't yet. Doesn't it bother you?” Iruka sat up again to reach and press the poster flat. 

Kakashi leaned onto one elbow. He seemed confused, and then shook his head laughing. “Ma, I've gotten used to it.” He rolled off the bed and crossed over to the desk, opening a drawer. “Here,” he walked back, carrying a tack. 

He climbed and knelt on the bed, leaning over Iruka, fixing the poster for him. 

They were closer than they ever had been. 

“There,” Kakashi smiled at his company. “Better?”

Iruka’s eyes dropped for a second to the copy nin’s mask. Consciously he looked back up. “Yeah.”

Kakashi sat back, putting more room between them. They stared at each other a second before Iruka’s eyes looked over at the alarm clock by Kakashi’s bed. 

“Is that really the time?!” He quickly climbed off the bed. He had been vaguely aware he had been getting sleepy a while ago but the conversation had kept him occupied.

“Oh wow,” Kakashi agreed. “I guess we talked all night…” he scratched the back of his head and followed Iruka to the door.

Iruka finished shoving his feet into his sandals and reached for his flak jacket. “I should have left hours ago. I'm sorry, Kakashi.”

“Don’t be sorry, sensei. I had a good time.”

Iruka stopped to smile at him. “I did too.”

“So maybe… Maybe next week we can do this again?” Kakashi asked hopefully.

“If you want. And I promise not to stay all night,” he added with a little laugh.

“Or you could.”

Iruka’s smile fell and he blinked at the jonin awkwardly rubbing his neck, but it came back. His eyes looking off as he blushed. “Um… okay.”

“Goodnight, Iruka,” Kakashi said, opening the door for him.

“It’s morning, Kakashi,” Iruka reminded with a grin.

FIN


	19. Anesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes out of surgery, greeted by an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be doing a chapter dump from my tumblr page. Most of these were requests.

Tsunade walked out of the hospital room, into the hall. “Everything went fine. He’s coming out of anesthesia now.“

“Can I see him?” Iruka asked, standing from the bench. 

She nodded and he walked past her into the room. 

Kakashi’s eyes were closed but he was fidgeting, like he was willing himself to wake up before his body was ready. 

He tried to sit up and fell again. He rubbed his eyes, touched his face, like he was trying to find what was real. 

“Here,” Iruka helped him move his pillows to prop him up some. Kakashi kept rubbing his eyes like he was getting frustrated. 

Iruka took his hand and held it in his, hoping to calm him. “You’re okay. You’re in the hospital.” 

His head rolled on the pillow and sedated eyes looked up at him. He looked at Iruka with such a fascination, like he was trying to place him. “Are you a nurse?” His words were slurred and sleepy. 

Iruka shook his head, laughing a little. “No, Kakashi. How are you feeling?” 

His head rolled again, thinking hard, if his brow was any indication. He looked back at Iruka. “Are you a model? Like those billboard ads? I’ll buy anything you’re selling.” 

Iruka started laughing. Kakashi’s voice was somewhere between drunken honesty and flirtatious. Even high as a kite he was hitting on him. 

“No, Kakashi.” Iruka repeated. “We’re dating. I’m your boyfriend.” 

Kakashi’s sleepy stare widened. “No way. Really?” 

Iruka couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Kakashi wouldn’t remember this or ever admit it happened if he did. “Yup.” 

Kakashi looked at their hands, and then slumped back in bed staring at Iruka. “Are we gonna get married? I want to marry you.” 

Iruka snickered and shook his head. 

“You’re so beautiful. We’re dating?” 

“Yes, Kakashi.” 

“Oh wow.” He tried to roll on his side but it didn’t work. “Ow.” 

“Yeah. Just lay down. You’re alright.” 

“Hey turn around,” Kakashi instructed, waving with a drunk gesture. “I wanna see you.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Maybe later. Take a nap first.” 

“We’re gonna get married,” Kakashi said, laying back on his pillows. “I’m gonna have your babies.” His voice was trailing off dreamily. 

It was all Iruka could do not to laugh too hard. “Take a nap, Kakashi.” 

“I like naps.” 

“I know.” 

“Damn you’re beautiful.” 

FIN 


	20. Helping an ANBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Iruka's last mission as a genin gets a chance to help an ANBU in need.

Iruka yawned, rolling out of bed. He was sort of excited. Today was his last mission with his genin team before the chunin exams.

He tied up his hair, after getting dressed, pulled on his sandals and left to go meet his team.

At thirteen he had no doubt the exams would be a piece of cake. His team had an extra year over the youngest age requirement and the Third Hokage always smiled and laughed a little at him. _“You’ve got the will of fire, Iruka.”_

Whatever that meant.

Iruka fixed his headband and opened the door. “Bye,” he said to his empty apartment as always.

He was running, quite literally, late to meet his team at the gates.

It wasn’t anything spectacular. An escort mission to another villiage, not even leaving the Land of Fire.

Their client was an older man. Some rich older man apparently. Not that it mattered to Iruka.

He walked with his hands behind his head as their group moved down the road.

“Will we be split up after being made chunin?”

“Depends on what the Hokage thinks is best for you,” their sensei answered.

“Hey, Iruka!” His teammate held her hands down in front of her and swayed as she walked. “We should go get ramen when we get back. It’s your favorite right?” 

Iruka laughed awkwardly, blushing a little. He normally would have agreed but he had found out just yesterday she had a crush on him. “Um, I don’t know-… maybe. If- you want.” 

“I’m paying you all to protect me not, chit chat the whole way there,” the old man grumbled. 

“Yes, sorry,” the jonin apologized. “Stay sharp, you three.” 

The teens nodded and fell back into formation. 

The war was over but people were still hurting. Bandits were along the road, some vengful missing nin. Their escort party wasn’t at a particularly high risk but it wasn’t going to be a safe and cushy mission either. 

Iruka took second watch that night. His sensei had the first. Waking him shortly after the fire had died to go take his turn. 

He listened to the dark woods, humming a little under his breath, trying to stay awake. Iruka’s leg swung gently, kicking the air where he was sitting in the branches, near enough to see his camp, high enough to hear past their snores. 

A twig snapped, he turned his head. 

Moonlight reflected off the white mask and dark eyeless shadows stared back at him. 

The ANBU looked down at his teammates and then over again before teleporting to his branch. 

Iruka was so awestuck he could only gawk and try to read whether he was friend or foe. 

Leaf ANBU had masks like that and armor like that. Not that he had ever met one. 

“Food pills.” He spoke in a low voice, muffled by his mask. 

Iruka blinked and took a second to realize it had been a question. “O-oh. Here.” He quickly reached for his weapons pouch. 

An even quicker hand grabbed his other arm. 

Iruka could feel his body heat even through his gloves. He was warm. Really warm. Like he’d been running for days. 

Iruka moved slower. “If you’re chakra depleted eat the red ones. Brown ones for energy.” 

He went for the red ones. 

Iruka relaxed back against the trunk of the tree. He wasn’t scared. “You’re close to the village. If you keep running you’ll make it by sunrise… but you’ll collapse at the gate. You can rest with us for a bit. My shift just started. I can wake you and you can leave before anyone knew you were here.” 

The masked face stared at Iruka, seemed to be thinking about the offer. Finally he nodded and went to the branch next to him, laying with his back to the trunk like Iruka was. He seemed more like he was meditating than sleeping, occasionally sneaking another food pill under the white mask. 

Iruka tried not to stare but had caught himself once or twice, or more, intrigued by who the ANBU was and what they had done to get so desperate for recovery. 

And the way his hand had grabbed his arm. 

Even chakra depleted those reflexes were far beyond his current skills.

He rubbed his forearm, near his wrist. His eyes drifted over again, to the ANBU with silver hair. 

They were quiet until dawn. Iruka was sure the other boy hadn’t slept but could still make it back to the village on his own. 

He had eaten all Iruka’s food pills. 

“I owe you one.” He said before disapearing in a transportation jutsu. 

Iruka dropped down to wake his teammates. 

FIN


	21. Not-so-Hidden Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi thinks he's being clever hiding lines in his mission reports.

Iruka sighed. 

This was the fifth one in a row. 

Kakashi thought he was being clever. He had no doubt about that. Sneaking in lines from romance novels in his mission reports and _only_ handing them in to Iruka. 

Like the chunin wouldn’t notice the dates on the D-ranked mission completion date and the date the report was handed in were sometimes days apart just so he _could_ give them to _Iruka_ specifically. 

The first time Iruka thought it had been a silly mistake. The jonin had probably been multitasking, reading trash and writing a boring report at once and got the words mixed up. 

The second time he hadn’t wanted to make a scene. It had been a busy day in the Tower. 

The third time he thought it was a runing gag trying to get a rise out of him. Well, Hatake would be disapointed with his lack of reaction. 

The fourth time he was starting to question if Kakashi was trying to say things he didn’t know how to out loud. 

And now, he was holding the fifth report, reading the last line over and over. 

_“Your eyes shine too bright. Let’s dim the lights.”_

If he was trying to gode him into a reaction, this time it was working. Iruka was blushing. He knew he was. He was clenching his teeth trying to read past it. Trying to think of what to say. 

“T-thank you for the timely report, Kakashi-san.” His voice was broken and stammering. What did he do? Did he take it as a joke or a pick up line?! 

“You’re welcome, sensei. You’ll find I can be more motivated than most give me credit for.” 

Iruka was dying. The room was too warm. He tried to laugh. It was dry and awkward. “Well your reports lately have been…” 

“Interesting?” Kakashi prompted. 

Iruka sighed again. He let the report in his hand lower. He looked at Kakashi and his goofy, one eyed grin. 

“Not the word I was looking for… Perhaps you should rewrite this one.” He passed the report back to him. 

Kakashi looked wounded. 

Iruka looked down at the desk, pretending he had other things to read. “Maybe the next one needs to be two pages…” He really hoped his voice hadn’t sounded as shy as it had in his own ears. 

He heard him chuckle. Iruka’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“That I can do, sensei.” 

It was all Iruka could do to keep from dropping his head against the desk. So greatful no one else was in the room. 

He didn’t need anyone to know he’d just encouraged Hatake Kakashi to write him love letters. 

FIN 


	22. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka calls Kakashi out on his behavior.

“Hey, Yamato-san…?” Iruka didn’t know much about Naruto’s new captain, but he could tell that he and Kakashi knew each other, at least from the way Kakashi seemed to tease him.

It made him sort of nervous. That his heart would be broken.

They’ve always been friendly towards one another, as shinobi that served the same village to their best efforts.

He was worried a little. Thinking that Kakashi was only ever polite to him, and only saw him as a comrade, or as a boring chunin, nothing more. Even though there were times he thought he saw something else between them.

Iruka needed to talk to someone who seemed to know Kakashi better than he did before making his feelings known.

“Yes, Iruka-sensei?” Yamato looked over at him curiously. 

Iruka had run into them treating Naruto to ramen on a break from training. Iruka had joined them and after Naruto had run back to the practice field, Kakashi was forced to go with him to be sure he didn’t try to use the Nine-tails chakra.

“I was just wondering…” Iruka rubbed his neck, looking for the words. “How well do you know Kakashi?”

That didn’t appear to clear up any of Yamato’s confusion but he smiled anyway. “Senpai? He’s my senpai.“ He laughed awkwardly.

Iruka didn’t find that helpful. “Okay, so, are you and he… dating?” He tried to keep his voice quiet, he didn’t need anyone else hearing. 

Yamato’s large eyes went wider. He laughed loudly and shook his head. “No! Of course not!” 

Iruka let himself feel a little relieved. The tension in the air nearly gone. “Has he ever dated anyone before?” 

Yamato grinned something wicked. “Why so interested, sensei?” 

Iruka knew he was blushing. He shouldn’t have asked that. “Well, I-” 

“What’s this then?” Kakashi’s voice made Iruka nearly jump out of his skin. 

Yamato smiled, “Senpai, we were just talking about-” 

“If you wanted me to keep the kid busy for you, all you had to do was ask,” Kakashi went on, talking to the both of them. 

“What? Why would you-” Iruka was interrupted. 

“I mean I thought we were getting closer, sensei. Guess not,” his eye closed with a dramatic shrug. His voice sounded kind of bitter. “Turns out you had someone else in mind.” 

Yamato and Iruka stood there, too stunned to say anything back. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep Naruto busy.” He threw up a hand in a sarcastic wave and disappeared with a teleportation jutsu. 

Yamato looked over him, not sure what to say. Iruka felt his temper rising. “That… oh. Bastard!” He turned and took off. Yamato went after him, needing to know how this would play out. 

“HATAKE KAKASHI!” Iruka was seething by the time he stomped up to where the jonin was sitting on the training grounds, reading while Naruto stretched. 

Both turned. Kakashi’s face barely peeking over his book until Iruka ripped it from his hand. “How dare you!” 

Naruto drifted over to Yamato. “What’s gotten sensei so mad?” 

“Shh.” 

“We have been doing- WHATEVER THIS IS,” he threw his book back at him, hard. “For three years!” 

Kakashi caught his book, his expression matching the two onlookers. 

“I was trying to learn more about you! So we can stop tip-toeing around which one of us is going to make the first move! And the first thing you do is get jealous? Are you kidding me, Kakashi? _You’re_ the one who disappears for _weeks_ anytime we get close! And it’s not just missions. I know, I see the reports!” 

Surprisingly calm, Kakashi stood and stepped closer. Iruka wasn’t ready for that. 

Kakashi stopped. “You’re right.” 

Naruto’s brain was still putting pieces together. “What’re they talking about?” 

Iruka stepped back when Kakashi stepped forward again. “Should I apologize?” 

Iruka swallowed, suddenly aware of where he was and who he had been shouting at. His eyes dropped. “N-no… I just-” He sighed and rolled his head, smiling a little. “I guess this is me making the first move then.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “I’ll take it.” 

“Asshole…” 

“EH?!” Naruto screamed and ran over to where his first teachers were standing and smiling at each other with goofy expressions, more noticeably on Iruka. “WHAT THE HELL?! Sensei! You? And- and! You?” 

Iruka blushed harder and laughed tensely. “I guess so… Now.” 

FIN 


	23. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero pressure day date? Yoga class.

“I’m going to make a fool of myself,” Iruka grumbed as they passed through the glass door to the building.

“So what if you do,” Kakashi argued with a little laugh, kicking off his shoes and slidding them into one of the square cubbies in the entrance way. “This is supposed to be fun and relaxing. Don’t worry so much.” 

Iruka did the same. He smiled as he was handed a rolled mat and followed him into the studio. 

A chorus of friendly hellos greeted Kakashi as he walked in. 

“Hello, everyone,” he waved and found a space to lay out his mat with enough room for Iruka too. 

“Who’s your _friend_?” 

Iruka smiled tensely at the woman that asked. “Hi, I’m Iruka.”

It wasn’t a difficult thing to figure out. Straight men very rarely took regular interest in yoga. Not to mention how many times he had turned down the older ladies’ attempts at setting him up with their daughters. 

So yes. This was technically a date. A day date. Morning yoga followed by lunch. And it wasn’t that strange, they had met in a gym. 

Iruka liked staying healthy, so did Kakashi. Staring at each other from across the treadmills turned into yoga and lunch. 

Iruka had never tried it before but when someone you’ve been staring at for weeks asks you out you tend not to care what the activity is. As it turns out it was much easier than he had anticipated, even a few of the trickier poses were easy to hold once he got into them. 

“Someone’s nimble.” It was a whisper but in a quiet room everyone had heard it, making a few of the ladies chuckle. 

Iruka looked over to see Kakashi advert his eyes and try to hide his blush. With a sinister kind of happiness Iruka decided to use the rest of the class to show off just how strong and flexible he was. 

What else was the point of yoga on a date?

When the class was over and they had slid back into their shoes Kakashi was rubbing his neck with a flustered look, holding the door for him. “So… um, what did you want for lunch?” 

Iruka fanned ignorance, smiling back, “you choose.” 

FIN 


	24. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's late coming to bed. But it's okay, he'll watch Kakashi sleep.

“Kakashi…?” Iruka asked kept his voice quiet, walking into the bedroom.

He hadn’t meant to stay up so late working on his paperwork. He hated that Kakashi had gone to bed without him.

The Hokage was fast asleep already. The stresses of his day exhausting him.

Iruka carefully slid into his side of the bed that half was already occupied. Kakashi had rolled into the middle without another body to block him.

Iruka didn’t mind though, putting his arm around him and settling in close.

Kakashi mumbled, half asleep, “you were up late,” and rolled onto his other side.

Iruka kissed the back of his neck and hugged him again. “Sorry.”

He hummed as if to say he wasn’t offended before falling back asleep. 

Iruka smiled and listened to him breathe, holding him in his arms, feeling his heartbeat. He hadn’t known it was possible to love someone this much. That the beat of their heart could be so comforting.

“Hey, Kakashi?”

He was quiet, still asleep.

Iruka decided he liked it better that way, burying his face in his shoulder blade. “I love you.”

FIN


	25. So You Don't Hear it From Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tells Gai about his new relationship.

“Ah! Rival!” Gai was suddenly on his feet from where he had been doing a handstand with one hand tied in a sling behind his back. “What brings you to the training grounds in the afternoon?” Gai’s excitment just kept climbing. “Have you come to challenge me? Oh, ho, ho. What challenge could it be today?”

Kakashi rubbed his neck and closed his eye, smiling. “Actually, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something… You- You did call us friends once…”

Gai’s eyes lit up even brighter. He ran and found a stump that was used for balancing. “Sit! Yes! What is it?” He was clearly elated to be hearing Kakashi call him a friend.

Kakashi just stared at all that energy, at a loss with how to stop it and say what he wanted to. Eventually Gai’s loud, rambling came to an end and he waited for Kakashi to say what he wanted, but only after laughing at himself and rambling about how he was talking too much.

“Well, what is it Kakashi?”

Kakashi fell onto the stump Gai had brought over. He sighed heavily and put his hand on his chin. “Well…” he laughed again to cover his awkwardness. “I’m seeing someone… and just thought- as my friend- I should tell you before you heard it from someone else.”

Gai gasped and threw his hands onto his knees from where he was sitting on the ground like a child waiting to be told a story. “THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS, RIVAL!” Words exploded out of him. “Love is such a wonderful epression! What glorious youth! Who is it, rival? What lucky lady has claimed Hatake Kakashi’s cool heart?” 

“Uhmmm… Heh. Well…” Kakashi caughed and talked into his hand. He shook his head and sighed, letting it hang between his shoulders. “It’s Iruka-sensei…” 

For the first time Gai was quiet. All he did was blink, but it didn’t last long. With complete disregard for Kakashi’s personal space Gai jumped up, hugged him around the shoulders and spun him in cerciles. Crying manly tears all the while. “Why hadn’t you told me you had feelings for the sweet academy teacher! Iruka-sensei is such a good man! You two will be so happy in a shared life together!” 

“Gai,” Kakashi gently pushed him away when he stopped spinning. “We only started dating. Please stop planning the wedding.” 

Gai’s eyes were bright again. “A wedding! Can you marry Iruka-sensei? I will go to the Hokage myself on your behalf and demand a-” 

“Gai!” Kakashi snapped. “You need to stop.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gai slumped into a defeated depression. “I get carried away sometimes.” 

Kakashi knew Gai sometimes let his heart talk for him. Even if it was a little annoying it was what made him so trustworthy. So he reached out to hold his friend’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Gai’s smile came back. “How about a challenge while we’re out here, rival.” 

Kakashi held out his hand and Gai met it with his own in a dramatic smack before issuing the the challenge. 

FIN 


	26. Ramen Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequeal to Wedding Date.

Iruka smiled as they walked away from Ichiraku Ramen stand. He wasn’t sure where they were going but his company was kind and the night mild.

“Congradulations on making Vice Principal, sensei,” Kakashi said, sending a glance his way.

“Thank you for postponing the exam for me,” Iruka said back happily.

“It was the least I could do,” Kakashi excused, “for all the work you do for the village.”

“Me?” Iruka asked with a small laugh. “All I do is my job, Kakashi-sama.”

“No ‘sama’,” Kakashi reminded, “and if you don’t want to be appreciated for your work then you’ll just have to stop doing such a good job.”

Iruka knew better than to argue anymore, choosing to take the compliment. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Can I ask you why you don’t want people to use your title?” Iruka asked carefully. 

“Eh, I’ve just always had a hard time with authority figures.” He chuckled softly. “I’d hate to be one.”

Iruka laughed lightly and looked over at him again. Kakashi tilted his head and closed his eyes like he was smiling back. Iruka turned back to the road. “I um- guess I should thank you for buying my ramen too.”

“I already told you that was for letting me go to the wedding with you,” Kakashi corrected kindly. 

“But I don’t see that as a favor,” Iruka argued, rubbing the back of his head. “I had a pretty good time too…” 

“Good. Then ramen was for all the other ways you’ve helped me.”

Iruka sighed and let his feet stop, staring down at the dirt under his feet. “Kakashi… can we just-” He looked up again and around the busy afternoon streets. He turned and they deviated from their path back towards the Tower into a side alley. 

Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s arm to let him know he thought they had gone far enough and turned towards him. “If you want to call it a date, just call it a date. This going back and forth of _thanks_ is getting- exhusting.” 

Kakashi blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but never did. He shook his head and laughed at himself instead. “Are you sure?” 

It took seconds for Iruka to turn a shade of red and bite his lip. He shook off a thought and nodded. “I- do like you. I just-…” 

Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the alley, further from the chances of being overheard. “We don’t- I’m not trying to-” 

“I know, Kakashi,” Iruka insisted, keeping his voice low. “And I’m not saying-” 

“I know.” 

All they could do was stare at each other because they knew they were saying the same things but failing to find the right words. 

Kakashi sighed and took a step towards him. Words weren’t working. He needed something else. 

Iruka’s heart felt like it was about to leap from his throat. The tiniest bit of fear made him step back and Kakashi stopped. “What’re you doing?” 

“Just- I-” Kakashi stammered and shook his head again. His hand coming up to his own face. “Hold still a second?” 

Iruka looked around the alley. “Here?” 

Kakashi let his hand drop away from his mask. He slid it into his pocket instead, agreeing that it had been a stupid idea. “I should be getting back to the office, sensei.” He turned and started to walk away. 

Iruka regretted a lot of things in his life. At that moment his heart hurt the most it ever had. “Kakashi, wait!” He grabbed his arm and pulled the Hokage away from the noise of the Konoha streets. 

He stepped onto his toes and held the edge of the armored vest, kissing him through the fabric of his dark mask. 

It only lasted the shortest of seconds, leaving them both redfaced and flustered. 

Iruka couldn’t even meet his eyes. He cleared his throat. “T-thanks. For asking me out.” 

“A-anytime,” Kakashi was barely able to say back. 

Iruka kept his head low and walked around him, leaving him alone in the alley. 

Kakashi blinked, staring at the wall. Finally he smiled and turned around. He’d have to ask Iruka out again sometime soon.

FIN


	27. Three Terrifying Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi can't seem to say them when he wants to.

Kakashi looked over at where Iruka was sitting in the grass beside him. He looked so perfect in this light. He opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.

Iruka looked back and smiled with his head tilted.

Kakashi had to turn away, face feeling hot. “Um, Iruka…?”

“Hm?” Iruka asked, losing his smile, curious why Kakashi was acting so strange.

Kakashi’s heart pulled at his gut. The words sounded wrong in his head. “N-nevermind.”

Kakashi sighed and slid his hands into his pockets as they walked after dark through the village. He saw the teacher to his door. “Well… goodnight.”

Kakashi nodded, “Um, I-” he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah… goodnight.”

He shook his head after the door closed and carried himself home. All he had to do was say it. The words have been rolling around in his head for weeks. 

He just wanted to melt in his booth watching the chunin across the table shiver and laugh at trying new food. “Nope. Too spicy,” Iruka said, setting down his chopsticks. 

Kakashi laughed with him and leaned onto his hand. “There’s more than ramen in the world, sensei.”

“Hey, I tried it,” Iruka argued gently.

Kakashi just smiled the three words slipping to the front of his mind. He swallowed them down and reached for his chopsticks. Maybe he could say it on their walk after dinner. 

“Thank you for the meal, Kakashi-san,” Iruka watched the road under their feet. 

“You didn’t eat very much, sensei. Did you want to go somewhere else?” 

Iruka shook his head and glanced over at him. “It’s not always about food.” 

Kakashi blinked and blushed under his mask, realizing he was talking about the company. “Thank you for agreeing to go out with me again.” 

They stopped outside Iruka’s apartment building. “Maybe next time I’ll ask you out,” Iruka said with a grin. 

“Okay,” Kakashi’s voice fell out of him lamely. “Just let me know when.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes and laughed a little. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” 

“Um, Iruka-” 

“Yeah?” His dark eyes turned back towards him, waiting. 

The words played on repeat, he felt them begging to be said. The fear in his gut told him not to. “G-goodnight.” 

Iruka smiled softly and nodded before going up the stairs.

Kakashi never hated himself more as he laid in his bed that night. Why was this so difficult? 

Iruka was at the mission’s desk when he handed in his next report. He was getting increasingly terrified of his own tongue. It was all he could think about. Iruka was all he could think about. 

“If you aren’t too busy, after my shift I’d like to hear more about your mission,” Iruka suggested. 

Kakashi nodded. He didn’t want to say anything, afraid something else would come out. “I-’d… like that.” 

Iruka smiled up at him and set the report aside. Kakashi wandered back out of the office, sighing when he was out of sight. For a genius he had never felt so stupid. 

Iruka listened to a calm retelling of events. Kakashi was better at mission briefings than conversations. 

They sat on a bench besides the road somewhere near the Tower. It was after normal hours. The only ones still at work were probably the Hokage and her advisor. 

Kakashi was a shinobi first, he’d always find more comfort in talking about plans and past events than the weather or his feelings. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Iruka said when he was done. “I miss you when you’re gone,” he added shyly, barely able to hide his blush. 

For once the loop of words in Kakashi’s head was quiet, watching Iruka talk. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come back.” 

The fear in his belly melted, becoming something like guilt, knowing how Iruka would feel. The ache in his chest settled into understanding. He wasn’t alone anymore. “I love you, Iruka.” 

Both of their eyes went wide. Kakashi sputtered out broken words and shook his head. “No- I- I hadn’t- it just- I’m-” 

Iruka smiled and reached for his hand. “I know, Kakashi.” He laughed and looked away from him, trying and failing to save them both from turning red. “I love you too.” 

FIN 


	28. Comfy Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're an adult you can wear whatever you want without care.

Iruka waited oustide the jonin’s door with the take out he had promised to get. 

When it opened, Kakashi’s eye seemed tired and blatantly unamused until he saw who was at his door. “Oh! I forgot we had plans! Come in.”

Iruka blinked and snorted. “Wha- what are you wearing?”

Kakashi looked down. “Oh um… it’s comfy. I- can go change.”

Iruka shook his head. “You don’t- if you’re- I mean as long as you’re comfortable… this is your house.”

Kakashi nodded and turned, his long skirt draging behind him. Iruka swallowed down another awkward laugh. 

Kakashi was already in the kitchen getting plates from a cupboard when Iruka set the containers on the counter. “Do you- usually dress like this?”

“You mean in clothes that are relaxing, when I’m home by myself? Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not- Judging or anything. I promise. Just- nevermind.” He sighed and focused on putting his food on a plate.

“Thanks for food, Iruka. I’ll go find a movie for us to watch.”

“Okay,” Iruka nodded. He looked over his shoulder to watch him walk away. Kakashi in a skirt wasn’t the worst sight in the world.

He laughed at himself and carried their dinners into the livingroom. Iruka sat down on the sofa and waited. He smiled when Kakashi sat down next to him. He tugged the blanket-like fabric around his legs and spawled out on half the couch.

“It looks good on you,” Iruka said without thinking.

Kakashi laughed. “I know.”

FIN


	29. Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi asks Iruka's students how to make him laugh.

Kakashi closed his book hearing the academy students spilling out of the school. It wasn’t a easy noise to miss. Shouting, laughing children running away from the clutches of books and boredom.

He slid from his tree branch and onto the road near the school yard gates. “Hey, kids, any of you Iruka-sensei’s students?”

“Yeah, we are. What do you want creep?”

“Konahamaru!” A girl with orange hair punched his arm.

“What do you want with Iruka-sensei?” A boy whipped his nose on his sleeve only to have more snot replace what he had whipped away.

Kakashi tried not to lose his friendly tone, scratching the back of his head. “Well… I just want to ask something to the kids that spend a lot of the day with him.”

“What do we get out of it?” Konohamaru asked, crossing his arms.

Kakashi bit back his irritation. “What?”

“You want something from us, you gotta pay up first. It’s how the world works.” He talked with his eyes closed and nodded his head. “Mhm.”

Kakashi was no longer amused. “Fine. What do you want, brat?”

“Teach us a jutsu.”

Kakashi sighed and rolled his single eye. _“Damn kid. Reminds me of Naruto…”_ He thought about all the first jutsus he had learned. All seemed a little too advanced for school kids their age. “Alright fine. Do you know shadow clones?”

“Duh. No kids stuff. Real jutsus or we aren’t telling you anything.”

“What do you wanna know anyway?” The girl asked.

“Yeah and why?” The other boy followed.

Kakashi touched the edge of his mask. “Well… it’s an easy question I guess. What makes him laugh is all.”

“What makes Iruka-sensei laugh? Why do you want to know that?”

Kakashi was visibly uncomfortable. “So I’m teaching you a new jutsu right? We should-”

“New terms!” Konohamaru objected loudly with a smirk. “Tell us why and we’ll answer you.”

Kakashi really hated children. “Um… well… it’s- I- um. We-” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just need to know okay.”

The kunoichi leaned over to whisper in Konohamaru’s ear. He nodded as if he was listening, closing his eyes again. The second boy just whipped his nose again.

Konohamaru looked at Kakashi and threw out an accusing finger. “You have a crush on our sensei!”

Kakashi was shocked for all of a second. “Actually, we’re dating. So know what, I don’t need your help after all.” He turned and held up a hand. “Bye, brats.”

“Wait!” Konohamaru and his friends ran around him and blocked his path. “What about teaching us a jutsu? Can we still do that?”

“Boss, I think we’ve lost our bargaining chip…”

“Okay, okay, no jutsu. How about-” the three whispered among themselves. 

Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets and waited.

“We’ll tell you something about Iruka-sensei that’ll help you out and you can do the same for us. Alright? We just wanna get out of homework every once in awhile.“

Kakashi thought about it a second. Finally, he nodded. “Deal.” 

“Okay, Iruka-sensei really likes when we draw stuff for him in free-period,” Konohamaru shared. 

“Once he laughed really hard at a drawing I made of a cat in an onsen. Not sure why,” the girl added. 

Kakashi found that information less than helpful. “Really… he likes stupid jokes?” 

The boy shrugged. “You’re the one dating him.” 

Kakashi sighed, direct hit. “Alright. Listen, you can get on his good side real easy. Apologize, and mean it. For anything. For things you did _weeks ago_ even. Trust me.”

“That’s some lame advise.” 

“Likewise,” Kakashi countered. 

“Whatever. Bye, creep.” Konohamaru waved as they walked away. 

“Bye, brats,” Kakashi agreed and carried on in the opposite direction. 

FIN 

Bonous: 

Kakashi leaned onto the ramen counter pointing his chopsticks at their bowls. “Know what they say about ramen, sensei?” 

“What?” Iruka asked, knowing this would be a lecture about how bad it was to eat as often as he did. He’d heard it all before. He’d even said it to Naruto a few times. 

“It’s delicious,” Kakashi announced with an eye-closed smile. 

Iruka snorted and burst into laughter. 


	30. Shadow Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi challenges Iruka to pick the real him from a shadow clone.

“Kakashi, I know enough about shadow clones. I teach the jutsu to my students for weeks,” Iruka agued from his seat at the kitchen table.

“You think?” Kakashi asked over the back of the couch, barely looking up from his book.

“I asked for help with my lesson plan, not a condescending attitude.”

Kakashi closed the book and left it behind. With a few quick hand signs there were two Kakashis walking into the kitchen. 

“Alright, sensei.”

“Which one of is is the real Kakashi, then?”

“I’m not playing this game,” Iruka objected, continuing his work.

“Aw, come on,” one whined, and leaned against the table.

“A little test,” the other shrugged.

“Can’t be that hard,” he put his chin on his hand. “You teach this jutsu to school kids.”

“I don’t have a sharingan, or a byakugan, nor am I a sensory type. Just short of stabbing one of you I have no way of knowing,” Iruka dismissed.

“Fine, stab one of us,” he sounded like he was flirting, playing with Iruka’s lesson plans.

“Or try.”

Iruka looked up. He stared at one Kakashi and then the other. He stood from the table wordlessly, gathering up his papers. “I’ll finish this later I guess.”

He walked past one Kakashi and stopped at the other, leaning over he grabbed the jonin’s flak jacket to pull him closer. “If you want to play with shadow clones you should have just asked,” he whispered quietly, watching him turn red before kissing the side of his face.

The clone in his hand disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Iruka looked back at Kakashi. “And if you want to play with shadow clones, make one that isn’t so shy.”

Kakashi hated how much he liked watching Iruka win an argument.

FIN


	31. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi forgets he didn't ask something important.

Iruka walked past the couch where Kakashi was sprawled out with a book held in front of his face. "Are you reading or thinking?" Iruka asked with a humored tone on his way to the kitchen.

"Thinking I guess," Kakashi answered, his focus coming back to the room around him. 

"What about?" Iruka opened the fridge to get himself a water. He was working on some paperwork he had brought home from the academy. Trying to piece together a teaching reform to better benifit both students and staff required more room than the kitchen table. Currently papers were spread over their bed and floor and he was nursing the beginings of a headache.

"I think we should have a summer wedding," Kakashi said offhandedly.

Iruka almost choked. He stepped closer to the couch. "What?"

"We can have the ceremony outside. It'll be nice," Kakashi went on without looking up.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka demanded, looking down at him.

Kakashi lowered the book, staring back confused for a second. "...I knew I forgot to do something today."

Iruka's eyebrows were nearly in his hair. "Are you- really?! Forgot?!"

"No, no! Not forgot..." Kakashi sat up quickly. "More like changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?"

"About the day!" Kakashi was paniking. "You're busy and I didn't want- I just- I had meant to ask earlier but- Well... that didn't happen... and I forgot." He laughed awkwardly.

Iruka walked around the couch and sat down next to him. He was quiet, thinking, and Kakashi was quiet, waiting. 

Iruka shook his head and started laughing. "Maybe early fall?" 

Kakashi smiled. "Fall sounds nice too." 

FIN


	32. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love sassy Iruka so much I can't stop.

"You know," Kakashi started, twirling a kunai around his finger, "I could help you advance to jonin if you wanted."

"I don't want to advance to jonin," Iruka said back. He held out his hand for the kunai Kakashi had taken from where it had landed in the target.

"Really? You want to stay a chunin the rest of your life?" Kakashi asked unsurely.

"I like being a teacher," Iruka argued, taking the kunai from him a little more aggressively than nessicary. "You know what, I think I'll train on my own now. You can go."

"Why are you so upset? I'm offering to help you get better." Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets uncaringly.

"Why do I need to get better? For you? It's not for me," Iruka turned and tossed the weapon at the target. "I'm perfectly happy with a plain boring life." He released an angry breath and started walking away. "Get bent."

Kakashi's one eye just blinked in complete surprise, still not entirely sure what he had said wrong.

He went to retrieve the kunai again before leaving the training grounds, wondering if he was supposed to go find Iruka. He had the feeling he was supposed to aplogize but he didn't know what he had done.

He held his book out in front of him while he walked through the village thinking eveything over. He figured he should give the chunin some time to come to his senses. Iruka usually did. Kakashi really was just trying to help him. Iruka would realize that. 

So after a few days he decided to let the teacher know he was ready and available for an apology.

He sat on one of the sofas in the mission's room with his book, pretending to read but listening to the room around him. Iruka talked to shinobi handing in mission reports and his coworkers between lulls of silence.

"Got a date, sensei?" One of the other desk workers asked quietly.

"Only if you're the one asking," Iruka's voice answered.

Kakashi's head snapped up and over to the two sitting at the desk. Iruka smiled, gathered up some papers, sending a harsher stare at Kakashi as he went to the filing room. 

Kakashi closed his book calmly and stood up from the sofa. He walked across the room, not acknowledging anyone's looks as he walked into the adjoining room and slid the door closed.

Iruka didn't look up from his work, opening drawers, putting away papers, even when Kakashi was standing at an obvious distance from him. He completely ignored him. 

Kakashi sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"You're not supposed to be in here," was the first thing Iruka said, still not looking up.

"You're not supposed to ask other men out in front of me," Kakashi replied. 

"Oh, should I have waited for you to leave?" Iruka asked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed in a tired glare. "Fine." He spun to walk back out of the room. Iruka was bluffing. He knew it. 

Iruka groaned loudly and slammed the drawer closed. "Really? You'd rather we see other people than just apologize?"

Kakashi's feet stopped, turning a little, confused. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Iruka shouted with a tone of disbelief. "You're the one who belittled my job."

"I did not," Kakashi argued calmly, still confused. 

"Help me advance to jonin. You want me to be a jonin. Because it's so terrible for the great Hatake Kakashi to be with a weak little chunin teacher."

"Woah what? I never said any of that," Kakashi corrected quickly. 

"You don't have to," Iruka said, crossing his arms.

Kakashi walked back towards him, talking seriously. "You are not weak. You know that you're not. I only offered to help you advance because I want to be the one to help you. Not that you have to, only if you want to."

Iruka's arms fell at his sides. He stared at the wall silently. 

Kakashi leaned into his personal space. "You can still call me the great Hatake Kakashi if you want."

Iruka smiled and put a hand on the jonin's flak jacket, keeping him from getting closer, smiling up at him. "Shut up."

"That sounds nothing like an apology."

"Maybe if you said them more often you'd know one when you heard it." 

"'Kiss and make up'? Isn't that the expression?" Kakashi suggested. 

"Depends, am I supposed to kiss you?" Iruka retorted.

"Who else would you kiss?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Oh, no one," Iruka corrected. "But you could kiss me." Kakashi reached up for his mask, leaning down, closing the space between them. The chunin's hand on his chest stopped him again. "Not there," he whispered in the warm breath before they could touch. With a wicked grin he stepped around him and walked out of the room.

FIN


	33. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has always prefered to mourn quietly.

Kakashi didn’t look from his book, even though Yamato was talking. “Senpai, you can be kind of cold sometimes,” he went on, certain Kakashi was paying attention even if he didn’t seem like it. “I think you’re being too distant again.”

“Hm? What?” Kakashi asked, still not looking up.

“Iruka-sensei isn’t like you,” Yamato sounded like he was getting annoyed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tenzo,” he shifted on the wooden bench, his hand behind his head. “Maybe you should concentrate on what you’re doing.”

Yamato was deffinetly upset now. “I am concentrating, and you do to know what I’m talking about!”

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, sitting up. “What is it you’re trying to say?”

Yamato kept his eyes fixed on the young shinobi training with his clones, but he was clearly glaring. “Senpai, I’m trying to help you.”

“Help me with what?”

Yamato was unimpressed. He sighed. “Some people aren’t like you. They like talking about their feelings.”

Kakashi was sarcastic in his answer. “Are you telling me to open up more? I didn’t know you cared so much, Tenzo.”

He growled under his breath. “Iruka-sensei is a good person. Let him help you.” 

If Kakashi was phased it was only for a second. “Mah, you’re so serious now. We should call it a day. You’re getting grouchy.” He stood up and walked towards the waterfall. “Yo! Naruto!” 

Iruka counted this day as a good one, rethinking all the things he had gotten done on his walk home. He stopped seeing Kakashi leaning against the wall of his building. “Oh, Kakashi-san. Eveything okay?” 

He looked up at Iruka and back down again. “He was a good person. A good ninja. It shouldn’t have ended that way.” 

Iruka didn’t have to ask. He looked back sadly and found his apartment key. “Did you want to come up? Talk about it?” 

“No,” Kakashi answered honestly. He stood and stepped towards him. “But I will.” 

FIN 


	34. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wins.

“Want to make it more interesting?” Kakashi asked, watching the chunin stretch. 

Iruka laughed. “You already know you’re going to win.”

“Oh, nothing is certain,” Kakashi argued. 

They were getting Iruka ready for the vice principal exam. Kakashi had promised to help him train because he really wanted Iruka to succeed. They had decided to start out easy. It had been quite a while since either of them had spent time on the training grounds.

Iruka hummed, thinking. “How about if I win I have to tell you a secret and likewise if you win.”

Kakashi’s brows jumped, clearly intrigued. “What secrets do you have, sensei?”

“More like how badly do you want to know, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi was still planning out the possible outcomes when Iruka started running, keeping him from changing the rules.

The obstacle course took them through the trees and down steep hillsides they could only use chakra to slide down. There were fallen braches, shaky footings, and common hindrances shinobi would face in the field.

Kakashi had no problems with them, quickly gaining and surpassing the chunin, still considering what would happen if he won. Iruka clearly had something in mind already.

He nearly lost his footing, what if…

Kakashi looked back, watching him renegotiate tricky terrian. 

No. No. That couldn’t be it. Right…?

He dug his heels into the dirt to stop before reaching the treeline, where the race would be over. He had to know.

Iruka saw him standing there, waiting and slowed to a jog. “Deciding what to do?”

“No,” Kakashi corrected.

Iruka smiled and took the few extra steps to victory. Kakashi calmly followed. “So? What’s your secret?”

Iruka smiled, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done this…”

Kakashi was confused. “What? Raced?”

“No…” He shook his head. “A-asked someone on a date.”

“Oh… Um-” Kakashi was turning red above his mask. “Not ramen?” 

Iruka nodded. “You can pick, consultation prize.”

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as they started walking. “Don’t tell Gai I let you win. He’ll cry for hours.”

Iruka agreed, “I think there’s a lot we won’t tell Gai for a while.”

Kakashi laughed and looked over at him, a little less red, smiling behind his mask.

FIN


	35. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi found a new hobby.

Iruka saw the jonin walk through the door into the mission’s room. He made himself look down at his work, pretending not to notice him walking towards the desk.

“Can I give you this?” Kakashi asked holding out his report.

Iruka wanted to scream. There were two other desk workers who looked much less busy than he did. Why did Kakashi _always_ have to hand his reports to him? Not to mention they were getting increasingly difficult to unfold from whatever shape he had put them in. Iruka didn’t want to be the one to rip it.

“Someone else can help you, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said quietly.

“Oh. Can I just leave this here then?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked up to see the paper folded into a rosebud. “Um… s-sure.” He watched him set it carefully on the desk before glancing up further to meet the single dark eye before the jonin walked away.

Iruka reached for the report and pulled it closer. Why was Kakashi doing this? He shook the thought off and set it aside. He probably had just read another hobby book and liked having something to do.

When the work day was over the report was still folded, Iruka didn’t really want to unfold it. A part of him wanted to take it home.

He sighed, reminding himself it was only paper and it was his job. Still… he smiled to himself sneaking it into his vest pocket.

Kakashi was a little surprised by the knock on his door. He didn’t have company often, if ever. “Oh, hello, sensei.“ Iruka stood in the hall of his building, turning pink. “Something I can help you with?” Kakashi asked. 

“I’m sorry to bother you like this, Kakashi-san, but um-” he forced an awkward smile up at him. “I accidentally ripped the report you wrote trying to unfold it. Could- could you write another? I mean it is partially your fault for folding it like that.” 

Kakashi looked at him a little longer with a curious expression. Finally he laughed a little and stepped back from the door. “Come in, sensei. I’ll write you another one.” 

Iruka sighed in relief. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.” He watched the jonin’s back as he leaned over a chair at a desk. Kakashi looked different without his vest and headband, wrappings and sandals. He almost looked relaxed, comfortable. 

He turned to put his eyes somewhere else and wait patiently for him to finish writing. Kakashi’s apartment was small, as most shinobi apartments were, but he had some homey artifacts: pictures, a potted plant, bookcases, posters. Iruka was looking at a camera, wondering just how many hobbies Kakashi had when he was interrupted. 

“Here, sensei,” Kakashi announced, holding out the paper. 

Iruka smiled his thanks and took it. “That was fast. I’ll take it over to-” He stopped, seeing what was on the page. 

“You must have really ripped the first one to shreds, huh,” Kakashi said. “Not even a bit legible?“ 

Iruka deadpanned looking up at him. “What is this?” 

“I copied it. Word for word.” Kakashi nodded. 

Iruka didn’t believe him. “Where’s your report?” 

Kakashi seemed to grin the way his eye slid partly closed and brows lowered. “I haven’t been on any missions lately.” 

Iruka stared. He knew that! Naruto told him all about his missions and lately he had been going with different teams while Tsunade settled in as Hokage. Kakashi was helping with the transition. He wanted to smack himself. What a idiot he was! 

Iruka looked back at the paper in his hand. 

“You didn’t unfold it did you?” Kakashi asked knowingly. 

“No…” Iruka confessed. 

“I still copied it, word for word,” Kakashi reminded, wanting an answer.

_“Reports are boring. I thought I’d make them fun for you. Eventually it felt like I was giving you a gift. I tried to make shapes I thought you’d like. I want you to like them. I want you to think of them as special, because you’re special to me.  
-Kakashi”_

Iruka rubbed the back of his head. “Um… What?” Kakashi sighed and Iruka regretted asking what he already knew. He shook his head hard. “No! I- I don’t want you to explain. Please.” He didn’t think either of them could take that kind of embarrassment. “I- Do you… want to get ramen sometime?”

Kakashi’s eye closed and it looked like he was smiling. He nodded, “Thank you, sensei.” 

FIN 


	36. Festival

Kakashi walked besides Iruka with his hands in his pocket, or he would have liked to. As Hokage he had to wave a greeting when villagers waved at him first. It was really quite a hassle.

Iruka snickered next to him as the Rokudaime rolled his eyes. “You’re having fun.”

Kakashi didn’t answer. He pointed to a game booth next to the road. “Give it a try, sensei?”

Iruka saw Kakashi’s blatant exuse to show off. They were both perfectly capable of hitting a bullseye dead center but somehow, he knew Kakashi would be better at it. Still there was no harm in it, so they approached the booth. 

“Three kunai, three chances,” the operator instructed.

Kakashi handed him the coin and was surprised a little when he passed back three kunai. Ninja had their own afterall. He handed two to Iruka, taking the first throw. It landed outside the third dark band.

“Hm…”

Iruka’s surprise turned into laughter. Kakashi took back one of the kunai. This time holding it out in his hand testingly. “They’re weighted.”

He thought a little harder, asgusted his throw, sticking the point dead center. Kakashi looked over smugly and stepped aside for Iruka to take his turn. 

Iruka did the same kind of test, rolling the cheating kunai in his hand, finding what side was heavier before releasing it. It stuck in the first dark band.

“Not bad,” Kakashi said.

Iruka looked over at him but shook his head with a smile. They were handed their prizes. Two stuffed animals, Kakashi’s a little larger. 

Temari tugged on Shikamaru’s sleeve to get his attention. “Kakashi-sama’s here.”

“Hm?” Shikamaru looked over to see the pair walking away from the carnival game, teasing each other. “Oh. I think he and Iruka-sensei are good friends.”

“Friends?” Temari asked. “You’re sure?”

Shikamaru looked away, thinking. “When we were kids Naruto went out to do something stupid and Iruka-sensei had to go save him. Chouji and I skipped school and Kakashi-sama told us to go back before going to save them both. If they aren’t friends why would he of done that?”

“Oh… Shikamaru,” she patted his arm laughing. The kunoichi held his hand and pulled him to follow them.

Shikamaru rolled his head back. This was stupid. What did she think they were-

"No..." He shook his head.

Kakashi reached over, plucking the small toy from Iruka’s hand and passing him the larger one, making the former teacher laugh again, like a kid. When he sighed he swayed on his feet, bumbing into the Hokage in a long lingering way. To which Kakashi repeated in the next few steps.

"Are- Did they come here on a date?"

“Seems the popular thing to do,” Temari laughed again, still holding his hand.

FIN


	37. Chapter 37

_There was blood. So much blood. It covered his hands. He knew how it got there. He was reliving this endless loop. Watching her face. The last breath caught in her throat. The light fading from her eyes._ He broke free of his nightmare, forcing himself awake. Breathless and sweating he sat up in bed.

He had to remind himself where he was. That the memory was years old. 

The body beside him stirred softly, realizing he was alone in sleep. The brown eyes looked up at him, asking without saying a word.

Kakashi forced a smile and pushed back the covers to slide out of bed, walking himself through the cool air of the apartment.

He fell onto the couch feeling defeated and empty. Tired, he was so tired.

He listened to the quiet stillness of the room, wondering how long these memories would haunt him. Her face, their faces, still behind his eyes.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked in a soft voice, yawning into his hand. His eyes barely open he fell onto the couch near him but not close enough that they were touching. He yawned again, slumped over.

“Go back to bed,” Kakashi instructed. “I’ll be okay.” 

“I’ll sit up with you,” the teacher was determined, no matter what his body said. 

Kakashi felt a smile smile tug at his lips, knowing Iruka wouldn’t listen, even if he insisted. He reached over, finding his hand and closing his eyes. Rin and Obito were still there. 

FIN 


	38. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping together.

“Watermelon?” Kakashi asked, pointing at the crate to his left.

“They’re out of season,” Iruka said in a tone that meant ‘no.’

“But they’re right there,” Kakashi argued. There weren’t many fruits he enjoyed. He was a little surprised Iruka would turn down an easy dessert to dinner in the week to come.

“They’re too expensive out of season,” Iruka explained, not looking up from comparing dates on packages.

“I can get it,” Kakashi said. As an S-ranked ninja he went on high-ranked missions meaning more coin. He wasn’t braging, it was just a fact. He made more money than Iruka.

“We agreed that we were splitting groceries,” Iruka reminded, annoyed.

They hadn’t been living together very long. Financials were still being settled. They shared rent, Iruka paid electic, Kakashi water… it was sort of a mess.

Kakashi walked on past the watermelons pouting. “We should just get a joint account…” There’d be no accounting for who was paying what. All the money went in, bills came out. He’d be perfectly fine with that.

Iruka rolled his eyes and stared back at him as if looking at a defiant child. 

They had talked about it. Iruka wasn’t comfortable with it yet.

So in the meantime, no watermelon.

FIN


	39. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ANBU need to be updated on Iruka not being one.

“Kakashi!” Iruka was livid. “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE THIS IRRESPONSIBLE!”

The Hokage tried to put his hands up in surrender and laugh it off. “I thought it was next week. An honest mistake.”

“You are the Hokage! You can’t just show up three days late for a Kage summit and expect everything to be alright! How could you let this happen?!”

“Well, Shizune was-”

“You can’t blame Shizune! Get your ass out of that chair! You are leaving in the next ten minutes or I will drag you the whole way to Suna by your hair!”

There was a sudden puff of smoke, a masked man knelt on the Hokage’s desk between them. One hand on the hilt of his sword. “You cannot threaten the Hokage.”

They both blinked in surprise. Iruka started to stammer. “What? I wasn’t- He-”

Before Kakashi could put together the best way to intervine. Shizune came running, stumbling into the office. “Tiger! Get down from there!” She bowed her head. “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama. We were in the hall trying to get last minute ANBU detail for your travels.”

The man calmy, carefully stepped off the desk, masked face trained on Iruka still. 

“Iruka-sensei is not a threat,” Shizune said quickly. 

“Don’t tell him that,” Kakashi laughed a little, standing from his desk. “Who else will save me when he’s yelling at me?”

“No one. I’m yelling because you deserve it, you moron,” Iruka crossed his arms, still annoyed.

Kakashi walked around the ANBU to the teacher’s side. He grabbed his armored vest to sway him a little closer, putting a masked kiss on his headband. “I’ll send word when I’m on my way home.”

Iruka rolled his eyes but still smiled. “You better.”

FIN


	40. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinobi are celebrating, Genma is flirty.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi from where he was standing at the end of the bar with Izumo and Kotetsu. 

There weren’t many things shinobi got to celebrate. The end of a war definitely brought out the party in all of them. Even Ibiki was laughing loudly from wherever he was hidden in the crowd. 

Iruka quietly left his company to walk towards the group of jonin. “Kakashi-san,” he greeted along with the others. Genma and Gai where near him while he sat on one of the stools. “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“Hm?” Kakashi hummed, looking up at him. “Why’s that?” 

Iruka laughed awkwardly and waved his hand, meaning no offense. “I heard you had been wounded pretty badly.” 

“I’m fine, sensei,” Kakashi excused lightly. “Nothing a night in the hospital didn’t solve.” 

Gai laughed loudly from where he was sitting, legs casted and bandages still on his head. “How modest, rival!” 

“You’re worse off than me and you’re here,” Kakashi pointed quitely, as if knowing Gai wouldn’t listen anway. 

Iruka laughed a little, watching Gai elbow Kakashi, recounting both of their gallant war efforts. Kakashi was passivly dismissive, not adding or stopping him. 

“Hey, Iruka,” Genma caught his attention, but seemingly no one else’s. “Can I get your next drink for you?” 

Iruka was a little surprised but he smiled. “Oh, thank you, Genma-san but I was thinking this would be my last one.” He laughed again, rubbing the back of his head under his ponytail. “I’m a bit of a light weight.” 

Genma grinned around the senbon between his teeth. “In that case three more on me. I’ve always wondered what sweet Iruka-sensei was like under the influence.” 

That brought the attention of the other two jonin. Gai was still laughing. “Iruka-sensei this is a night for celebration and comradery, drink with us! Even the Hokage was here!” 

That wasn’t that surprising, or unusual but he had a point. So Iruka nodded, “I’ll get my own drinks though, Genma-san.” 

“Nonsense, I offered,” he moved past him, putting a hand on his shoulder and getting to a spot where he could get the bartender’s attention. 

Kakashi looked over at him. Iruka blushed and shrugged. Gai was distracted by his drink before jumping into more admiration of the shinobi in the bar with them. 

At some point in the night Genma had caught Iruka in a conversation away from others. He didn’t mind. The two worked together often in the Tower. Genma was one of the jonin charged with protecting the Hokage in the village. They saw each other often in passing. He was always friendly though. Tonight he seemed especially friendly in a way that was getting increasingly difficult for Iruka to play ignorant to. 

He looked up when Kakashi was behind Genma. “I think the sensei’s had enough.” 

Iruka blinked, a little surprised. He smiled and looked down at his drink. “Thank you for looking out for me, Kakashi-san.” 

“Mah, Naruto would blame me if something ever happened to you,” he exused with a wave. 

Iruka didn’t like that. “Well, it’s a good thing Naruto isn’t old enough to see me like this.” He stared directly at him with another drink. 

Genma laughed. “He would probably drag you right out of here. His innocent Iruka-sensei behaving so recklessly.” 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, not so subtley saying he wasn’t keen on this situation. 

Iruka turned back to the jonin directly in front of him. “Innocent? Well, Naruto would think that.” 

“Are you suggesting you aren’t?” Genma’s tone suggested he was extemely interested in the answer. 

“Maybe not as much as Naruto thinks,” Iruka laughed before he could have another drink it was pulled away from him. 

“And that’s why I think you should call it a night, sensei,” Kakashi said with carefully constructed even tone. Sounding more like a caring friend than anything else. 

“Are you sure you can get home safely?” Genma asked while Iruka was moved away from him. “I could walk with you.” 

“Oh, I think he’ll be fine,” Kakashi said almost with a dark edge to his voice but he closed his eyes, smiling, pushing Iruka towards the door. 

Iruka shook his head as they escaped into the night air outside the noise of celebration and drunk shinobi. He smiled looking over at a disgruntled jonin. “You know-” 

“You’re drunk,” Kakashi dismissed anything he could say before he had a chance to say it. 

“-I wouldn’t get hit on if people knew-” 

“Genma hits on everyone.” 

Iruka laughed and swayed a little as they walked. “Then why are you jealous?” 

Kakashi didn’t look, sighing and putting his arm across the chunin’s shoulders to steady him. 

FIN 


	41. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequelish kind of to the last chapter.

Iruka smiled a little, looking up from the report in front of him, seeing Kakashi walk into the office.

A lot had changed since the war. The alliances between the villages created an open border policy for civillians and shinobi alike. People moved about, settled down in new villages. He was still getting used to some of the new faces. 

Kakashi’s new face was also something he wasn’t quite used to either. He had to stop himself from reminding him to fix his hai-ate almost everytime they were in public.

He was happy to hear he was considering taking on the position of Hokage when Tsunade stepped down. If only that it meant the jonin was spending more time in the Tower.

He made sure to keep from staring, looking back at his work. He expected Kakashi to hang out in the back of the room reading, like he usually did, pretending to be hiding from Tsunade. Not to just hang out in a room with a certain chunin within view.

Iruka was surprised, looking up when he approached and leaned onto the desk. “Hey, sensei.”

Iruka looked around the room and then back at Kakashi. He didn’t know what to say or how to act. Kakashi only stared at him like that when they were in private. Iruka cleared his throat, blushing awkwardly. “Uh-um hi…”

“Did you want to do something later? When your shift is over?”

Now the entire room was interested. 

“L-like what…?” Iruka had no idea where he was going with this, but didn’t want to be the one to out them both, not that he would mind, but Kakashi seemed to.

“I liked where we went for our anniversary. It was a little expensive though… maybe too fancy. Meh, want to order in tonight?”

There were a few shocked gasps, several gaping stares, including Iruka. “O…kay…?”

“Great.” Kakashi’s eyes closed, looking happy and smiling. Leaning on his hand more, shocking everyone further, kissing the top of the teacher’s head. “My place this time.”

The room was dead silent as he walked back out. Iruka was turning red, partly because he was embarrassed, mostly because he was furious about the questions he’d be getting once the shock wore off. 

FIN


	42. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has had a long day but Iruka is hungry.

“Hey, Kakashi, can you help me?”

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, getting up from his comfy place on the couch. He really just wanted to sit down and do nothing for the rest of the day. 

“What?” He asked stepping into the kitchen.

“Can you hand me that pan up there?” Iruka asked innocently with a smile.

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. “Why didn’t you use chakra to scale up there and get it yourself?”

“Asking you seemed more practical…”

Kakashi still wasn’t sure about Iruka’s motive. “Not because you wanted me to come out here and make food for you?”

“No! Of couse not! Why? Are you hungry too? You are the better cook. You just complain about my food.”

Kakashi was very far from stupid, and Iruka was very far from being a good liar. Iruka had gotten ramen with Naruto before coming home, meaning Kakashi had only made dinner for himself. It was now late into the evening, Iruka was hungry again, and trying to get Kakashi to cook for him.

“Which pan?” Kakashi asked. 

“The one on the shelf up there.” 

“Huh. I don’t know which one you want.” 

“The only one up there,” Iruka said in more of a question. 

“Nope, not seeing it.” Kakashi quickly grabbed him by the waist lifting him up. “You better get it.” 

Iruka was surprised and a little disappointed getting the pan, expecting Kakashi to put him down and leave him to make his own food. “Thank you so much for your help.” Instead, Kakashi turned walking with Iruka still in his arms. “Um…” 

“What were you thinking of making with a frying pan this late at night?” 

“Mitarashi dango…” Iruka said quietly. 

Kakashi laughed loudly, “I see. You wanted _me_ to make _you_ something I won’t eat.” 

“I never asked you to make it!” Iruka defended, trying to get free, just short of hitting him with the pan. 

Kakashi was unfased, walking down the hall. “Oh no. Just interrupting me while I’m reading to get you a pan you were capable of getting on your own. Not to mention the only reason _that one_ was on the high shelf in the first place was because we have another one _just like it_ in the other cupboard.” 

“I forgot! What are you doing? Put me down.” 

Kakashi dropped him heavily onto their large bed they sometimes shared with a sick ninken or all of them if it was raining out. “Putting you where you can relax with your feet up, take a nap, while I go work over a hot stove to make you your nighttime snack.” 

“Kakashi!” Iruka whined and held tighter to the handle of the frying pan, keeping him from taking it. “I didn’t mean it like that. You know I didn’t.” 

Kakashi looked at him a second before leaning forward, pulling a little harder, so Iruka came closer. Iruka saw the insult on his face was sarcastic, smiling before the quick kiss. “Come on,” Kakashi said. “I’ll make you your dessert and you can help.” 

Iruka hopped up, following him out of the room. “Thank you.” 

FIN 


	43. Sleepy Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is deadly when he's tired.

Iruka’s feet drug across the hardwood floor. He was only ever this exhusted at the end of the year when exams came. He barely had enough strength to stand up right, leaning against the wall as he walked towards the bedroom. 

He yawned again, looking forward to falling into bed. Warm and comfy, it was calling him. 

Close enough to see into the cozy, dark room arms grabbed him around the middle. In one fluid movement he rolled his shoulder back, elbowed the assailant in the gut and spun holding a kunai to their throat. 

Kakashi had his hands up, letting Iruka hold him against the wall in surrender. He smiled, laughing nervously. He didn’t even have his weapons puch on him or vest on. “I was just playing.” 

“Kakashi!” Iruka lowered the weapon quickly and stepped back. “I’m so sorry!” 

Kakashi relaxed, still smiling. “I’ve never seen you move that fast.” 

Iruka rubbed his eyes and slid his hand up under his headband to push it off. “Sorry… I’m just tired, on edge, ya know?” 

“Well then, sensei, let’s get you to bed.” 

Iruka stared back, still holding the weapon. “I’m not in the mood, Kakashi.” 

“Well then, straight to sleep,” Kakashi said happily, holding the teacher’s shoulders and guiding him into the room. 

“I meant for your jokes!” Iruka corrected, face turning red. 

“Last one then,” Kakashi promised. “You’re scary when your sleepy. I’ve known ANBU less deadly.” 

Iruka fell onto the bed, barely moving to kick off his uniform. “Never forget it.” 

FIN 


	44. Domestic Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata had a fight so the blond goes to his dads' house for the night.

“Hey, sensei,” Naruto greeted unentusastically as he walked through the threshold. 

Iruka sighed and closed the door after him. “Now will you tell me what happened?” He had his hands on his hips while his former student pulled off his sandals.

Naruto shrugged. “It was a fight… ya know.”

“No, I don’t,” Iruka said strongly.

“Yes you do,” Kakashi corrected, carrying a spare blanket and pillow out from the hall. “Hey, Naruto.”

“Hi, sensei,” Naruto was still undertandably in low spirits, following him towards the couch that would be his bed for the night.

“I’m sure Hinata-chan didn’t want to throw you out,” Kakashi said assuringly, “a lot of times people say things they don’t mean when they’re angry.”

“Oh, shut up,” Iruka argued, pointing at him. “You are not an expert at dealing with an angry partner!”

Kakashi stared back expectantly as if waiting for Iruka to rethink that.

“My temper is not the topic right now,” he crossed his arms in a little huff.

“No, it’s Naruto’s stupidity,” Kakashi looked over at the jonin sitting on their couch.

“Hey!” Naruto objected loudly. “It was not my fault!”

“Rule one, at least half of it is always your fault,” Kakashi corrected holding up a finger like back when he was talking to a belligerent genin.

“At least half,” Iruka agreed.

“But I didn’t do anything,” he insisted. “I got home from my mission yesterday and we um- you know… and I thought everything was good but today she just kind of started yelling about something.”

“Something? What was she mad about? Even little things can fester into big things given enough time,” Iruka shared, walking over to sit next to him.

“I know. But how am I supposed to know I did something wrong if she never tells me?” 

“That’s why I said half,” Kakashi smiled with a tilt to his head.

Iruka sighed and nodded his head. “Take the night, think about the things you said, she said, and go back first thing in the morning. There’s nothing wrong with going to bed angry.” 

“Thanks, sensei.” 

“Just don’t wait too long to apologize. You don’t want her realizing just how better off she is without you,” Kakashi added humorously. 

Naruto didn’t answer right away, staring off into the middle distance, thinking to himself. He pushed his hands against his knees. “I think I’m going to go do that now. Something small, something big, I don’t want to lose her.” 

“Maybe call first?” Iruka suggested. “I haven’t known Hinata-chan to have a temper but she could still be mad.” 

Kakashi nodded, agreeing to that course of action. “Let her know where you are and that you want to talk about what happened. An apology will mean more if you know what it’s for.” 

“But don’t use those words!” Iruka added quickly. 

Naruto was still quiet and not himself as he walked towards where the phone was hung on the wall by the kitchen. 

“You can take it to our room if you want some privacy,” Kakashi offered. 

The blond jonin nodded, muttering a, “thanks, sensei,” as he dissapeared down the hall. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Iruka asked as Kakashi sat down next to him on the couch. 

“Oh, I think he knows better than to snoop through our things,” Kakashi said. 

Iruka stared at him, unamused. 

Kakashi put his arm across the back of the couch, leaning back. “The kids will be fine.” 

FIN 


	45. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day it just hits you.

Kakashi walked boredly into the mission’s room. He really hated this part of the job. It was boring and so burocratic. It was best to get it done first thing in the morning and then spend the rest of the day reading, or napping. Both were appealing.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Iruka,“ one desk worker said to the other. “There’s nothing here you can screw up really.”

The chunin smiled and held the back of his head. “Just first day jitters.” He had some bandages on his hand and side of his face, like he’d just recently been on a mission himself. The Third probably put him on desk duty for a reason. He laughed at himself, his own nervousness. “I know you’re right though.” 

Kakashi just stared. He felt like his brain had just leapt right out that window. All he could think about was how pretty he was. And that made no sense. 

“I’ll take your report,” he said politely and smiled up at him. 

Kakashi quickly threw out his arm to hand it to him, almost like he paniked. He chuckled and touched the corner of his mask. “Thanks.” 

The desk worker nodded and then looked back expectantly, wondering why the jonin was still there. 

Kakashi waved and turned walking away feeling like a fool for the first time in a long time. He really hated that Tenzou knew him better than he apparently knew himself. 

_“I don’t know why you read those kinds of books, senpai,” the young ANBU said from his sleeping bag._

_Kakashi hummed, not looking up from said book. “What do you mean?”_

_“Oh… I just thought you- um… liked men…”_

Well, he did now. 

FIN 


	46. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is recovering from surgery.

Kakashi let out a deep breath, walking into the hospital room. He wasn’t really sure he was welcome but also knew Iruka would never tell him he wasn’t.

Iruka was sitting up in the small bed with a stack of papers in his lap. He looked up and smiled. “O-oh, Kakashi-sama. What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing, sensei,” he answered awkwardly. “I uh, brought you these.” He moved his hand forward, holding out the small bundle of flowers. “I know hospital rooms can be dreary…” He rubbed the back of his head, forcing a smile. 

Iruka let the paper in his hand drift down to lay with the others in gentle surprise. “Thank you, Kakakshi-sama…” 

“No ‘sama’, sensei, please.” Kakashi took a few steps forward to set the vase on the table by the bed. “Recovery is not a time to catch up on paperwork, sensei.” 

“Wha- Oh.” Iruka laughed and looked down at the papers. “No. These are get well letters from some students.” 

Kakashi should have noticed the bad handwriting on the pages sooner. “I’m sure they all miss their favorite teacher.” 

Iruka blused and reached back to touch his ponytail. “Thank you, Kakashi-sam-…” 

Kakashi smiled and welcomed himself to sit in a chair besides the bed. “Did they tell you when you can expect to return to the academy?” 

“A week or two, not very long.” 

They were quiet a long second, smiles fading. Kakashi watched him carefully. “Does Naruto know?” 

Iruka shook his head. “No. He would have never left for his mission.” 

Kakashi hummed nodding. “I spoke with Tsunade. She said you must have been in a lot of pain for a long time. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Iruka looked down again. “This sounds stupid now but I thougt it was just… a memory.” 

“A memory?” Kakashi asked. 

“When-” he sighed softly, “when Mizuki threw that shuriken I felt more than the hurt of the weapon… He had been my friend. I thought the lingering pain was the result of his betrayal or my body remembering the wound. But vertebrae pinching a chakra point make much more sense.” He looked up again, smiling sarcastically. 

Kakashi smiled back, honestly. He sat forward in his chair. His hand rested on the one laying on the white bed. “I’m glad you won’t be hurting anymore.” 

“Thank you, Kakashi,” he said, never moving his hand away. 

FIN 


	47. The Pink Ribbon

Iruka walked down the busy street towards the Tower to report for his after-school mission’s room shift. A lot of people waved and smiled at him. Which wasn’t really that unusual. He did know a lot of parents of former and current students. He also was on good terms with several shinobi he worked with or took reports from when he worked in the offices.

He was in high spirits, having finished the lesson he had been teaching. Before the students had taken their lunch breaks he had been behind in the lesson plans. But things had gotten back on track and he finished the day feeling good. 

Kakashi stood leaning against the fence, his book sliding lower as Iruka passed. He turned and stepped forward to follow him. “Are you trying a new look, sensei?”

Iruka looked over confused, coming to a stop there in the road. “What?”

Kakashi seemed about to say something but instead changed his mind. “Sorry, I was mistaken.” He started walking the same way Iruka was again. “On your way to a mission’s desk shift?”

“Oh, actually I am…” Iruka answered, a little suspicious as to why Kakashi would know that, but he supposed that a lot of people did. “Are you on your way to the Tower too?”

“Ah yes, I- have a report to hand in. I think.”

Iruka smiled back and they continued on their way. Though when they got there Kakashi stood in front of the desk and patted his pockets, emptied his weapon’s pouches. “I seem to have misplaced it, sensei. I’ll have to try and remember where I left it.” He turned away and went to sit on one of the couches, aparently thinking, but it looked more like staring off in Iruka’s direction.

His whole shift was filled with odd things like that. Shinobi would start to ask him something but Kakashi would suddenly be behind them to interrupt with a hand on their shoulder. A lot of times it was the same annoying nonsense that the jonin always had to say, so Iruka ignored it.

But at the end of the day Kakashi was still there, sitting. Iruka stood from the desk and walked towards the sofas. “Did you ever find your report, Kakashi-san?”

“Actually, sensei, I didn’t ever have one…” he laughed a little.

Iruka nodded with his arms crossed. “I know. So what are you doing here?”

Kakashi stood slowly and reached a hand back behind the teacher’s head. “I really just think that pink is your color.”

That was good, because that was the color he was turning. He had forgotten! His hairtie had broken and one of the girls in his class gave him her hair ribbon. He had planed on going home before his desk shift but it had slipped his mind entirely.

But Kakashi was holding it, and he could feel his hair down on his neck, thankful his headband was keeping it out of his face. “I-I…YOU LET ME GO ALL DAY LIKE THAT?“

“I told you, sensei,” Kakashi said holding out the ribbon. “I think pink is your color.” 

Iruka snatched it from him. He had to give it back to his student tomorrow. Still he was glaring at the jonin. 

Kakashi just smiled and held up his hand. He disapeared in a cloud of smoke before the chunin could yell anymore. 

Iruka angirly grumbled his whole walk home. 

FIN 


	48. The Pigeon

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you have a pigeon on your head?" 

"I don't know Iruka, why does one breathe?" 

Iruka stared back not sure how to even answer. Team seven had been through their fair share of idiotic pranks and silly adventures, but none had this level of silliness.

Then he saw it. The little note tied to the bird’s leg. “It won’t let you take the letter will it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sensei. The bird is just a friend.”

“Uh huh,” Iruka rolled his eyes. The proud jonin wouldn’t admit his low level mission was going poorly even though the snickering genin behind him said it plenty.

Iruka smiled. It said a lot about Kakashi’s character that he wouldn’t kill the carrier pigeon just for a D-ranked assignment. “A friend? What’s his name?”

Kakashi crossed his arms as if indignant. “How rude, sensei, pigeons are also female.”

“My apologies.” He looked at the three genin near hysteria. Naruto’s eyes were watering. “She is a lovely bird and I’m sure the message she was meant to deliver that you have intercepted is in good hands. Or rather on a good head.”

Naruto lost it, falling back, clutching his stomach.

Kakashi’s single eye closed, clearly irritated but holding himself together. The bird on his head was making a comfy nest out of his hair. The three brats laughing about it. This whole assignment was a joke. Their client had sent a letter to their lover to end their relationship only to change their mind right after releasing the bird. At this time Kakashi was only glad it hadn’t been a messenger hawk.

“Here,” Iruka offered and reached into the bag he kept on his shoulder to carry his student’s assignments from school to home and back again. He had what appeared to be a small bag of seeds he had been planning to eat for a snack. He held out a small handful to the bird. 

They jumped from Kakashi’s hair to Iruka’s arm in a small little flutter and allowed him to take the note with very little protest. Iruka held it out to the team leader but retracted when he went to take it. “You know, since I’m helping team seven with their mission I’m entitled to something.” 

“It’s a D-ranked mission, Iruka-sensei…” Kakashi argued. 

“Still,” he looked over at the genin again. “You all can get me a bowl of ramen. I’ll call it even,” he turned back to Kakashi, giving him the letter. 

FIN 


	49. The Shadow Clone Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi in doing a training exercise with Team Seven accidentally involves Iruka on a more personal level.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi seemed sort of winded, coming to a stop in the road. 

Iruka smiled and greeted him back. It wasn’t unusual. Naruto’s new teacher and team leader was on friendly terms with him. Mostly because Naruto drug them all to ramen a few times a week. “Are you training, Kakashi-sensei, or is the team on a mission in the village?”

“Just trying to lose the brats honestly,” he laughed a little, closing his eye and rubbing his head.

Iruka smiled. “What are they doing this time?” He was well aware of the whole mask fiasco that had happened a few days ago and really thought it rude. Kakashi had every right to want to hide his face for whatever reason. His former students were just being childish. 

“Oh, well-” 

“I think he went this way!” A very Naruto sounding voice shouted from around a corner. 

Before Iruka knew it he was in a dark alley between a fence and a warm body, listening to three disapearing genin on the other side. 

“Sorry, sensei, I was afraid you’d tell them where I went,” Kakashi said quietly against his throat, the two of them squeezed into the narrow space between buildings. 

Iruka felt like his face was burning. “N-no… I wouldn’t of.” 

“Oh. Sorry then,” he smiled. “I’m sure they’ll leave soon.” 

Iruka watched him press his ear to the boards, listening to grumbling genin. “He couldn’t have gone far.” 

“You dope he can use teleportation jutsu.” 

“Akamaru! Sniff him out, buddy!” 

“Kiba’s in on this?” Iruka asked. 

Kakashi pressed a gloveless fingertip to the teacher’s lips. Iruka thought he’d burst before he could smack it away. Kakashi stared at him, curiously. “Your heart’s beating really loud, sensei.” 

Words got stuck in Iruka’s throat, staring at that single dark eye, crooked hitai-ate, and mystery of a face. No wonder everyone wanted to see it so badly. He sort of did too now. 

Kakashi hummed as if thinking, the vibration in the small space melting Iruka’s insides. “You know, you’re kind of cute like this, sensei.” 

“Wha-” 

He saw Kakashi’s hand reach up and pinch the edge of his mask at his nose. He could only stare, all his shinobi skills, reflexes, tactical training, actions and reactions, fell right out the back of his head pressed against the fence. 

“There you are! Good work, buddy,” Iruka looked up to see Inazuka Kiba standing over him, the small dog yipped. 

“Yes, well done,” Kakashi said lightly. Iruka was still stunned looking over to see Kakashi smiling and waving with his mask securely in place as if nothing had happened. “Asking a tracking type ninja is always best when an enemy is alluding you! Good lesson team!” He made the hand sign and the shadow clone vanished in a could of smoke. 

“It was a shadow clone!” Kiba shouted, dropping down. 

“Uuh! Another one! Come on, we gotta find the real Kakashi by sundown!” 

Iruka blinked. A shadow clone? A shadow clone just kissed him? If the genin didn’t find him, he sure would. 

Kakashi’s head snapped up from the book he was quietly reading, sitting alone on the training feild. His clone’s memories mixed with his own. “Uh-oh.” 

FIN 


	50. Wednesday's Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tired Hokage tries to make a new decree.

“Let’s not go to work tomorrow,” Kakashi said tiredly as he fell back into the large bed.

“You’re the Hokage,” Iruka argued with a little laugh, his eyes still closed to the ceiling.

“As the Hokage then I declare that every Wednesday be a holiday,” Kakashi said loudly in a very offical voice.

Iruka rolled onto his side, scooting closer. “Sounds nice. But a lot of people might complain.”

“What’s there to complain about? Everyone gets a day off.” Kakashi moved his arm for the teacher to lay his head on his chest like he sometimes did.

“A day off means less work hours, means less pay,” Iruka explained gently.

“Okay, optional vacation day,” Kakashi suggested, tucking his hand behind his head.

“That won’t work either. Too many employers would chose not to open just so they wouldn’t have to pay those wages.”

“Alright fine no one gets a day off but teachers and Hokages.”

Iruka knew he was joking but continued the debate. “That shows favoritism and looks bad, especially for a Hokage to give himself work days off.”

“So no one gets a day off ever,” Kakashi gave in grumpily, throwing his hand up and then rubbing his eyes. “I’m too tired for this.”

Iruka smiled and lifted his head to look at him. “How about a little vacation? This weekend.”

“Well, people can do whatever they want with their weekends, Iruka.”

“I meant for us, Kakashi.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.”

FIN


	51. Not Without Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the Clone Chase.

Kakashi closed his book and dropped down from the tree his was reading in. This was not good, very not good. Iruka was a well respected chunin in the village. He worked hard and people really gravitated easily towards liking him. Kakashi himself regarded him highly as a comrade and capable shinobi. He did not need to be on Iruka’s bad side. 

His life could easily become more difficult. Handing in mission reports could be impossible. The office workers on Iruka’s side could “misplace” them, and that was just the start of problems he could foresee. He needed to fix this and he needed to do it quickly.

He didn’t have any time to put a plan together, running back to the village. Kakashi knew where his clone had left the teacher but doubted he would still be there. Iruka had been on his way someplace but by the memory of how he had looked, how red his face had turned when they- no when his clone had kissed him, he suspected that Iruka would have just gone home to hide.

Kakashi was very wrong about that though. He barely avoided a kunai coming for his head, turning in the direction it came from and throwing up his own to deflect it. He knew who had thrown it without needing to see him. “Iruka-sensei, let me explain!”

Iruka fell gracefully out of one of the trees. “Explain what?! You’re a pervert?” He had another kunai ready. 

“N-no. I um- I’m sorry, sensei.” Kakashi tossed down his weapon and put his hands up. 

Iruka stomped closer. “If you’re another clone, Kakashi-” he was seething. 

“Nope. It’s me. Honest.” Kakashi smiled even as the teacher grabbed his flak jacket. “I have no idea why my clone did that…” Except that he did. _“You look kind of cute like this, sensei.”_

Iruka’s face fell instantly, eyes dropping to the covered half of Kakashi’s face he had seen earlier. 

He looked really cute like this too. 

“Um… Iruka?” 

The chunin sighed and let go, stepping back. “Just… don’t ever kiss me again, okay.” 

Kakashi didn’t really want to promise that. His clone may have made a rash decision but he couldn’t honestly say he wouldn’t have done the same thing. They did share one consciousness after all. 

“I won’t kiss you again, sensei. Without your permission,” he added quickly. 

Iruka blushed and stared down at his feet. He rolled his eyes and turned away to leave. “Pervert.” 

FIN 


	52. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has a mysterious bruise and Team Seven won't let it go.

Kakashi was late to meet with his genin team, again. The three aspiring ninja were sitting, waiting, on the steps that lead up one of the village streets. “We should have known better than to get here early,” Sakura crossed her arms. “I can’t believe we get the one jonin leader that is so lazy!”

“I know!” Naruto agreed. “What’s the guy doing?” He looked over at his teammate, his attitude changing, “but it’s not all bad is it, Sakura-chan?” He did get to spend more time with her. If only Sasuke wasn’t there.

“Hello, you three!” Kakashi greeted, waving as he walked down the stairs. 

“Kakashi-sensei! You’re more than an hour late!” Naruto shouted accusingly.

“Am I?” Kakashi asked. “I thought I told you all to meet me here at 8.”

“You said 7!” Naruto yelled.

“Why would I say 7?” Kakashi asked back curiously.

“How should I know! You’re the team leader! You said 7! You even made a joke about it!”

“Naruto, I can practically hear you three blocks away,” the chunin teacher interrupted, smiling as he walked closer. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Oh, good morning, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi greeted causally. “On your way to school?”

“Uh yes, running a little late this morning though so I-”

“Whoah, sensei, that’s a big bruise!” Naruto shouted loudly, pointing at the purple mark right below Iruka’s jaw.

Iruka’s friendly demeanour changed instantly. His hand flying up to cover it before smiling tensely. “O-oh it’s just a training accident.” 

“A training accident?” Kakashi asked suspiciously, earning the chunin’s hard glare. 

“Yeah, sensei, that didn’t look like a normal bruise,” Naruto agreed. 

Iruka stared harder at the team leader before looking at the blond. “That’s all it is, Naruto. Thank you for worrying though.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “A training accident. Sensei, it looks like your sparing partner got a little wreckless.” 

“Guess I’ll be having a chat with him later then,” Iruka spoke through his teeth. 

Kakashi stopped smiling. “Okay, team! We really should be going. I wanted to be at the training grounds an hour ago.” 

“See! I knew it!” 

“Kakashi-sensei!” 

Iruka sighed and hung his head as they walked away. He knew having Kakashi over on a weeknight had been a bad idea. 

FIN 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wants Iruka to wear his hair down.

Kakashi folded his arm under his head, laying on his side in the teacher’s cramped bed. Iruka smiled at him across the pillows, his long brown hair about to fall in his face.

“I like your hair down,” Kakashi shared, reaching over to tuck it back behind his ear. “You should just leave like this.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head while getting up. “I’ve always worn it up.” He walked out of the room to go get ready for the day.

Kakashi smiled to himself and waited until he heard the teacher’s shower running to gather up all the hairbands Iruka left on his dresser. All but one went into hiding.

That way Iruka didn’t even notice when he took them. The lone hair tie went up and Iruka and Kakashi left for the day. Little did the chunin teacher know what was waiting for him. 

Kakashi had never been a prankster as a child. He wasn’t as practiced at it as Iruka was. But a well placed tripwire, a perfectly hidden senbon, and knowing Iruka’s exact hight, made this more than some childhood prank. 

Just as the class was coming back from lunch Iruka’s wider than child-sized stride triggered the release of the senbon needle and all it did was cut the first few threads of the tie in the teacher’s hair. Kakashi was elated from his hiding place, in a tree outside the classroom window. 

“Hm?” Iruka reached back, feeling as if something had brushed his hair, not knowing how delicate the thing holding it together had become. One touch and it snapped in his hand. 

Perfection. Kakashi sat back and watched him come to the realization his hair was down, and that there was nothing he could do right then about it. Not for a second did he consider Kakashi was to blame. 

Kakashi didn’t have to pick up his book again. He was plenty entertained watching Iruka for the rest of the school day. 

Other than Iruka developing a habit of tucking his hair behind his ear did anything seem different. 

Kakashi made sure to ask him what happened when they met after the school had let out.

“It must have been an older band,” Iruka said with a shrug. “I’ll just grab another before I go to report for my desk shift.”

“Oh,” Kakashi said, sort of disappointed. “I thought we were getting something to eat together. I am leaving for a mission tomorrow.”

Iruka sighed. “That’s right. I’m sorry, Kakashi. I can try and make it quick.”

“How about I just bring you a new hairtie while you’re at work? That way we can still get dinner,” Kakashi suggested.

Iruka smiled and touched his hair again. “Alright. Thank you, Kakashi.”

“Don’t mention it, sensei.”

Kakashi was really proud of himself for this one. Iruka really had no idea he had gotten him to go out in public with his hair down. It really was a good look on him. 

Only thing was other people seemed to think so too.

Before they even left the school yard one of the teacher’s had complimented him. One shinobi whistled as they walked down the street. Iruka just blushed and laughed it off. 

Kakashi wasn’t laughing. 

Ayame was bright and giggly the whole time they were at the counter. Iruka didn’t seem to notice.

Then finally as the neared the Tower where Iruka would go to report for his desk shift Kotetsu and Izumo had some comments as well. 

“I’ll be right back then,” Kakashi decided. He was going to ‘forget’ but he’d had enough of people staring at his favorite chunin. 

Maybe seeing Iruka with his hair down sould be a privliage only he gets to enjoy. It was that way with Kakashi’s face already. 

“Yes, thank you,” Iruka breathed a sigh.

Kakashi figured he’d go put back all the ties hinding in his pockets as well, before Iruka even had a chance to find them.

FIN


	54. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's rumors going around that Kakashi is seeing someone. Iruka doubts he's deserving of the copy-nin's affection.

Iruka walked down the village street after the school day was over. He had some time before going to his mission’s room shift so he decided to go pay Kakashi a visit. 

The jonin was in the hospital again after a mission. He had said it wasn’t anything serious but the medical-ninja disagreed and Iruka was more inclined to believe them. 

He had left flowers a few days ago to keep Kakashi from complaining about how dreary his room was. Even though he still complained he did it with a little smile now. 

Those flowers definitely caught the eye of the staff. “In all the times you’ve been here, Kakashi-san it looks like you’ve finally got a _special_ visitor.” 

Iruka looked over at the jonin in the bed, hiding his blush from the medical-nin behind him. Kakashi grinned under his mask. “I suppose so.” 

The nurse finished changing the I.V. and left again. Iruka sighed. “They’re going to think you’re seeing someone.“ 

“I am seeing someone,” Kakashi answered simply. 

Iruka shook his head, blushing again. 

Kakashi was only in the hospital two more days before the Hokage decided he was fit enough to return to missions. Meaning Iruka was alone in the village to hear the rumours that started up about Kakashi’s mystery girlfriend. 

“No way,” Genma scoffed from across the mission’s room. “Kakashi doesn’t date.” 

“Apparently he does now,” another shinobi answered. 

Iruka ignored them as best he could until it was circling his academy work as well. “Really?” One female teacher was chatting with another in the hall as he passed. 

“She must be something special.” 

But he wasn’t though. He was just Iruka. He was a good teacher and proud member of the shinobi of the village but he considered himself rather plain in comparison. He had no elemental chakra properties, and was happy to stay at a chunin level in combat and jutsu training. 

What was Kakashi doing with him? 

“Hey, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka turned his head at the familiar voice calling his name down the street. He smiled instantly and waved back, waiting for the jonin to catch up. “Been spreading rumours about me?” His tone was playful, suggesting he didn’t really think Iruka was behind it. “Just had a run-in with Radiou, asking all kinds of things.” 

“Ah, sorry, Kakashi-sensei. They started awhile ago… I just wasn’t sure what to say.” 

“Yah, yah,” he nodded his head and waved his hand to say he understood. “Let’s go get some ramen, sensei.” 

Iruka’s smile faded and eyes looked down as they walked. 

“Something wrong?” Kakashi asked without looking over for more than a glance. 

“Just… thinking is all.” 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and spared another look to the chunin walking besides him. 

Iruka stopped walking. “Kakashi-san… why are you with me?” 

Kakashi turned to look back at him. “Well, I just got back from a mission and thought I’d take this way towards the Tower and now we’re going to get ramen.” 

“No I meant-” 

“We should hurry up and eat, Iruka-sensei. The Hokage probably won’t be happy that I didn’t go straight to her with the report in the first place.” 

Iruka sighed and followed along, still turning the ideas over in his head. 

Without looking back Kakashi asked, “Why are you with me, sensei?” 

Iruka blinked, surprised at the question. Didn't everyone want to be with Kakashi? Wasn't that the problem? He just stared, confused. Was Kakashi trying to say he had the same feelings as he did? 

Iruka smiled a little. This was all sort of silly wasn't it? The two of them worrying about if they deserved each other instead of just being together. "Well, I was leaving the academy and heading for the Tower when you asked me to go for ramen. So now were're getting ramen." 

Kakashi nodded his head and smiled back. "Let's go get ramen then." 

FIN


	55. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru over shares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a SakuOro story but KakaIru is important to it.

Kakashi stared down at the corpse on the table, his arms crossed. "There's only so much medical-ninjutsu can do," Tsunade assured. "The jutsu detached the soul from the body."

Kakashi nodded. "And the ninja that casted it?"

"In custody," the ANBU answered.

"It's not an easy jutsu," the second sannin spoke up from where he had been standing in the shadows, almost as if trying not to be present. "I studied it once. There were some theories that it could be used to move one consciousness into another body, permanently."

Kakashi dropped his head, thinking. "Ibiki and the others can handle the prisoner and discover his true intent."

The ANBU nodded and vanished to go inform them.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Be sure your students know this loss was unavoidable. Reattaching souls is not a medical-nina's job."

"Do not worry about my students, Kakashi. They're stong enough to face death head-on. Like I've taught them," she was boasting.

Kakashi smiled and nodded as she walked out of the autopsy room.

Orochimaru stepped towards the table, into the light. "The counter to this kind of attack is a difficult seal that even I could not perfect."

Kakashi looked down again. "So it is a good thing we've caught the culprit." But a shinobi was dead and one life was enough of a price to pay.

He was long in thought, about how he would inform the man's family, planning the arrangements to move the body, commissioning his name be added to the memorial stone. Orochimaru was quiet from across the metal table until he suddenly wasn't. "You're so much like him, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Kakashi's eyes jumped up.

The sannin seemed to realize he'd said his thought out loud. He shook his head and waved his hand with a smile. "I'm sorry, ignore me."

Kakashi was confused even further, watching the sannin glide out of the room.

It was late when Kakashi finally walked through the threshold to his home. A few lights had been left on for him. He turned them out as he made his way to the bedroom.

He was happily surprised to see the teacher sitting up with a book. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Iruka leaned over to set his book down while Kakashi collapsed across his legs. "I know you had a rough day."

Kakashi hummed as fingers ran through his hair. "It's better now." His eyes closed and he thought again about what Orochimaru had said. 

_"You're so much like him, aren't you?"_

He knew who he meant. It was the only logical conclusion, but why had he said it like that? Like the sannin had some sort of personal connection to his father.

No one had before compared them, not even Gai. What would make Orochimaru relay that sentiment?

He thought about his father, the few memories he had managed to hold on to from his childhood. Some weren't even of Sakumo specially, they were of a yard where they practiced, or a kite with green ribbons. 

"Orochimaru mentioned my father today," Kakashi shared quietly from where he was laying on his side of the bed.

"Mmm?" Iruka hummed with his eyes still closed.

Kakashi smiled at the man trying to sleep besides him. "We can talk about it later."

He was three, maybe four, when his father had come home from a mission. It was bright out, warm, maybe it had been spring. No it had been summer, he hadn't been able to sleep that night in the heat, instead he sat in the hall, listening to the adult's voices as they talked.

It was a memory Kakashi didn't think of much. Most of his past he didn't think about. But now, sitting at his desk, all he could focus on was trying to hear that second voice. The one that wasn't Sakumo's. There was an itch at the back of his mind. Who could of he of been talking to?

The sleepy ears of a child, missing his parent, had filtered out the second person, and what he had heard, time had misplaced.

There were bits and pices of the conversation. It had been about the mission, but he hadn't understood then.

Iruka talked about his day at the academy and it distracted him from his thoughts. They laid in bed, exhausted and comfortable, the few moments before falling asleep.

_She had long black hair, it swayed in the breeze as she walked into the light. His father's voice softly saying, "I wonder if he slept all night here."_

The brush fell from Kakashi's hand, leaving a black stain on the scroll where it dropped. 

_"You're so much like him aren't you?"_

_"Hiruzen knows there's always casualties," the same voice carried softly from the open bedroom door._

_"I wish I could have-"_

_"Sakumo, you're too kind for your own good."_

He stared at the door across the room, feeling like it was getting closer.

_"You shouldn't kill a garden snake, Kakashi." His father took the training kunai from him and sat in the grass so they could watch the green tail disappear into the bushes. "Just because something looks scary doesn't mean it's evil."_

_"No one else will get hurt, Kakashi," Iruka said kindly, stroking his hair as they laid in bed._

_"At least no one died in vain," Orochimaru's voice comforted his father as his eyes grew heavy._

Kakashi fell back in his chair.

_"You're so much like him, aren't you?"_

He smiled, blowing out a soft laugh. "Apparently, more than I knew." He sat up again, reaching for the brush.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Achem* The Hatake men have a lot in common.


	56. Hiding Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is hiding from his Hokage duties when Iruka finds him.

Iruka walked down the hall carrying an armful of paperwork heading for one of the filing rooms.

He really enjoyed working in the Tower on the weekends. The sun came through the windows, some were even open to let in the summer breeze. The air was somehow happier, the other staff members trying their best to enjoy a Saturday at work.

He nearly dropped the reports he was carrying, opening the door to find the Hokage sitting on the floor in the small dark room. 

“Kakashi-sama?! What are you doing?”

Kakashi jumped up and put his hand over the teacher’s mouth, pulling him into the cramped space. “Shh, sensei, you’ll give away my hiding spot.”

If Iruka could have he would have crossed his arms. “Hiding spot?”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. Shikamaru bet me that for every minute I can stay hidden I get an extra minute on my lunch break.”

“So how long do you plan on staying hidden for?” Iruka asked knowingly.

“Three hours,” Kakashi joked, making the chunin roll his eyes. “No, no. Thirty minutes at most.”

“Well then you can file these for me while you hide,” Iruka pushed the stack of papers into the Hokage’s chest.

“Or you could and we’ll spend more time together, sensei,” Kakashi said back with a mild amount of suggestion.

“Or you could and when I leave I won’t tell Shikamaru where you’re hiding.”

“Blackmailing a Hokage? Sensei, I’m surprised,” Kakashi took the papers from him.

“Oh, it shouldn’t be that surprising,” Iruka replied, stepping onto his toes. “Given the other things I do to the Hokage all the time.” Kakashi smiled behind his mask and leaned down for Iruka to give him a small kiss. 

“Enjoy your break,” he said falling back and turning to leave.

FIN


	57. Chapter 57

Iruka was working in the archive room, putting scrolls into their respective slots in the wall full of them. He hummed to himself happily, moving down the row.

He stopped and looked up when the door slid opened. “Kakashi-sensei?”

“Shh,” Kakashi rushed over and pulled the chunin past another wall of shelves. “Please help me, Iruka-sensei.”

“What? What’s going on?”

Kakashi looked in the direction of the door and then pulled him further down the shelves as if trying to space between it and them. “Tsunade-sama. She’s after me.”

Iruka crossed his arms with the scroll still in his hand. “Can’t imagine why.”

“No, really, this time I- well… did mostly nothing wrong.”

“Kakashi, whatever the Hokage wants you for I-”

“HATAKE!” The door slamed in its frame as it opened under emense force.

Iruka’s scroll fell onto the floor, the hand on his flak jacket pulling him forward so suddenly he had no time to react. Kakashi pressed their weight into the shelf behind Iruka, for an additional effect that kept him from pushing the jonin off.

It took seconds for Tsunade to round the shelves and find the pair, in Iruka’s case genuinely, shocked and red-faced. “T-tsunade-sama,” Kakashi slid his mask back up and stepped away from the teacher. “Did my break run too long again? Um, sorry… I was-”

Tsunade’s anger seemed to fall right out of her, staring at her shinobi. She threw up a hand. “Just get to my office so we can continue your Hokage training.”

Kakashi nodded and waited for her to leave before turning towards Iruka only narrowly avoid a thrown fist. “WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!”

“Listen, sensei,” Kakashi put up his hands and wound around the shelves. “I needed an excuse fast and- Well, you’re the only one that’s seen my face and Tsunade-sama has a soft spot for-”

“No! Shut up! Get out!” He closed his eyes and held his face. Finally he groaned and went back to pick up the scroll he had dropped, thinking he was alone again.

“So next time I’ll treat you to ramen first?”

Iruka squeezed the scroll harder, then sighed and slid it into its place. “…fine.”

FIN


	58. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi shouldn't have ticked off the host.

“Where’s your costume, Kakashi-san?”

“Oh, I’m a ninja, sensei.” Kakashi’s eye closed with a smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes. 

“Eternal rival!” Gai shouted from across the room. “I see that I have bested you in our costumes this year!” He was wearing a large colorful wig and a ridiculous getup. 

“Have you, though?” Kakashi asked coolly. “I think I am much better at being a ninja than you a clown.”

Gai’s whole body sank. “You are so right, rival! How could I have been so blind! The best costume was there the whole time!”

Iruka crossed his arms. “Well, I think Gai-sensei was doing a pretty good job at entertaining us until you got here.”

Kakashi turned towards him. Gai never questioned a defeat and Kakashi was thankful for that. Iruka was trying to instigate this. 

“I think you two should have a competition. Gai’s ability to be a clown against yours as a ninja. Then we’ll know who has the better costume.”

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him. Had he done something? Was Iruka mad at him?

“That sounds like a great idea,” Asuma chimed, holding up his drink. Kurenai laughed and Genma grinned.

Were all of them mad at him?

“Fine,” he agreed. It shouldn’t be that hard, he really was a capable shinobi. “What’s my mission?”

Iruka looked around the room to see if there were any suggestions. They were all quietly thinking. “Well a shinobi has to be smart, stealthy, take calculated risks, and not be afraid of the consequences.” 

Asuma snickered. “Steal something. From any one of us.” 

That was easy enough, Kakashi thought to himself, ready to accept the challenge. 

“Too easy,” Iruka shook his head. “It has to be something only a ninja can pull off.” 

“I’d say trying to steal something from a room full of on guard shinobi would be pretty difficult,” Kakashi argued. 

“I wouldn’t try it,” Genma agreed. 

Iruka sighed. “Fine. Steal something of value, no kunai or weapons _you_ already have, and we can’t notice it’s missing until the end of the night.” 

Kakashi nodded. “And Gai has to act as our entertainment then?” 

“Don’t worry, rival! I have done research with the circus performers!” After a showy display of handstands and fake falls he began to juggle. 

At least Kakashi would have a distraction to work with. 

Of course everyone thought he would go for Asuma’s lighter. But he used it too often to not notice it was gone. No, he had another idea and was working on it’s execution. 

“Bored with the party, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked, walking into the kitchen where the jonin was standing alone. 

“Everyone I try to talk to thinks I’m about to steal something and none of them want to be made a fool of. Well, except Gai, I guess.” 

“I don’t think it’s foolish to have fun,” Iruka argued lightly. 

“When was the last time you had fun, sensei?” 

“What? I’m fun,” he said defensively. 

“Oh really? Making others work at a party is what you consider fun?” Kakashi challenged. 

“Gai doesn’t think of it as work. And for you it’s punishment,” Iruka pointed forcefully. 

“I knew it. You’re upset with me over something.” 

“You were late and you didn’t wear a costume,” Iruka crossed his arms and held up his head, looking like he had won. 

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said softly, stepping away from the counter. “If you wanted to punish me all you had to do was ask.” 

“What?” Iruka turned his head to watch him walk back to the party. He shook it off, probably part of his plan. 

Kakashi thought he was doing a pretty good job of drawing just the right amount of attention, going from standing in one corner to the next, being rebuffed when seemingly getting close enough to pick a pocket. 

Iruka sighed, approaching him while he stood in the hall. “I’m sorry, Kakashi-san. You look like you’re having a miserable evening.” 

“At least you’ll talk to me. So it’s not all bad.” 

Iruka smiled and touched the edge of his scar. “I could probably call off the challenge if you want.” 

Kakashi shook his head. “No, no, I deserve it. I should have never been late to your party in the first place. It’s not like I get to spend much time with you, sensei.” 

“What do you mean?“ 

“We’re both busy people,” Kakashi answered. “But you’re good company. You’re a lot like Naruto, you know.” 

“Really?” Iruka asked, leaning against the wall besides him. 

“Kind, happy,” Kakashi clarified. “You’re nice to be around.” 

“Kakashi-san… that comment you made earlier…” Iruka began shyly. 

Kakashi laughed and held his neck. “Ah, sensei, forget it. I was just being funny.” 

“Oh…” Iruka sounded just as disappointed as Kakashi hoped he would. 

“You wouldn’t have to ask,” Kakashi went on, smiling beneath his mask. 

“What?” Iruka was blushing like there was no miscommunication but he was still unsure of the implications. 

“I like you,” Kakashi confessed honestly with an awkward laugh, “maybe a little more than I should.” 

Iruka dropped his head, staring at the floor. “Oh I- I’m sorry, Kakashi-san, but I-” 

Before he could get the words out Kakashi turned and tilted the teacher’s face towards him. Stepping back, he apologized. “Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I just didn’t want you to finish that sentence. I understand though.” He smiled and tilted his head. “We should probably be getting back to the party.” 

Iruka coughed and shook his head as if to clear away his embarrassment. “R-right.” 

Kakashi went on like nothing had happened, continuing to get close to people, discussing missions and work and just a little bit of village gossip. It was a party afterall. 

At the end of the night Gai had tired himself out, but wore the biggest grin. “Aha, rival! I noticed you were unsuccessful in your efforts.” 

“You think so?” He purposefully looked across the room to Iruka. He watched the puzzled look turn to realization and then to red hot anger or embarrassment, maybe both. Before he got a chance to say anything though Kakashi pulled Kurenai’s costume jewelry bracelet from his pocket, tossing it back to her. 

“I didn’t even notice!” She laughed and looked down at where it had been. 

“Because you don’t usually wear jewelry. You wouldn’t of noticed it missing,” Kakashi shrugged and looked back at Gai. 

“You are a better ninja than me a clown,” Gai was weeping, streaking his face paint. 

“Mah, you were a pretty good clown though,” he offered with a smile. 

He found a reason to hang back as people left, saying he’d help Iruka clean up. It was the least he could do for being late. 

Iruka waited until it was just the two of them. “Did you have the bracelet when you kissed me?” 

“I had it twenty minutes after I showed up.” 

Iruka laughed and shook his head. 

“I wasn’t lying.” 

“I realize that…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Iruka-sensei. I won’t ask you to change your mind,” Kakashi said gently, handing him one of the serving trays that once had snacks on it. 

“It’s just- not a good time. The academy and work, I can’t really spare a lot of time for- …other things. It’s not that- I don’t know…” 

“That’s a fine answer, sensei.” He turned for the door, sure Iruka wanted to be alone. 

“But- Kakashi, we could- get ramen together or something.” 

Kakashi nodded, “ramen always sounds better if you’re the one asking me.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes but laughed. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” 

“Goodnight, Iruka. Happy Halloween.” 

FIN 


	59. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kakashi and Iruka trade clothes.

_“Hey kid!” Kakashi came to a stop in the alley._

_Iruka stood quickly, dropping the stick he had been poking at the anthill. “I wasn’t hurting them!”_

_“What?” The older boy shook his head and then looked back at where he had been running from. “Can you do a transformation jutsu?”_

_“No! I’m not even in school yet,” he looked at him like he was talking to a moron._

_Kakashi didn’t have time to explain that he had just said the wrong things to some idiotic chunin who now wanted to ‘teach this brat a lesson’. He most definitly would have no problem taking them on in combat and turning the tables on the fully grown jerks who underestimated him, but the Third had threatened to put him back in the academy if he got into more trouble. “Listen I need your clothes.”_

_“My clothes?” He tugged at his shirt._

_“The brat went that way!” A man’s voice shouted from around the corner._

_Kakashi was pulling off his armored gloves and outer layers. “Hurry up, kid.”_

_“If they think I’m you I’ll be the one in trouble,” he argued even though they were in the middle of trading._

_“They won’t hurt you. Once they realize you’re not me they’ll let you go,” Kakashi said quickly, tugging on the younger boy’s clothes. “Just run when I tell you to okay, kid.”_

_“Iruka,” he said sternly. “And I know how to run, I get in trouble too.”_

_Kakashi was about to answer but didn’t get a chance to._

_“There’s the brat!”_

_“Run!”_

Kakashi smiled looking at the clothes folded neatly at the bottom of his dresser drawer. It was getting time to do laundry again, he thought while pulling on his uniform shirt. 

He really should give them back. But after sixteen years he would need a pretty good excuse to why he had kept them. 

He sild the drawer closed and went to go find his vest. He was already running late to meet his new team. 

Iruka turned out the light in his bedroom as he left, ready to go start his day. An old pair of armoured gloves on the shelf with other mementos near the door. 

FIN 


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu and Izumo dress up as Konoha's most famous couple.

Iruka looked unamused at his friend at his door. “Izumo, are you dressed as me?”

“Yeah, you like it? Wait ‘til you see Kotetsu!” He laughed loudly and patted his friend on the shoulder. “It’s a couple’s costume.”

“What?” Iruka turned his head to look around the crowd of friends in his apartment. Nearly the whole teaching staff, the friends he had at the mission’s desk, and a few others that had tagged a long. It wasn’t really that many, a manageable party. 

He saw Kotetsu, a spikey haired white wig, a shirt that went all the way up over his nose, and a crooked headband. Iruka blinked and asked again, “What?” 

“You don’t know?” Izumo’s demeanour changed. He rubbed the back of his neck where his hair that was usually hidden in a bandana was up in a ponytail. He laughed tensely. “Oh well everyone thinks you two are together. But not seriously,” he added quickly. “It’s a joke, you know?” 

“What?” Iruka asked again, voice louder than before. The whole village thought- but why? He looked around again, this time spotting the real Kakashi who was standing with Asuma, talking about something. 

Iruka cut them off, dragging Kakashi away. “Did you know that people think we’re- _together_?” 

“Well, I’m sure someone noticed you pulling me into your bedroom, sensei,” Kakashi said evenly, unfased. 

Iruka turned red and shook his head. “No! Like- dating together.” 

“That’s what I meant,” Kakashi nodded like nothing was wierd about any of this. 

Iruka was at a loss for words. He knew? Kakashi knew! The whole village but Iruka knew! 

“What is your costume supposed to be anyway?” Kakashi asked offhandedly. 

Iruka wanted to hit him or yell at him. “I’m salmon nigiri! Why didn’t you tell me we were a joke to the whole village?! Don’t you think I’d want to know something like that?! Why do people even think we- we’re-” 

“I don’t think it’s a joke,” Kakashi replied with a shrug. “People think we’re together. We’re not. There’s not really a punchline there.” 

“We’re not…” Iruka sounded unsure about it, almost like it was a question. 

Kakashi looked confused by that. “Right?” 

Iruka’s world was reeling he took a step back and sat down on the edge of his bed. He did spend a lot of time with Kakashi, liked spending time with him. The man was easy to talk to, quiet but kind. He thought about him a lot, about how retelling him something would go, about what they would talk about next. “Oh no…” He had never felt so embarassed. Everyone in the whole village knew he had a crush on Hatake Kakashi except himself. 

“Iruka, it’s just a stupid thing,” Kakashi tried to sound reassuring. “We don’t even like each other that way.” 

Iruka dropped his blushing face into his hands. “You don’t.” 

Kakashi paused mid-stride for the bed. “What?” 

“Leave me alone to die with dignity.” He shook his head, face still covered. 

“Oh… Well… um-” Kakashi laughed tensely and touched the corner of his mask. “Now we have a joke, sensei.” 

“I know and it’s me.” 

“Actually…” he laughed again. “Us.” 

Iruka parted his fingers and stared up at him. “What?” 

“Everyone in the village notices our feelings for each other but us.” 

Iruka shook his head again with a humiliated noise that turned into laughter.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. “So should we go back to the party then or…” 

“Oh!” Iruka jumped up. “Right. Um what- should we-” 

“I don’t think we have to do anything, sensei.” Kakashi opened the door like he knew there was going to be a group of people just on the other side of it. He waved at them while Iruka was turning red again. 

FIN 


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi accidentally says too much.

Iruka looked over at the jonin standing in his kitchen, helping him make dinner. 

It was something they did together every once in awhile. Iruka apparently needed the help. He was used to his own cooking though so he didn’t see what the problem was.

“Is this right?” Iruka asked over the pan on the stove. 

Kakashi moved away from the counter to look over his shoulder. “Yeah. Just keep stirring it.”

“You know, if I keep this up eventually I’ll be able to cook you dinner all on my own.” 

They hadn’t been doing this for very long. Whatever it was. They really hadn’t defined it, but it didn’t really matter. They were both happy. 

Kakashi laughed a little. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, sensei.” 

“I’ll quit teaching. Open my own resturant,” he said jokingly. 

“Then you won’t be Iruka-sensei anymore,” Kakashi said a little sadly as he went back to another task. 

“I don’t think it will stop you from calling me that.” 

“Just because it suits you,” Kakashi said easily. “One of the things I love about you.” 

They both froze, heads snapping up in the next second. “You what?” Iruka turned quickly. 

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “I um… didn’t mean to say that…” 

“But you did,” Iruka couldn’t unhear it. Kakashi loved him. Was in love with him. They weren’t just ‘something’ they were a ‘real thing’. 

“Well… we can just… pretend I didn’t.” 

Iruka shook his head and walked towards him. “What else do you love about me?” 

“Iruka…” 

He was grinning he knew he was, he couldn’t help it. “You can’t take it back.” 

“I don’t really want to,” he said shyly. “It’s just kind of fast, you know.” 

“And you’re already head over heels for me.” 

“Iruka,” he said again a little sterner. 

“When did you know? That you were so in love with me.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and put his back to him. Iruka moved closer, poking his shoulder. “I’m only joking.” 

“I know.” 

“I like you a lot, Kakashi.” 

He turned his head back towards him. “I like you too.” 

“You love me,” Iruka corrected with another wide smile. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi admitted in a sigh. “Though not for your cooking.” 

“Shit!” Iruka spun back around to the stove while Kakashi just smiled. 

FIN 


	62. Rain Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has an unexpected visitor that needs a little help.

Iruka looked up at the sound of scratching at his door. “Iruka-sensei!” 

He quickly got up and went to answer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was you, Biscuit-san.” It was stange that Kakashi’s ninken came to his home. He had only just met them a few weeks ago, since he and Kakashi realized there was more between them than friendship. It was all a learning process. He didn’t have much experience with ninken.

The small dog walked into the teacher’s home and shook the rain water off before Iruka could even offer him a towel. He mentally hit himself, ninken were still very much dogs underneath all their training. Biscuit welcomed himself further into the apartment, going to the low table where Iruka had been drinking his evening tea and gradding assignments. He nosed the papers, smelling the academy and the students that Iruka taught. “School work?”

“Uh, yeah,” Iruka watched him lower his paw and sit beside the cushion that was where Iruka had been. “I’m sorry, Buiscuit-san, did Kakashi send you?”

The small dog shook his head. “No.”

“O-okay…” he stood there awkwardly. “Do you want a towel or something?”

“Oh sure.” He stood up again and walked down the hall. Iruka moved quickly to go after him. 

He shouldn’t of expected a dog to have manners. 

“This is where you sleep huh,” the wet ninken was on his bed, nose to the pillows. “Hey, Boss has been here.”

Iruka laughed awkwardly and grabbed for a clean towel from the shelf in his closet. “Can I ask why you’re here, Biscuit-san?”

“Oh…” he sat again giving Iruka permission when he asked to dry him off. “My brothers.”

Iruka didn’t know much about their social order, only what he had been told. That Pakkun was pack leader second to Kakashi and Biscuit was the last. “Did you tell Kakashi about whatever’s going on?”

“He always says the same thing.”

“Oh. Can you tell me about whatever’s going on?” Iruka asked carefully, he had a feeling his ability to talk to children would come in handy.

“They just don’t get it. I know I’m supposed to go last but I don’t want to drink after Bull. It’s more slobber than water.” 

“Okay…” Iruka tried to contextualize half an argument a dog was making. If it were his students he’d have them take turns playing or sharing so no one got the short end. He didn’t think that would work here. “I can um, keep a water dish here for you, and I promise not to let the others use it.” 

“Really?” It was amazing how high the floppy ears could raise up. “You’d do that?” 

“Of course.” Iruka laughed a little. What a silly thing to get excited over. “Um, I’m sorry, Biscuit-san, I have to get back to work…” 

“That’s okay, Iruka-sensei.” The ninken did a turn into the middle of the bed and laid down with his head on his paws. 

“Oh… okay.” Iruka left the bedroom. “Guess you can nap there…” He scratched the back of his head and walked towards his cushion but never got there because there was a knock on his door. 

With a sigh he went to get it, suspecting who it was already. Kakashi was as soaked as the rest of the ninken behind him. 

“Hey, Iruka- have you seen Biscuit?” His words were a little rushed and a little paniked. 

“He’s here.” There was a collective sigh of relief. Iruka turned to let them all in. “I’ll find more towels.” 

Kakashi gave the ninken a hand sign to sit and wait as he followed him. Iruka was going to have to learn that. 

Iruka went to his closet. Kakashi held his hands on his hips, staring down at his ninken on the bed. “I know you’re not sleeping.” 

His eyes opened and ears lowered, as flat to his head as they could. “Are you mad, Boss?” 

Iruka passed Kakashi a towel so he would stop dripping on the floor. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before you left? Why did you even leave in the first place?” 

Biscuit was sitting up, his head low. “I know you didn’t care.” 

“It’s really okay, Kakashi,” Iruka said carefully. “I told him I could keep a dish here for him.” 

“The water again? I told you-” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka gently tugged at his arm to pull him into the hall. 

The jonin sighed and focused on drying his hair. “Iruka, this is-” 

“I know it’s none of my business. But he’s not asking for much.” 

“You can’t show favoritism,” Kakashi said honestly. “If one gets something they all do. It’s fair, Iruka.” 

“Then they can all have their own dish,” Iruka shrugged and went to where the other ninken were waiting. “Here you go, Bull-san.” He draped the yellow towel around him and then passed the rest out.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.”

Kakashi didn’t ask permission before he started helping them. Iruka still felt the need to. 

The air was a tense kind of quiet and Iruka wondered if he over stepped somehow. 

Kakashi paused, seeing the table. “We’re keeping you from your work.”

Shiba stopped complaining about how the rain was ruining his smell. Iruka didn’t look up. “It’s late. I’m not getting anything else done tonight.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi sighed and stood up. Uhei snuck away to sniff around the apartment. "We shouldn't intrude like this," he stood to talk to the chunin after gathering up the towels. The ninken leaving to investigate Iruka's home. 

"It's fine," Iruka said plainly and went into the kitchen. He didn't have enough dishes, being single for so long, but he could spare a bowl and had a few extra cooking pots. With the tap running he filled one after the other. He knew Kakashi was watching him, having come back from the hall, telling the ninken not to make a mess of anything. 

Iruka was recounting the impomptu water dishes when he felt the jonin come closer, a maskless kiss pressed to his temple. Iruka tuned his head to see Kakashi pulling it back up over his nose. Iruka smiled and went to put the dishes on the floor. 

"Hey, are we sleeping here?" Urushi asked, walking into the kitchen. 

Kakashi looked over at Iruka. He nodded. "It's late and it's raining. Come on." 

Pakkun and Biscuit were already having a conversation on his bed. Guruko hopped up to join them. "This smells the most like Iruka-sensei." 

"It's not bad," Bull sat on the floor with his head on the mattress. 

Uhei walked around to the other side. "Boss has been here." 

"I'll sleep on the floor. Just get me a pillow, youngster," Pakkun dropped down off the foot of the bed. 

It took some work, and a little more patience on Iruka's part, his bed suddenly a lot smaller than he remembered it. 

"I like Iruka-sensei," Biscuit announced before a sleepy chours of 'me too's followed, Kakashi included. 

FIN


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never.

Iruka opened his apartment door, genuinely surprised by the presence of the Hokage on his doorstep. “Hokage-sama?”

“You can drop the sama, sensei.” Kakashi smiled and waved his hand. “Or would it be sōke-dai now?”

Iruka blinked at him and then looked down at the envelope he was being handed. “Th-this means I passed?”

Kakashi just continued to smile, watching him open the letter. 

Iruka nearly shouted he was so happy. He had worked so hard to get ready for that exam and with the stress of fulfilling the role of Naruto’s father at the wedding ceremony on top of it. He was almost certain that another candidate in the room had scored higher than him.

But he was holding the congratulatory letter in his hand.

He looked up again at Kakashi. “Thank you so much, Kakashi-sama. For everything.”

“Well… I didn’t really do anything,” Kakashi held the back of his head. “You’re the one who passed the exam.”

Iruka shook his head. “No you extended the date for me. You believed in me. You brought me this letter!” Iruka waved it. It wasn’t typical for the Hokage to do any of those things. 

“I didn’t want you to have to wait for the test results,” Kakashi excused with a little laugh, “and it was only fair seeing as there were others who were conflicted with Naruto’s wedding. As for the rest of it- I’ve always thought your will of fire brighter than others.”

Iruka smiled remembering a time when they sat on a bench talking about the will of fire. He looked down again, rereading the good news on paper. “Thank you.”

“This means you’re no longer a chunin,” Kakashi said almost as if he’d thought the words through.

“Oh.. I guess not,” Iruka was almost a little disappointed. “I guess I'm not a ninja anymore.”

“Good,” Kakashi announced definitively, “because now I can do this.”

Iruka’s eyes went wide, completely frozen on the spot as the Hokage kissed him as they stood in his doorway. “Kakashi-sama!” He was turning red when Kakashi moved away, hiding half his face with the letter. “Wha- Why did you just- do that!”

Kakashi laughed tensely. “Well I thought it’s be a little obvious… I uh, really like you Iruka-sensei and was waiting for something like this so I could tell you.”

Iruka snapped out of whatever embarrassed spell he had been standing in. “For how long?!”

“What? Oh um, a while I suppose…” he scratched the back of his head again. “Look, I know it’s-”

Iruka grabbed the Hokage’s armored vest and pulled him forward into the apartment while leaning up for another kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He sounded angry but the way he kicked the door closed and pushed Kakashi against the wall suggested something else.

“Oh- I um-”

“Can I?” Iruka was already holding holding his mask.

“Sure,” Kakashi offered quickly before they were kissing again, this time nothing between them. 

“You should have told me,” Iruka breathed somewhere between them. “We could have been together a long time ago.”

“You could have told me,” Kakashi pointed out, shedding his vest when prompted to. This was happening a lot faster than he had anticipated but he wasn't about to complain.

“I didn’t know,” Iruka argued before another long winded exchange of tongues.

Kakashi held his shoulders moving him back, both of them panting. “You didn’t know?”

Iruka started laughing, dropping his head onto Kakashi’s shoulder. “I'm really bad at this.”

“What?” Kakashi blinked, staring at the cupboards in Iruka’s kitchen. 

“You've always been special to me, Kakashi. I just didn’t know why until now.”

“Always?” Kakashi asked, turning his head.

“You were the first jonin leader that didn’t try to blame the outcome of a mission on me. The first one to ever show any interest in things that were bothering me. The only one who came to my rescue over and over.”

“It was only twice,” Kakashi said gently. “Three times at most.”

Iruka stepped back, smiling. He shook his head. “I'm an idiot.”

“I think your test scores say otherwise,” Kakashi reminded him of the paper that had been dropped on the floor.

Iruka looked at him blankly. “We could have been together this whole time. We could be so much _more_ than we are right now. I feel like a whole half of my life has been wasted.”

“Mah, sensei,” Kakashi shook his head and held his shoulders again pulling him closer. “It wouldn’t of worked out. I was a different person then.”

Iruka was quiet. It sort of looked like he was pouting. 

It made Kakashi smile. “Besides, I sort of like what we are now. I mean I like it a lot more that what we were fifteen minutes ago.”

Iruka started blushing again, realizing how quickly he had acted, burying his face in Kakashi’s neck. Both of them laughing.

FIN


	64. When You Realized It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka talk about when they first realized they loved the other.

Iruka slid into the bed while Kakashi closed his book and set it on the nightstand. “Want me to turn out the light?”

“Yeah.” Iruka settled into his half of the bed, sighing as he closed his eyes. “Sorry we’ve been missing each other lately. I’ll try not to work late anymore.”

“It’s alright. I know you care about the future of the academy,” Kakashi excused gently, turning onto his side.

Iruka scooted closer to put his arm around him. “I care about you too.”

Kakashi hummed, mumbling a small, “I know.” 

Iruka smiled, nuzzling his face between the man’s shoulders. “I think about you a lot while I’m at work,” he admitted honestly. “About how we first met and when I realized what a good person you are, and when I first fell in love with you.” 

“Yeah?” Kakashi asked, moving to lay on his back, Iruka’s head on his shoulder. “I think a lot about that too.” 

“When did you first realize it?” 

“You had this real big smile, talking to Naruto about his jonin exams. I thought you should be that happy forever… Sounds sort of silly out loud.” 

“We weren’t even dating then,” Iruka pointed out suspiciously. 

“I know.” 

Iruka laughed a little. “Okay I guess I don’t have much room to talk. Our second date, you were all awkward and getting the lines out wrong.” 

“That’s the moment you fell in love with me?” Kakashi almost sounded insulted. 

“I figured it meant you really liked me, and that was good, because I really liked you too.” He leaned on his arm to strecth up for a kiss. “I love you, Kakashi.” 

“Love you too, Iruka.“ 

FIN


	65. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is sick and Kakashi just wants to help.

Iruka jumped upright in his bed, immediately regretting it. The room spun slightly and sinuses felt heavy. All of him felt heavy and like his whole body just wasn’t his. 

There was another noise from outside his bedroom, telling him it hadn’t just been a fever dream. With a lot more struggle than it should have been he rolled out of bed on wobbly legs. He shivered in the open air, feeling like he was cold but still sweating. He clung to his sheet, pulling it from his bed to wrap around him. 

On his way out of the bedoom he grabbed a kunai, holding it in his shaking hand. He was well aware of the state he was in. Every bone of his body protested his mere existence, let alone walking upright. 

With a wave of relief he slumped against the wall, which was simultaneously cool and nice against his head and freezing and unomforable to the rest of him, the back of a familiar jonin in his kitchen. “Kakashi-san?”

Kakashi stopped and turned around. “Iruka-sensei!” He looked down at the kunai in his hand and the way he was standing. “You look awful. Were you going to try and fight someone off like that?”

“I wasn’t really expecting anyone.” Iruka weakly tossed down the weapon so it slid intead of sticking into his floor. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were sick, and from the look of you I was told correctly.”

“So you broke into my house?”

“I like to think there was a lot more finesse than just breaking a window.”

“You picked a lock and broke a seal. I’ll tell everyone what a great ninja you are,” Iruka said sarcastically, dragging himself along the wall. “My point was why are you here?”

“Oh well, as I’ve told you I have plenty of hobbies and cooking may be one of them. I read a recipe for some soup that I thought I might try and make you,” Kakashi shared with his eye closed in a smile, scratching his hair. 

Iruka didn’t really see how that did anything but lead to more questions but he had a headace and hadn’t actually eaten anything that day. “Alright fine.”

“Um, sensei, you should go lay down.”

Iruka opened his eyes realizing he had almost fallen asleep where he had been standing. He nodded and turned, walking back down the hall. He collapsed in a heap half way onto his bed and felt that was probably good enough.

Then he noticed his feet being lifted and body turning to lay correctly. Kakashi didn’t say anything. He wordlessly untangled him from the blankets and then walked away again.

Iruka shivered and closed his eyes. Was this death?

“Here,” Kakashi’s voice was soft. 

Iruka didn’t even open his eyes. “What?”

Kakashi’s hand held his, passing him a cold wash cloth. “Put this on your forehead.”

Iruka reached up, sloppily dropping it onto his face. Instantly he was in love. “Ahh so nice.”

He heard Kakashi laugh, felt him pat his arm. “Take a nap, sensei, I’ll wake you when the soup is done.”

“Okay,” Iruka said dumbly, already half way there. “Hey, Kakashi… thank you.” He didn’t know if the man heard or not, or even if he had still been in the room.

Which of course he was, Kakashi wasn’t there because he was in love with a wash cloth.

FIN


	66. Playing Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Hokage dating the Vice Principal, Kakashi has to be weary of showing favoritism to the academy.

Shikamaru lowered the clipboard, realizing that the Hokage was no longer listening. “Kakashi-sama, did you hear me?”

Kakashi was still staring across the meeting room at the group of academy administrators and teachers that had been there to discuss that year’s budget. He never looked at his advisor, “What?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Kakashi-sama, you don’t have the time to-”

Kakashi waved his hand as he walked away. “Iruka-sensei,” he greeted happily. The other teachers smiled and bowed their heads, excusing themselves. “Everyone statisfied with this year’s academy allowance?”

“Um, that was a very generous amount, Hokage-sama. You really should have considered things more. Usually these meetings drag on for hours.”

“That sounds boring,” Kakashi dismissed. “Though I don’t mind spending more time with you.”

Iruka blushed, looking down. “We um-” he looked up again, only Kakashi and him in the room. “Did Shikamaru leave?”

“Probably right outside. He can’t really go to the next meeting without me.”

“You’ll be late, won’t you?” Iruka asked, watching him step closer and reach for his mask.

“Haven’t you heard, I’m notoriously late,” Kakashi joked, leaning down. “I like when our work crosses pathes.”

Iruka smiled again, laughing a little when one short kiss turned into three. “You know the staff members think we got the budget so easily because of me.”

“Oh, no, no,” Kakashi stepped back again, slipping his mask back up. “I want the school to start expanding. I already got permission from the Daimyo to start a construction project. The teachers will be needing new materials and reimbursed for their troubles over the next year.”

“It just looks…” 

“I know how it looks, Iruka,” he dismissed lightly. “But dating the Vice Principal has not influenced any of my policy. Except in regards to corporal punishment.” He gave a wink and turned to leave. “Come on, sensei, I’ll be late for my next meeting.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll learn your lesson one way or another.”

“You’ve always been an excellent teacher,” he said as he opened the door. 

Shikamaru was indeed waiting in the hall for him. 

Iruka laughed harder, glad that his former student had no context for the last line. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed with a wave as they went in opposite directions down the hall.

FIN


	67. I'm Hatake Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka does his best impression of the Copy Ninja.

“I’m the great Hatake Kakashi,” Iruka announced through the mask drawn up over his nose. “Master of a thousand jutsus. Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja. A genius, a prodigy. Let me just find my smut to read.” He patted his pockets as if looking for it. 

Kakashi watched him from where he was still laying in bed. “What are you doing?”

“I grabbed your shirt by mistake,” Iruka broke character, walking towards him. “I’ll just be you for the day.”

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed. “It covers your scar though.”

“Does it?” Iruka ran his finger over the fabric to feel where it was on his face. “Maah, hidding my face protects my identity from the S-class ninja that want me dead.”

“That’s not why I wear it,” Kakashi said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Why do you then?” Iruka asked, tilting his chin when Kakashi’s hands reached towards him to pull it down.

 _“You look so much like her,”_ his father’s voice said sadly as an echo in his head.

“I’m pale and having a lot of skin showing on covert missions isn’t really effective.”

“Huh. That makes sense,” Iruka agreed. 

“As flattering as your impression of me is, I’m going to need that.”

Iruka closed both eyes, smiling. “If I _were_ you this is where I’d use a teleportation jutsu and leave you stranded in my apartment without clothes of your own.”

“That does sound like something I would do.”

Iruka hummed and let himself lean forward. “Good thing there’s only one Hatake Kakashi in this world.” He moved back again pulling the jonin’s shirt off to hand it to him.

FIN


	68. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to keep a journal of his and Kakashi's relationship.

“Sandaime, this is silly,” Iruka argued, waving the blank book from where he stood in the Hokage’s office. “You can’t expect me to actually do this right?”

Hiruzen dropped his head, breathing out a long sigh of smoke from his pipe. “Anyone who is involved intimately with a black ops ninja must keep a journal. It’s for your own safety, Iruka.”

“You expect me to believe that Hayate has one of these?”

“Yes he does, and he delivers them weekly to the overseer’s office.”

Iruka looked down at the first page that was already filled out for him. It was formatted like a mission report. “But what if…” he started blushing, “you want me to write all of it?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with. This is for evaluating Kakashi’s emotional faculties more than you’re own.”

Iruka sighed as he sat down at his desk later that evening. He had found Hayate in the jonin lounge to ask him what he should write about, but his advice was a little less than helpful.

He read the first page again, their names, their ranks, the status of their relationship, active. He turned the page, deciding to start with day one.

_“There isn’t much to tell right now. It’s been a few days since I saw him, probably on a mission. He vanishes sometimes, one day we’re eating ramen and walking around the village. The next whole week he’s gone. I don’t mind though.”_

“Anything interesting?” A voice asked over his shoulder.

Iruka gasped and jumped up, spinning around. “Kakashi! What’re you- How’d you get in here?”

“Mah, a lock hardly stops a ninja.” He was smiling behind his mask. 

“Did you just get back?” Iruka asked, moving so they weren’t standing so uncomfortablely close. 

Kakashi had only asked if he would be interested in a relationship that wasn’t platonic a few days ago before disapearing. Leaving Iruka to get summoned to the Hokage’s office alone and have a series of conversations that got him to this new chore.

“Never left,” Kakashi answered, reaching for the journal. “You know this isn’t about you, right?”

“I know,” Iruka held the back of his head. “Hayate-san said to lie. That Yugao would lose her position if he wrote everything he was supposed to.”

Kakashi’s stare turned to him, Iruka felt himself getting red. Kakashi had a way of looking at him, like he was trying to read him. Iruka had no idea what he was thinking. But after being asked to start a relationship he wondered if his thoughts weren’t entirely wholesome.

“Write what you want, Iruka,” he said finally, setting the book back down. “Though I suppose I should be working to make it more interesting.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” At nineteen he wasn’t exactly ignorant but this was his first relationship.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, waving his hand. “Nothing like that.” They both were shades brighter. “I’ll just be seeing you more is all.”

“Good,” the tension was still in Iruka’s voice. He tried to clear it out. “Good. But locked doors are locked for a reason, you know.”

Kakashi nodded with a humored kind of look, “understood. I’ll be going then.”

“Especially now that I’ve got more to write in the journal,” Iruka laughed a little.

FIN


	69. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets home from a mission and can't find Iruka in the usual places.

Kakashi was tired, chakra drained, and a little sore from the last few days spent sleeping on the ground, tracking, and eventually battling enemy ninja. He was happy to be back inside the village walls. Ready for his recovery period with just a little exploited TLC from his favorite chunin.

He knew it was late enough that Iruka would no longer be at the academy and his desk shift in the mission’s room was only two days a week. So instead of going to his own home he went to Iruka’s. 

There was no answer on the door when he knocked. He listened to the quietness on the other side of the door. Maybe he had gone to bed early. 

With what was left of his chakra he scaled the building to get around to Iruka’s window. The lights were all off. No one was home.

Iruka wasn’t a socialite. He had very few places in the village where he spent his time. Kakashi knew them, as did most of the chunin’s colleges and friends. He wasn’t a complicated individual.

Kakashi started with the academy. Maybe the teacher had stayed behind to get some work done. But he wasn’t in his classroom nor the teacher’s work room.

Maybe he picked up an extra shift in the Tower or offered to fill in for someone else. 

Kakashi walked into the quiet mission’s room and the desk workers looked up, some confused. He clearly had just come from a mission, the dirt and filth as evidence, he wasn’t ready to pick up a new one, and he clearly had no report to give them. He cleared his throat awkwardly and backed out of the room. Iruka wasn’t there either.

 _“Ramen stand,”_ Kakashi reminded himself that he hadn’t checked Ichiraku Ramen yet. 

At this time the sun had long gone down and the village lights were glowing like warm beacons to restuant paterons and people on their way home.

Kakashi smiled, ducking under the banner. There was no where else for Iruka to be. But it fell, finding the stools mostly empty. Teuchi greeted him, like always and started to ask his order.

Kakashi shook his head. “Actually, I was just looking for Iruka-sensei.”

“Iruka-sensei?” The man asked back but when Kakashi offered nothing else he went on, “he was here earlier, didn’t mention anything about where he was going though.”

“How did you know he was going somewhere?”

“He had his pack with him,” he shared with a shrug. 

Kakashi nodded his thanks and walked back out of the shop. Feeling defeated, truely tired from all the running now, he supposed he should just go home. He could find Iruka some other time. 

Unless he was going out on assignment. Was that why he had his backpack? It was a strange thought. Teachers didn’t just go out on missions. It meant someone else had to pick up their classes. If the Godaime had chosen Iruka for a mission it was something specific to him, only he could carry out.

Kakashi sighed and slid his key into the lock of his apartment door. They had apparently just missed each other. He paused when his key turned and there was no sound of the lock. Because it was already unlocked.

More curious than alert he opened the door. The lights were on, which he distinctly remembered turning off when he left a week ago, as he walked inside.

He took off his sandals, setting them next to a pair that were already there, and hung his flak jacket on the unoccupied hook, starting to put the pieces together as he walked past a backpack on the floor. 

He walked into his bedroom, hearing the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. He smiled to himslef, sitting on his bed, begining to unwind the support tape from his shins, happy to wait for his guest to get done.

“KAKASHI!” Iruka nearly jumped from his skin and dropped his towel. “I- I- um… didn’t know you’d be back tonight…”

“Sorry to ruin you’re evening then,” Kakashi said smartly.

Iruka grumbled, flused red either from embarrassment or the heat of the shower, Kakashi guessed the former, walking towards the clothes he had laid out for himself.

“How often do you do this?” Kakashi asked curiously. 

“N-not a lot…” Iruka said with his back to him, pulling on his shirt. “Just when you’re gone for a long time…”

“So while I’m gone you pick my lock, use my shower, sleep in my bed-“

“I just- miss you,” Iruka admitted quietly to the wall. 

Kakashi hummed, turning his head towards the ceiling while Iruka finished getting dressed. “I suppose I should get you your own key then. If you’re just going to keep breaking in here.”

Iruka climbed onto the bed next to him. “Really? You’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Kakashi laid down, pulling Iruka with him. “I miss you when I’m gone too. That’s why I spent the last hour and a half looking for you.” 

“You did?” Iruka was smiling. The news clearly making him happy. 

“Shhh, sensei, let’s take a nap,” Kakashi didn’t answer, cuddling up to him instead. 

FIN 


	70. Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's learning how to become an expert at getting Kakashi to talk, Kakashi is about to become an expert in something else.

Iruka looked over at the jonin sitting next to him at the dinner counter. This was their third date, maybe, not that they called them that. It was sort of confusing really. Kakashi wasn’t the kind to do the whole “bare your soul” thing but when Iruka had confessed his feelings went beyond friendship Kakashi didn’t shy away. He actually started asking him to go places, and would get all awkward when they parted at the end of their outing. So here they were.

Iruka wanted him to say something about what exactly this was. What they were doing.

He looked back at the meal they were sharing, wondering what to do.

“Not hungry, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked lightly.

“Not really,” Iruka shared. 

“If you’re not feeling well I can walk you home,” Kakashi offered before hearing his own words. “Not that I’m looking for an excuse to.” 

Iruka smiled at that. Kakashi would get awkward and flustered when conversations got too suggestive. Maybe Iruka would have to flirt information out of him. 

Not that he was well practiced in it, but it was worth a try. 

“You can walk me home, Kakashi-san, but it’s not because I’m not feeling well.” 

“O-oh. Should we split the bill then or-” 

“I’ll pay,” Iruka said before he could finish. “You can make it up to me later.” 

Iruka left the money on the counter and they both said their thanks before leaving. 

“I should have asked if you were even hungry before taking you to dinner,” Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his hair. “I’m sorry, sensei.” 

“No, Kakashi-san,” Iruka argued lightly. “I just want to spend time with you in a less public place.” 

Was that too much? Was it enough? Oh sweet diety he was making a fool of himself wasn’t he? 

Kakashi cleared his throat and touched the edge of his mask. It was hard to tell but he could have been blushing. “You could have just said that at the start.” 

“Really? Isn’t there supposed to be an order to all this,” he pointed purposefully. 

“Is there?” Kakashi asked back. “I wouldn’t really know.” 

Iruka felt like he was getting somewhere. This was the most Kakashi had ever said about _them._

“You mean Icha Icha isn’t a reliable source?” Iruka joked. 

“There’s only one kind of relationship in those books,“ Kakashi corrected plainly, as if Iruka should have guessed that.

What did that mean? Iruka wanted to sceam. Instead he asked, “So there’s something you’re not an expert in?” 

“I don’t claim to be an expert at anything,” Kakashi shrugged easily. 

Iruka was losing him. He needed the upper hand again. “I think I can help you then.” This was going to be what killed him, he thought as he saw his door getting closer. “There might be a few lessons but you seem like a fast learner.” 

Kakashi looked a little confused but he was deffinetly blusing his ear gave him away. “You want me to become an expert at relationships?” 

“So you admit this is a relationship!” Iruka shouted, hand leaving the door handle to point at the jonin. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi nodded after a small pause of thinking it over. 

Iruka grinned and reached back to open his door. “Good. That’s all I wanted to hear.” He turned around to go inside. 

“Wait- What was- You were just messing with me?” Kakashi asked, understandably a little upset. 

“Oh no,” Iruka shook his head, still grinning. “I meant you can be an expert on me.” 

The visible part of Kakashi’s face was turning red. Iruka tried not to laugh. 

FIN 


	71. When Iruka's the One Home Late

Iruka turned out the light, sighing and rubbing his tired eyes, his feet barely waiting for him to reach the bed before giving up.

The bed sheets beside him moved with a soft noise, the warm body curling around him almost instantly.

“I’m tired, Kakashi,” Iruka grumbled quietly, his eyes still closed.

“A few minutes. I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I know,” Iruka sighed again. He turned onto his side, holding the hand attached to the arm around him. “Tomorrow I’ll be home on time.”

“Don’t promise anything,” Kakashi warned, knowing how guilty Iruka would feel if he broke it. “The weekend will be here soon.”

Iruka hummed, smiling at the kiss to his back, letting himself start to fall asleep. Kakashi could cuddle him a little longer.

FIN


	72. Just Stopping by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...to say I love you.

“Kakashi-sama,” Iruka greeted with some surprise as he stood from his new office chair. 

“Not ‘sama’,” Kakashi reminded, watching him gather a stack of papers that had been on the corner of his desk. “I just thought I’d stop in to see how you were settling into your new job.”

“Oh, well I’m really enjoying it. I’m as busy as when I was a teacher but it’s different.”

“Good, good. Oh, um-” he stepped aside when Iruka moved to pass him.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi-san. I have to take these to the Superintendent.”

“Right, of course,” Kakashi nodded and shut the office door for him before following Iruka down the hall. “Actually, sensei, I didn’t just stop by to see how you were doing.”

“You didn’t?” Iruka asked, a little confused. “If you wanted to chat I’m sorry, I’m just a little busy right now. If you want we can meet up later.”

“That’s really what I’ve-”

“Hey! No running in the halls!” Iruka shouted at a pair of students trying to get someplace between bells.

“Sorry, Kakashi-sama. You were saying?”

“Well I was trying-”

“Hold on,” Iruka said quickly, “Shouldn’t you three be heading to class?”

“We have time,” one of the boys argued. 

“Iruka, I have to get going-” 

“Right, what were you saying?” 

“We are going to be late if you keep us here, Iruka-sensei,” one of the students spoke up. 

“You said you had time,” Iruka turned their own argument around. 

“But-” 

“Iruka-” 

The bell rang. 

“I love you!” 

Iruka stared at the Hokage, his students looking back and forth between them. The awkward silence stretchingon and Kakashi getting redder. “Um, sensei, you’re supposed to say something.”

Iruka realized where he was and snapped back to the moment. “Get to class,” he instructed without the authority his voice usually held. They hurried along anyway, knowing their teacher would have no problems with it. Iruka adjusted the papers in his hands. “Um, Kakashi-sam-san. I’m not sure what to say…” 

“It’s alright, Iruka.” His natural color was coming back, he waved his hand dismissively and smiled with his eyes closed. “I’ll just be going-” 

“Ah, no wait!” Iruka said before the man had a chance to disapear. “H-how about dinner?” He looked around the hall. “I- I mean a date?” 

Kakashi’s shock turned back into a smile, only this time it was genuine. “I’ll find you after school then,” he said before vanishing, keeping Iruka from taking it back. 

“It’s a weeknight,” Iruka argued to thin air. He sighed and shook his head, continuing on down the hall. He wasn’t really that upset about it. 

FIN 


	73. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Naruto asked Iruka to be the part of his dad at his wedding.

Kakashi set his copy of the key on the counter by the door, eyes still taking in the mess spread across the kitchen. 

“What a mess, sensei,” he tsked to himself, sensing the apartment was empty.

He had been expecting a warm dinner to be waiting for him with a precious chunin teacher, proud he had made it all his own. He had even made sure to be the right amount of late so Iruka had time to fix his mistakes.

Iruka was sick of always having Kakashi cook for him at his place. It was long past his turn to host one of their evenings together.

Kakashi walked further into the apartment, putting the pieces together at the look of a first aid kit on the bedroom floor.

“Hospital?” Kakashi asked himself. “No, he would have left a note… Naruto.” He nodded, that made the most sense. 

Kakashi set to work cleaning up the mess that was mostly pans and water, it looked like Iruka hadn’t gotten very far at all. 

He had a suspicion as to where Iruka would be with his former student but knew better than to iterrupt. Naruto was getting married soon, this probably wasn’t something he should step in on. No matter his relationship with Naruto, Iruka has always been the one he went to for advice.

Kakashi raided the teacher’s food for something to make himself that wasn’t instant ramen and chose to wait there for him to get home.

Iruka walked in, his smile quickly changing. “Kakashi! I’m sorry! I completely forgot!”

“Mah, it’s alright,” the Hokage lowered his book. “Is Naruto alright?”

“What? I- No, he’s fine. He just- well,” Iruka started blushing, rubbing his neck, “he asked me to take the place of his father at the ceremony.”

Kakashi dropped his book completely. “He did? Of course you should.”

“I know. I will. I’m happy to.” Iruka finished taking off his sandals and went to sit next to Kakashi on the floor at the table. “I’m really happy.”

Kakashi smiled. “Minato-sensei would be happy too.“

FIN 


	74. Snow Storm

“It’s still snowing,” Iruka shared, looking out the kitchen window at the way the flurry caught in the street light outside.

“It’ll probably go all night at this rate,” Kakashi said without looking up from the shogi board. “Hurry up, I’m kicking your ass.”

“It’s not fair for you to move my pieces for me!” Iruka argued, sitting back down and setting the mugs beside the board. 

“What do you mean? While you were gone you captured three of my pieces.”

Iruka laughed, “Well thank you then. I’m still losing though.”

“There’s honor in defeat if the battle was hard faught,” Kakashi took another one of Iruka’s tiles.

Iruka smiled and sipped his hot chocolate. “This can be our last match, if you want.“

“It is late, isn’t it,” Kakashi agreed, watching the board. 

Iruka looked up towards the window, the snow still falling. “You could stay.” 

Kakashi sat straight, staring at the man across from him. “Stay?” 

“Until it’s done snowing,” Iruka said shyly, blushing and taking another drink. 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and stared at the board again. There were a handful of moves left. Iruka was a predictable player, he could plan out everything right up to the last move. So he reached down, moving Iruka’s tiles for him until Kakashi claimed his king. “And that was the last match,” he concluded, sitting back. 

“Oh, so…” 

“Guess we should find something else to do. Since the storm will last all night.” 

FIN 


	75. The Creation of Sukea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Iruka not only knew about Kakashi's alter-ego but helped make it too.

Iruka laid his chin on his hand, looking across the room at the jonin in his kitchen. “It would be nice if we could go do something.”

Kakashi looked away from the dishes, back to his guest. “Like what?”

“Dinner out or I don’t know… I guess something where you can keep your mask on.”

“Or I could go as someone else.”

Iruka wasn’t impressed. “I don’t want anyone thinking I was dating Gai-sensei.”

“No, no! I'd never be able to replicate that personality, and he’s way too outgoing- couldn’t risk the two of us crossing paths. I was thinking someone like Ebisu-sensei, he’s a shut-in type isn’t he?”

Iruka cringed at the thought and shook his head. “I do not want to think about kissing Ebisu-sensei, or anyone I know for that matter. I wouldn't ever be able to see them the same way again.”

Kakashi walked back to the low table and sat down. “So no transformation jutsu.”

“No. What's that leave though? A wig and glasses?”

“I can wear a wig,” Kakashi agreed. “Do you like glasses?”

“What? No. I mean- I don’t really care. I was thinking of your sharingan.”

“Right… that would be difficult. I think they make colored contacts now,” Kakashi went on thoughtfully.

“You’re joking right? You really are going to go out and get a disguise so we can date in public?”

“Of course. I’d do anything for you,” Kakashi said with a dopey smile that made Iruka blush and stare at the table. 

Kakashi took that as a chance to get up and grab a paper and pen from his desk. “Alright then, sensei, tell me your ideal man.”

“What?!” Iruka squawked, turning redder. “My ideal- why?”

“You will be going on dates with him, it should be someone you’ll like.”

“I like you, Kakashi. I don't care what you look like.”

“Really? This is your chance to change me,” Kakashi challenged with another grin.

“I don’t want to change you,” Iruka insisted. “I just want to go out with you. But…”

“Do share,” Kakashi held his pen ready.

Iruka shook his head, deciding not to say what he had been thinking. “You shouldn’t wear your uniform. Another shinobi should see you as a civilian, we’ll be more likely to be left alone that way.”

Kakashi nodded, jotting that down, thinking about the clothes he already had. He may need to go shopping.

“You should have a profession in mind just incase we are stopped by someone. Something unassuming and sort of dismissable. Pick one of your hobbies and make a career out of it as a back story.”

“You’re much better at this than I thought you would be. I sort of like it,” Kakashi took a second to stare at the chunin.

“I'm a ninja too,” Iruka snapped. “I’ve been on covert missions.”

“Have you ever had to seduce someone for intel? Were you good at it?”

“No, you pervert, give me that,” he took the paper from him to write suggestions instead of saying them out loud.

“I was only sort of kidding, you don’t have to be so mean,” Kakashi put his chin on his hand, watching Iruka write.

“Warrior paint?”

“Yes,” Iruka muttered, blushing again. “The color is distracting and makes it harder for people to recognize you…”

Kakashi hummed, guessing there was another reason, but he didn’t say it, waiting for Iruka to finish before reading the suggestions over.

They weren’t as specific as he had hoped. He wasn't learning as much about Iruka as he wanted but it seemed he had done that on purpose. There was enough room for him to work and make a character out of what was on the paper. 

The only thing Iruka had put some extra effort into was the color of the face paint. 

Kakashi smiled, looking back up at him. “I think I can do that for you.”

FIN


	76. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is temporarily blinded.

“How long is this going to last?” Iruka asked impatiently, with his arms crossed.

“Fourty-eight hours at the most,” Tsunade’s voice answered from across the room. “Count yourself lucky it was a pre-genin’s jutsu. Does it hurt at all?“

“Not as much as it did. Who’s going to cover my classes for the rest of the day?” 

“Don’t worry about that. Here.” 

Iruka turned his head up to the sound of her voice in front of him. “What?” 

Tsunade sighed and took his hand, passing him two pain relieving pills. “And I’ve sent for Kakashi-sensei to take you home.” 

“Kakashi-san? Why? He’s probably busy. You don’t need to bother him,” Iruka began to argue. 

Tsunade rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn’t see her do it. “As if he would miss an opportunity like this.”

“Wh-what are you implying? There’s nothing going on between Kakashi-san and I. I m-mean- we just-… It’s nothing… Hokage-sama?” 

“You protest too much, sensei,” a voice that was very much not Tsunade’s was suddenly in the room with him. 

“Kakashi? How long were you there? Where’s Lady Tsunade?” He turned his head, trying to listen for footsteps or breathing. 

“With another patient I’m guessing. What did you get into today?” Kakashi was moving closer, intentionally making noise as he did so. 

“It was a student. A disorient and disarm practice gone wrong. Help me up?” He stuck out his hand, thinking Kakashi was next to him based on the weight leaning on the bed. He really was going out of his way to help. 

“Can’t even stand on your own?” Kakashi asked, more concerned than teasing as he took Iruka’s arm. 

“I can it’s just- like existing in a void- There’s no telling where I am- where anything is… I get dizzy and have to sit back down.” 

“So the disorient part of that jutsu worked fine then,” Kakashi said with some light humor in his voice as they walked through the door. 

Iruka walked with one arm out in front of him, constantly afraid of bumping into something or someone on the street. It was noisey and busy, and dark. Kakashi reached over and put his arm down, “I’m not going to lead you into harm, sensei.” 

He spoke so softly and so honestly. His care was genuine. Iruka felt himself blushing under the bandages across his face. “Thank you, Kakashi-san,” was all he could say. 

He was a little surprised when Kakashi stopped, presumably in front of his apartment door, and asked for his key. He half expected the jonin to lead Iruka to his own apartment. 

He leaned against the wall he found and took off his sandals, not trusting his inner ear without visual of the ground, but it was getting easier. He was adjusting. 

Iruka listened to Kakashi’s shoes fall gently to the place he usually set them. “Want me to hang up your vest for you?”

Iruka nodded before pulling it off. “She said it could be fourty-eight hours before my vision comes back.”

“Are you supposed to leave the bandages on?” Kakashi had his back to him, no doubt putting their flak jackets up. 

“Yes. If I’m exposed to too much light too soon I could damage them further.” Iruka explained in his direction. 

“In that case then-” 

Iruka didn’t get to ask what he meant because there was a feeling both foreign and familiar pressed against his lips. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before responding, stumbling black against the wall. “NOW?! You kiss me without your mask now?! When you know I can’t see you!” 

“I was worried about you,” Kakashi said instead. “I still am.” 

Iruka let his temper quickly drop. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, dropping his chin, understanding why he did it. “It’s fine… I guess… Just warn me the next time.” 

“It’s next time.” 

“Wha-” 

FIN 


	77. Iruka's Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka picks up drawing as a hobby.

Work in the Tower wasn’t at all like his day teaching. There were lulls when the room was empty and his work caught up, so he picked up a pen and blank report. They started as mostly just doodles of Leaf symbols and imaginary landscapes, but it really did help pass the time.

Eventually he got himself a sketchbook. Not that he was taking this hobby any more seriously, he just wanted a place to tuck all these drawings into so no one would see them.

“Hey, Iruka, can you help me carry these to archives?” Genma popped his head into the mission’s room with a stack of books and a few scrolls.

“Oh sure,” Iruka hopped up from his seat at the desk, closing his sketchbook and leaving it behind.

He took from the top of the jonin’s pile to help him with his task before they went down the hall.

Kakashi walked towards them up the rounded hall. “Oh, Iruka-sensei, aren’t you working in the mission room tonight?”

“I am, Kakashi-san. If you um, don’t mind waiting I’ll be right back.” He remembered his sketchbook on the table. “O-or you could help us.”

“Mah, sensei, looks like you two can handle it,” Kakashi waved and passed them.

Iruka bit his lip. Kakashi wasn’t the kind to snoop, was he? He wouldn’t open an unlabled book in a Tower office. Who was he kidding Kakashi was just curious and arrogant enough to do anything.

“Well, here you go, Genma-san. You can file them yourself can’t you? I really should go take Kakashi-san’s report for him,” he said quickly the second he could set the documents down. 

Iruka practically ran back up to the mission’s room, terrified when he found the jonin holding pages from his book. 

“Kakashi-san! Y-you should know better than-”

“Did you draw these?” Kakashi asked, barely looking up, turning through the pages.

“Y-yes. It’s just a silly hobby. Please don’t-”

But he knew by the way the jonin froze it was too late. 

“You drew me?”

“You’re the one who’s in here the most,“ Iruka blurted defensively. 

Kakashi awkwardly laughed and lowered the book. “Well I-” 

Iruka took it away from him and walked around the desk to put it in his bag where he kept his student’s schoolwork. 

Both were red with tense voices. “I’ll take your report now.” 

“Right. Uh, here you go.” 

Iruka read quietly, collecting his embarrassment. “This could have waited until tomorrow.” 

“But you aren’t working tomorrow,” Kakashi answered without thinking. “I-I mean- you um-” 

Iruka looked up at him. Kakashi stared back, his hand dropping from his hair. They were both equally aware of the situation.

“Hey, Iruka!” They both jumped at Genma in the doorway. “Thanks again for-” He backed out slowly at the stunned, blushing faces. “Nevermind…” He whispered a humored, “finally,” as he went down the hall. 

FIN


	78. The Mix Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka grabs the wrong vest.

“Kakashi!” Iruka sprang upright in the bed, from sleep into panic. “You didn’t set an alarm!” 

Kakashi groaned and turned away from the chunin, pulling covers that were being thrown away from him back over his head.

“I'm going to be late for school!” Iruka was struggling on sleep heavy feet, getting through the jonin’s apartment to get dressed.

“You’ll be fine,” Kakashi said into his pillow.

“Get up!” Iruka picked up Kakashi’s sandal by the door to throw at him. “You’re going to be late to meet your team.”

Kakashi sighed and sat up, begrudgingly, grabbing his shoe off his bed. 

Iruka took one of the vests from the hook, pulling it on before tying his headband. 

Luckily he had done his work at Kakashi’s that night so he didn’t have to run to his place to get his student’s assignments. 

He felt sort of guilty, doing his work instead of spending actual time with him but Kakashi didn’t seem to mind. They would sit in mostly silence occasionally Iruka would read an awful response out loud for them both to laugh at. Then Kakashi would read a passage from his book aloud, trying to convince Iruka how good it was.

Iruka made it to his classroom, out of breath, just as the bell rang. Still a little winded he leaned against the lectern and got out his teaching book. “Okay, class, today we’re going to continue with Weapon Summoning.”

It was a useful jutsu for all ninja to lean. An additional supply of weapons, food, water, survival needs, conveniently in your pocket. 

It was one of the basics that as their chakra control got better they could adjust for their specific needs. They always started with something easy, a pencil or brush from their own desk that required a simple seal and very little chakra to summon. 

Iruka drew the seal on the board for his class to copy on their papers. After walking them through it he popped one of the vest pockets to pull out his own scroll and show them how the jutsu worked.

He didn’t keep anything incredibly dangerous in his vest, weapon summoning scrolls, a few sealed ninjutsus, if he was expecting to go on a mission he swapped them out but mostly his day to day life was quite benign. 

He paled when the scroll did not release the large shuriken on his classroom floor but a whole pack of ninken. “P-pakkun?! Bull? Uhei? T-the rest of you!” He pulled at his vest, realizing it was a little looser than usual.

It dawned on him and he dropped his head. He had no idea what Kakashi kept in his vest. He could have accidentally killed them all by releasing some shuriken barrage or elemental ninjutsu. “I'm so sorry.”

The students didn’t seem to understand what the problem was.

“Woah! Dogs!”

“Were they sealed in the scroll?”

“So cool, sensei!”

Iruka sighed and cleared his throat. “You can seal living things in scrolls as well but today- um we’re going to continue with an object from your desk…”

“You look troubled, kid,” Pakkun said to the teacher, following him to his desk.

“I’m sorry to summon you all,” Iruka said to the ninken that were starting to wander the classroom. “I guess I'm also thankful it was you and not another scroll.”

“Sensei!” Guruko had jumped up on a desk, looking at a student’s seal. “This one’s a little off.”

“You all know seals?” Iruka asked, crossing the room.

“We have seen enough of them,” Pakkun answered. “Boss liked to practice a lot when he was a pup.”

Iruka smiled at that and helped his student fix their scroll. 

The ninken wound up being very helpful in this particular lesson. The dogs spread out through the classroom helping two to three students at a time, talking them through it. 

It seemed kids liked being taught by dogs, they certainly did listen better.

The ninken spent the rest of the day as his teaching aides, even seeing the students out the door at the final bell. 

Iruka started cleaning the classroom, ready to leave for the day too. “Thank you all for your help today.”

“No problem, sensei,” Bull sat with his head rested on the top of the desk.

“It was fun!” Biscuit added.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we spent some time with little pups,” Pakkun nodded.

Iruka smiled, preparing to leave, the ninken following him. “How about some steaks then? I think you all earned it.”

Tails started wagging in a chorus of agreement.

Iruka was sitting, leaning against a sleeping bull mastiff on his apartment floor, a furry head in his lap, another at his side, one on his ankle, and four more dogs somehow pressed against him as he read through his lesson plan for tomorrow.

The door opened and they all jumped, looking up to see a disheveled, dirty Kakashi walk in, staring at Iruka. “You took my vest.”

“Kakashi!” Iruka jumped up and went to make sure he wasn’t hurt. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you had a mission today.”

“I'm fine,” Kakashi waved off and ungracefully laid down on the teacher's floor. “Imagine my surprise when trying to unleash a snared kunai trap I get a sinkhole ninjutsu instead.”

Iruka and the ninken gathered around him. “I'm sorry, Kakashi,” Iruka said again. “Did you complete the mission?”

“Yah. After that I paid more attention to the seals. Had to get a little creative but everything worked out.”

Iruka tried not to laugh and nodded, “good.”

“What did you all do today?” Kakashi asked, rolling his head back to look at Pakkun. 

“We helped sensei with his class.”

“I summoned them by accident but the students really benefited from the extra help,” Iruka shared, scratching his neck.

Kakashi closed his eye and reached up to pat the dog’s head. “Iruka?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we label the inside of our vests?”

FIN


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay marriage is still illegal in the Land of Fire, Tsunade just can not get the council to budge on it. So she sends Kakashi and Iruka on a fairly simple mission, suspiciously near the border of a country that does. The only one that seems to need convincing of this plan is Iruka.

Tsunade sat rigid in her chair, the silence of the dark room saying more than words could. 

“It was a long shot,” Kakashi said finally with a nod. “Thank you for trying, Lady Tsunade.” He nodded his head in a lazy bow and left the Hokage’s office.

Tsunade threw a fist against her desk once he was gone, making Shizune jump. 

“Maybe- Next time, Tsunade-sama. We can get signatures, a village wide vote- or-”

“No. You heard those wrinkly bastards. It doesn’t matter…” Her fingers uncurled and reached for a scroll. She sighed, listening to the rain outside before picking up a brush to get back to work.

The Godaime’s head snapped up with a sudden idea.

Kakashi pulled off his wet flak jacket and hung it to dry by the door before reaching for his sandals.

“They really said no?” Iruka walked out of his bedroom with a towel for the jonin’s hair.

“They said they needed to know just how many they were agreeing to, and she knew better than to give them names.”

“You think we’d get in… trouble for-”

“I think we could be released from our duties as shinobi,” Kakashi answered honestly. “If provoked the council has the authority to make us all rogue ninja if they wanted. Then it’d be someone’s job to kill us.”

“Tsunade-sama wouldn't let that happen,” Iruka argued, sinking to sit at his table.

Kakashi nodded and sat beside him. “I think we’re fine the way things are. I think the council tolerates as much as they need to for the good of the village…” He let his hand reach over for Iruka’s. “But nothing more.”

The chunin smiled a little, “I like the way things are… with us. We don’t need anything else.” He leaned over to kiss the masked man quickly as he stood up. “Did you eat dinner yet?”

Kakashi watched him change the subject, deciding, after a bit, to go along with it.

It was a few days later they were both summoned to the Hokage’s office.

Tsunade smiled wickedly, her fingers drumming on the scroll on her desk. “I think you’ll both enjoy this mission.”

Iruka looked over at the jonin next to him and back again. “Mission? Tsunade-sama, my classes-”

She waved her hand to dismiss his argument. “Don’t worry, Iruka-sensei, they’ll be taken care of.”

“But- I have desk work too- And we-”

Tsunade threw the scroll at him, making him catch it. “Report at the gates at dawn.”

Kakashi bowed and reached over to take the scroll. As jonin he would be the mission leader, whatever their mission was. 

Two-man squads were rare. Two-man squads with an elite jonin like himself were even rarer. Solo or four-maned were the usual. 

Iruka was also aware of the oddities happening so he watched as Kakashi read outside the Godaime’s office. 

He was a chunin, not as advanced as Kakashi, with a more streamlined skill set. He couldn't possibly think of what kind of mission would be worth pulling him from regular forces and pairing him with Kakashi, only Kakashi.

The jonin let out half a laugh and nodded. “I think we should spend tonight apart, sensei. Get our gear ready.”

Iruka looked quickly up and down the hallway to be sure no one had heard. “Kakashi, you should-”

“Five days is the mission duration. Pack accordingly,” he rolled the scroll, sliding it into his pocket as he walked away.

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a few stops to make, supplies to buy, on his way home. It had been awhile since he’d been in the field, and Kakashi had told him nothing about what kind of mission it was.

He arrived at dawn at the village gates, surprised to see Kakashi there already, orange book in hand, leaning against the guard station.

Iruka looked up at the grey sky, glad his cloak was sealed in one of the scrolls in his backpack. 

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi greeted, standing straight and tucking his book away.

“You’re surprisingly punctual,” Iruka said back. “That interesting of a mission?”

“Not really,” Kakashi found the scroll and passed it to him as they walked through the gates. 

Iruka opened it to read but Kakashi went on anyway. “We’re escorts for a prisoner.”

“From the Village in the Reeds,” Iruka read. “But he’s not coming back here.”

“No. The village we’re picking him up from isn’t that far, day, day and a half maybe. It’s on the Black River.”

“Oh. We’re taking him to the Blood Prison.” Iruka rolled the scroll back up and reached back to put it away. “But even that’s what- a day and a half at most, to collect the prisoner, two days at most to get him to the prison. We have an extra day.”

“Maybe she thought we would get delayed on the way back,” Kakashi said with a certain knowing tone.

Iruka looked up at the threatening sky. “Maybe.”

The road to the tiny village wasn’t hard, going off road was faster though. If they had felt like pushing themselves they could have made it shortly after nightfall but Iruka would have dropped the second they passed the reed woven outer walls. So they made camp to rest for a few hours.

Iruka looked up at the night sky past the trees, it was clouded and the air felt damp. It was going to be a rainy, muddy mission. “It’s been awhile since I left the village.”

“I know.” Kakashi finished putting up the tent, and turned towards him. “We’ll be home again before you know it.”

“Why do you think she chose us for this?” Iruka picked up their bags to bring them in incase it rained. 

“I'm sure she had her reasons.” Kakashi took his to find the scroll he kept his sleeping bag sealed in. 

“It didn’t say if the prisoner was dangerous. That’s the only reason I can think of.”

“I guess. But if it didn’t say then they probably aren’t.” He unrolled his bed for the night, and the next few nights, before the smoke even cleared.

Iruka did the same. “It’s a C-ranked mission.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed.

“So why us? A genin team could have used the experience.”

Kakashi reached across their separate beds for Iruka’s hand. He pulled away almost instantly. “W-we’re on a mission…” he said quietly as if someone was listening just outside.

Kakashi watched him for a second before rolling onto his back. “Yeah. The birds will wake us in a few hours.”

Iruka apologized as they packed their things away and got moving again. “It’s just- we shouldn’t- right now.”

Kakashi stopped on the next branch, the wide river was just in sight, the village probably on the other side of the treeline. Still he stopped and expected Iruka to stop beside him. “I know you’re worried about being professional right now, all the time, in public…” He held the shoulder of Iruka’s flak jacket, wanting to reassure him. “That never bothered me.” Kakashi smiled with his eye closed and stepped back, turning back to their mission.

Iruka sighed and followed him.

Their prisoner was oddly happy to see them. “Hello, Konoha shinobi.” The old man waved with his shackled hands. 

The villagers didn’t seem at all bothered by his presence either. He was standing by the gate unguarded. 

“You know where we’re taking you?” Iruka asked as they walked.

“Oh yes.” His chains rattled as he made a dismissive movement. “A nice little vacation.”

“We’re taking you to prison,” Iruka was shocked someone had such an attitude.

The old man smiled at him. Iruka looked away, done trying to talk to him.

Kakashi’s prediction was right, two days to the prison but when they dropped him off the guards there seemed just as unconcerned. The old man smiled and waved them goodbye.

The shinobi they handed him over to didn’t seem as confused as Iruka thought he should be.

“It’s going to rain again,” Kakashi observed. “Want to see if that inn back there has a room?”

Iruka turned away from the prison bridge and followed him, still a little perplexed as to how a mission could have gone so smoothly.

He watched the rain fall on outside their balcony door before sliding it closed. He looked over at the separate sleeping mats and then sat at the table besides Kakashi.

He wanted to relax some, when it was just the two of them he knew he shouldn't be so worried. “We could get back early and spend our extra day at your place,” he suggested with a grin, knowing his classes and duties were covered.

“Or we could take a small detour,” Kakashi suggested in a similar tone.

Iruka laughed softly, “To where?”

Kakashi leaned on his hand, getting closer. “The Land of Waterfalls.”

That didn’t answer all of Iruka’s questions but Kakashi was acting like it should. “What’s in the Land of Waterfalls for us? In this weather it would be a bleak adventure.”

“Depends on the adventure,” Kakashi argued. “I personally think rain on a wedding day is good luck.”

Iruka leaned back, surprised. “Wedding?”

“Cross the border, find a temple, say some words…”

“Kakashi,” Iruka said sadly, “we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“It won’t change anything when we get back to Konoha. It’s still not legal there and-”

“I know. As non-citizens we won’t get any paperwork, and we don’t have time to go all the way to the capital to ask for it anyway. But it’s something.”

Iruka stared for a long second, thinking, finally asking. “If nothing will be different why do you want it? We’ll still have separate apartments, pretend we’re just friends… You’ll just be my secret husband instead of lover.”

“You’re right,” Kakashi said evenly, agreeing logically. “It will still be a secret, but you’ll know, and I’ll know… We’ll be husbands.” The way his voice rose at the thought made Iruka’s skepticism wane. 

“Neither one of us is religious, why a temple?”

“It’s the fastest way,” Kakashi shrugged. “Like I said there won’t be paperwork, but they can throw a ceremony together in short notice.”

Iruka looked down, playing with the edge of a placemat on the table. “Drink some sake, knot a string, say some words…”

“Do you want to do those things with me?”

Iruka paused and looked over. “You’ve never asked, you know. I think you just assumed I wanted this.”

Kakashi’s visible eye fell. “Oh, if you don’t we’ll just go home,” Kakashi said. “I hadn’t meant to pressure you.”

Iruka thought about what he had just said. “Tsunade-sama put this whole thing together for us. When do you think she’ll be able to do it again?”

“So, you want to marry me someday, just not now?” Kakashi asked hopefully.

“I- I don’t know. It doesn’t matter because it’s not legal,” he was trying to keep his voice down but the frustration was still there. 

“Do you want to wait and hope that the council changes their minds?”

“I don’t think that’s likely,” he muttered more to himself. “Kakashi, I- I don’t know what to say. If I say no we might never get a chance like this again…”

“And the worst thing if you say yes?”

“I don’t get to love you the way I want.”

“We already do that.”

“It’ll be worse.”

Kakashi looked down, putting words together in his head before saying them out loud. “It can’t get worse than this.”

Iruka watched him and after a few seconds nodded, because he was right. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I love you, Kakashi. This isn’t really ideal but it might be the only way.”

Kakashi didn’t answer, reaching for his mask and then Iruka’s face, leaning over the round table so far they could fall. 

They barely stopped kissing until nightfall. Their futons pressed together and blankets shared. What did it matter anymore? 

Iruka gasped and slid back to look at the jonin’s full face, “What about Naruto?”

“Oh… I'm sure he’ll understand.” He slid his hand up the chunin’s arm. “We can invite him to the next one.”

Iruka sighed and scooted closer again, moving down, pressing his face to Kakashi's chest. “The real one.”

“No, just the next one,” he corrected softly.

They both were smiling as they fell asleep.

The rain was gentle, rolling off the roof, falling onto the stone steps to the shrine. The priest seemed neither happy nor inconvenienced by a walk-in ceremony. The sake cups were from three non-matching sets and the shrine maiden was absent. They weren’t dressed right, they had no one to thank for their partnership.

“Tsunade-sama?” Iruka whispered, interrupting.

“Naruto?” Kakashi asked back. They both nodded. “Naruto.”

“Offerings?”

Iruka wrote his parents’ names around the summoning marks on one of his scrolls before sealing it and placing it on the altar. Kakashi wrote his father’s name on a piece of chakra paper to attach to a kunai.

“Shinobi…” the priest muttered before continuing. “Do you have rings?”

“No,” they said at once.

The priest nodded as if to say he figured as much. “String?”

“We don’t have that either.”

The man sighed, starting to look inconvenienced before walking away, presumably to get one from the same place the sake cups had come from.

Iruka laughed and looked over at Kakashi. “This is a mess.”

Kakashi was working on taking his gloves off, he turned, putting them in his weapon’s pouch. “I think it’s perfect.”

By the time the final prayers were said and the evergreen placed, it was feeling like they had gotten the shortened version of the ceremony, before being asked to leave.

Iruka was smiling as they walked through the gates of Konoha. It was shortly after dawn, they might have stopped for a few hours somewhere along the route home.

Kotetsu and Izumo passed them, leaving. “You two have a mission?” Iruka asked skeptically. Two-man missions were rare.

“Going to escort a released prisoner,” Kotetsu shared.

“But the weird part is he won’t be released for two more days,” Izumo added.

Kakashi hummed as if to agree that was perplexing. “The temple’s just east of the prison.”  
Iruka laughed a little and nodded. “He’ll roll his eyes and sigh a lot but-” he looked over at Kakashi, “it’s worth it.”

Two-man missions weren’t going to be that rare anymore.

FIN


	80. Pocky Game

Kakashi was proud of himself for this one. In a few minutes he’d be getting the chunin he’d been crushing on for the better part of a year to kiss him.

He had tried and failed too many times. It was school yard stuff, kids in the academy were chasing each other with the same kind of reasoning. He had learned mostly from them, stalking a teacher had it’s advantages.

_“If you pull her ponytail she’ll have to talk to you.”_

It had been pretty solid advice.

_“I bring extra sweets in my lunch to give her.”_

Iruka did like sweets. Though he was rightfully skeptical to accept anything from a grown man who had snuck up on him to yank his hair a few days prior.

Mostly his informants had little to offer him, not that he didn’t see some logic to their schemes.

They had told him about a new game that he was sure would work.

The mission room was quiet when he walked in, it was late, and Iruka was the only one working. Kakahsi sat himself on one of the sofas, pretending to be looking for a place just to read. Iruka would get annoyed with his presence as he usually did and start a conversation to get him to leave, as was their routine now.

Instead Kakashi spoke up first, holding the box he had been intentionally snaking from. “Hey, sensei, want to play a game?”

Iruka didn’t look up from his work. “What game?”

“The Pocky Game."

Iruka calmly lowered his paper and looked across the room at the jonin, staring at him blankly. Kakashi kept his innocent facade the entire time. Iruka looked to the side before turning back to his work. “No.”

Kakashi was hoping Iruka wouldn’t know what the game was, seeing as he hadn’t known about it either. He scratched the back of his head. “I only have one left, I thought we could share.”

Iruka sighed. “That game is for people that just want an excuse to kiss.”

He was caught. Kakashi started to panic. “O-oh… I hadn’t realized- I thought it was just funny.” He laughed tensely.

Iruka was silent, looking down at the papers. He set down his pen and stood from the desk.

Iruka leaned over him, holding his flak jacket, pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to the masked mouth. He took the Pocky box as he walked away. “For a genius ninja you’re a lot like a pre-genin school boy.”

Kakashi stared as the chunin sat back down like nothing had happened, eating the last stick. He smiled happily, “yes, sensei.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. 

FIN 


	81. Kiss Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of kiss prompts from tumblr that were really short on their own so I put together.

“Since it’s your first day home you can choose what’s for dinner,” Iruka said into the open fridge.

Kakashi’s last mission had been longer than usual. Tsunade had sent him far or maybe he had a complication, Iruka tried not to ask too many questions. Only when he came home exhusted, chakra depleted, or seriously injured, did Iruka have words for him.

“I don’t care,” Kakashi dismissed, curling his arm around him and closing the fridge as Iruka was pulled against him.

Iruka laughed, trying to negotiate his feet and not step on Kakashi’s. “I’m going to fall.”

“No you’re not.”

Iruka held the jonin’s shirt, letting himself relax. “…I-… missed you too.”

Kakashi leaned back but not very far, just enough to turn his head for a small kiss. “Cold miso soup?”

Iruka smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.”

FIN

\---

Iruka was having a terrible day. He tripped and spilled gradded assignments in the hallway, fell for a pranked door that really in all his years teaching he shouldn’t have, and in the middle of his class one of his students sneezed loud enough they derailed his train of thought sending his next word into the void.

By the time he was able to fall onto his sofa at home he was done trying to remember. Eventually the nagging feeling would go away, and so would all the embarrassment this day had caused.

“That good, sensei?”

Iruka flopped onto his back to look up at the man peering over the back of the couch. “I quit.”

“Liar,” Kakashi teased lightly and bent down closer. “Tomorrow will be better.”

Iruka hummed, agreeing, before they kissed. And then it hit him. “Detonation.”

Kakashi moved back, looking perplexed.

Iruka started laughing and turning red. “No! I- I give up!” He pulled the couch pillow over his face.

Kakashi was amused, walking away. “Detonation.”

FIN

\---

“Iruka- Iruka-” He tried to communicate his discomfort but it was difficult between kisses. He stepped back rubbing his neck, trying to laugh it off. “Sorry.”

Iruka smiled, “guess I am kind of shorter..” He held Kakashi’s flak jacket and stood on his toes. “Better?” He asked after a testing kiss.

“Perfect,” Kakashi grinned.

What had they waited so long to do this for? The long stares across the mission room, the second guessing, nearly flirting, the way they over analyzed every interaction hours later… Well, that was over now.

Iruka had been at the bar with his the other chunin teachers, celebrating the end of the week. Kakashi had been there with other jonin leaders, just trying to forget their genin headaches. 

If anyone had noticed how they had left together, no one would say anything.

“Ah- sorry,” Iruka fell back on his feet, using the wall by Kakashi’s door to steady himself. “My legs are still a little drunk.” And so was his head to be honest.

As awkward and messy as this was there was no where else either wanted to be.

“Here.” Kakashi held his hand and stepped back towards his bed.

“Umm…” Iruka reached for his ponytail apprehensively. “I wasn’t really planning on-”

“Me neither.”

“Oh good,” Iruka breathed easier and let his numb legs fold under him besides Kakashi’s. Nothing else was happening but they weren’t about to stop kissing.

FIN 

\---

A series of hums sounded simular to words as bed sheets moved and Iruka rolled over. 

“Don’ wanna.” Kakashi grumbed dropping his hand away from the alarm that had gone off.

“So early,” Iruka groaned with his eyes still closed.

Kakashi turned his back to the nightstand, into the warmth of the bed. “Missions are cancalled.”

Iruka let out half a laugh. “I’ll let Tsunade know.”

“Thank you, sensei.” They met between the pillows tempted to just stay there.

“How late do you plan on being today?”

“Noon?” Kakashi asked back between lazy kisses.

“How ‘bout you get up when I do for school?” Iruka offered.

“Deal.”

That meant they got another half an hour to spend like this.

FIN

\---

“Are you still mad at me then?” Iruka asked, his voice a little tight, trying and maybe failing to get over the feelings still lingering from their last fight.

Neither of them made eye contact across the living room. Kakashi chose to sit in the chair by the window instead of his usual place next to Iruka on the couch. “I was never mad,” Kakashi said into his book.

“So why are you sitting over there?” Iruka decided his students’ papers could wait.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and picked up his work again. “Fine.”

Kakashi lowered his book. “Are you mad?”

Iruka sighed and looked up again. “I just don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, closing his book and leaving his chair. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it was me. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. You don’t deserve it.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi smiled softly. “I shouldn’t have made it sound like I was mocking your work. I’ll try to be less sarcastic.”

“I like your sense of humor!” Iruka corrected quickly, reaching for him to pull the jonin closer. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Kakashi sat himself comfortably in the teacher’s lap. “We’ll split this one. 50/50.”

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s shoulder, “that’s fair.”

“You can have the next one,” Kakashi leaned back hard to move the man enough to sneak a kiss in before getting up again. 

He grabbed his book and sat in his usual place on the couch. Iruka’s hand occasionally patting his leg as it always did between grading papers.

FIN


	82. New Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kage react to the Leaf's new leader.

The Raikage stared down at the offical document on the table. “So this is who the Leaf chose as their next Hokage?” He closed his eyes and nodded, dropping his arm from where it was folded on his chest, remembering Kakashi for being the Jinchuuriki’s teacher. “Good. Now let’s hear the rest of it.” His large vambrace rested on the table.

“Why don’t you continue, Aye-sama. I seem to have lost all recollection for the ability,” the Mizukage answered, not one to be given orders.

Before the Raikage had opportunity to lose his temper over it the Kazekage read for him. “Age: 31, Height: 1.81 meters, Weight-”

“No, boy, the important parts!” The Tsuchikage shouted.

Gaara stared at the old man across the table, not fond of being belittled.

For all the peace treaties and oaths the four in the room had sworn to the animosity still remained, making it ever harder to uphold those promises for future generations. 

Gaara sighed, remembering Naruto and looked at the offical document the Kage had been summoned to be notified of. The new way of the world was to trust the other nations, to give information freely, there’d be no more enemies among those in the room.

“Trained by Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage. Trained by the Sannin Jiraiya, student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage. Trained by-”

“Gaara-sama, thank you, I think I remember again,” the Mizukage interrupted gently.

Gaara sat back in his chair. He still wasn’t good with talking to others, ‘reading the room’ Kankuro called it.

“Strengths: Chidori, taijutsu, ninjutsu, midrange and close range combat…” she trailed off, they could read the rest. “He’s an impressive fighter.”

“No sharingan,” the Tsuchikage noticed.

“No,” the other Kage agreed.

“Good. One Kage should not out balance the rest of us,” he concluded.

They all agreed.

“Huh,” Mei said curiously. “Under weakness it just says a name.”

“Who’s Umino Iruka?” The Raikage read from his own paper.

The four Kage shared looks around the table. “A joke?” Onoki asked, already insulted.

Gaara held his chin, wondering the same while the other Kage started to bicker and make reasonable plans to get answers. 

“Naruto’s special person,” he said more to himself. “Maybe he’s the new Hokage’s as well.”

“Special person?”

Garra looked up wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have said that. “The one that accepted Naruto as more than the sealed beast inside him. Naruto says they are like brothers.”

Aye thought about Killer-B, who was probably out putting on some ridiculous concert, and though they were brothers in all but blood he still would never put him as a weakness the other Kage could use against him should he turn against the treaty. It was meant to be something physical, a way the other Kage could disarm or kill you in combat. What good did a name do? “We should send it back.”

“How do we take down the Hokage with a person?”

“We need clarification,” Aye went on. 

Gaara nodded. It didn’t make sense to him either. Holding Kankuro or Temari hostage would inspire him to press war not abandon it. 

“You silly, silly boys,” the Mizukage laughed to herself. “Thinking with your heads and not your hearts.” Mei pushed her chair away from the table to stand. “I’m satisfied with the Leaf’s decision of Hokage.” She turned and left the room. 

The Tsuchikage understood it second, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “Sometimes a man’s heart is his greatest weakness.” He bowed to them and left as well. 

The Raikage looked over at the young Kazekage. The two of them still lost. 

FIN 


	83. More Kiss Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted the other chapter too soon.

Then he saw him. 

It was the first time in weeks. He was coated in blood, his or someone else’s, limping, and needing support.

“Kakashi!” Iruka moved through the crowd of war welcomed heroes and their families. The sobs of new widows, the booming laughter of reunited brothers. It was a sea of polar opposites and all he wanted to to get to the other side.

“Iruka-sen-” he lifted his head to say something, probably smart, but Iruka held his masked face and stole him from Sakura who had been helping him walk. Kakashi’s weight pressed against him, all of him, solid and real, alive, though not whole at the moment.

Sakura’s stunned stare was echoed in the faces of witnesses near by until Naruto shouted, “Sensei?! WHAT THE HELL?!”

Iruka remembered where they were. He nearly dropped the man relying on him for support. “Oh! We um- sorry.. It’s a funny story actually..”

Kakashi put his arm comfortably on Iruka’s shoulders, determined not to help him but fully enjoy the consequences.

FIN

\---

Iruka was tired. 

Months they had been doing this. Kakashi would show up at his apartment, some foresaken hour of the night and just want to _talk._

Not that he was opposed to it, he liked talking to Kakashi but after a few several visits he sort of expected.. things to go somewhere.

When it started they’d talk about Iruka’s day. The academy, the Tower, trivial shinobi gossip. He figued Kakashi was just trying to unwind from a mission. With team 7 disbanded the jonin seemed lonely.

Kakashi eventually shared much bigger, personal things with Iruka, making this whole thing feel more than friendly. But then he started bringing his How-To books, so he must have been imagining it. Kakashi became Iruka’s peraonal tutor at shogi, cooking, domestic crafts, he really had too many hobbies. 

Iruka had started taking naps as soon as he got home from work just in case Kakashi decided to show up at three in the morning to show him how to knit. 

Tonight it was dancing, and it was incredibly unfortunate that Iruka had missed his nap. 

“Sorry,” Iruka tried to pull away after stepping on Kakashi.

“It’s alright, sensei, stand on my feet,” Kakashi offered. 

“Like a child?” Iruka asked back. The clearer option was to just stop dancing but Iruka realized he didn’t even want to suggest it because he didn’t want Kakashi to take it. 

“Like someone who’s tired,” Kakashi corrected. 

Iruka smiled and took the invitation, letting Kakashi move them around his apartment. He let his head rest on his shoulder with a soft hum and thoughtlessly said what he had been thinking a long time. “Kiss me.” 

Kakashi stopped but didn’t pull away. Iruka buried his face in the jonin’s shoulder, trying to will time to to go back three seconds. 

Kakashi leaned forward, turning his head, kissing the spot below the chunin’s ear and then his throat. 

Iruka slid back and looked up at him, feeling like none of this was really happening. When Kakashi reached for the nose of his mask Iruka turned his eyes away but they went stunned when bare lips touched his. 

It was nearly four in the morning on an average weekday, and they were standing in his kitchen kissing. 

FIN 


	84. Red String of Fate

Iruka reached up for his ponytail, “I’m sorry, Ebisu-sensei, I haven’t seen Konohamaru-kun today.”

Iruka was still fairly new to working in the Tower but had heard all about the antics the honourable grandson loved to play on his tutor. 

“Damnit.” The jonin cursed under his breath and moved past him. “That brat will be the end of my career.”

Iruka smiled at the poor teacher, doubting the Hokage was unaware of how difficult the child was and that he’d ever blame Ebisu for it. 

He continued up the hall to deliver the paperwork in his hand to the intended office.

The door opened before he got to it, another jonin walking out into the hall. They noticed each other wordlessly and stepped to pass one another respectfully. 

Iruka felt his arm be tugged suddenly the papers dropping to the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” the man immediately apologized and kenlt down to help him. “I thought I’d given you enough room.”

“I thought so too,” Iruka laughed awkwardly, gathering up the papers. 

They stood again and the jonin held out what he had picked up from the floor. In the brief second their hands were close he thought he saw a thin line of red, wrapped around their fingers. 

But the jonin had only one uncovered eye and it was closed, looking like he was smiling behind a mask. Iruka shook off his silly thought and thanked him for his help. 

He nodded and turned, leaving Iruka with the feeling they’d meet again soon.

FIN


	85. Pakkun's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little dog doesn't notice a whole lot.

Pakkun hopped across the rooftops, satisfied with his mission result. Since Kakashi had become Hokage the ninken didn’t have much to do anymore. Sure rushing confidential scolls across the country was good but not nearly as rewarding as taking a team of jonin, tracking down, and dismantling one of Orochimaru’s former labs.

The Snake Sannin was an ally now, giving them the locations of such places, but Kakashi wasn’t about to trust him fully.

Pakkun dropped down onto the balcony outside the Hokage’s door just as it opened. “Oh, hello, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka seemed just as surprised. “Ah, hello, Pakkun. H- how was your mission?”

The dog didn’t think ro ask how the teacher knew about his assignment. He just nodded. “Good. Is boss here?”

“Yeah, he just- um…” Iruka’s words stopped he rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you coming straight here? Did you stop to eat at all?”

“Oh I’m alright, sensei. Once I get the report to Kakashi I’ll go.”

“A-are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine,” Pakkun nodded and stood up again. “Do you mind?” 

“Oh, sure.” Iruka opened the door for him. He let out a sputtering sigh after it closed, dragging his hand down his face.

Kakashi was just stepping out of the shower when his ninken welcomed himself to his bedroom. He pulled his masked shirt on and sat down on his bed, still only a towel around his waist. “How did it go?”

And Pakkun told him, not giving any thought as to why Iruka would be leaving the Hokage’s residence so early in the morning, before said Hokage had even gotten ready for the day.

FIN


	86. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is too sick to work properly.

“Are you sick?” Iruka asked untactfully to the ninja standing at his desk.

“Just a head cold,” Kakashi waved off.

“Go home, your report can wait, Kakashi-san,” Iruka instructed. 

“Actually it can’t. This one’s already late…” Kakashi slid the paper to him and then turned his head to have a coughing fit, which really sounded terrible against his mask. The poor man probably couldn’t breathe. 

Iruka looked at the paper. He shook his head. “This isn’t any good. You need to rest and rewrite it.”

“Could you um, help me, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked humbly, rubbing his head. “Like I said it’s late and-” he started to cough again.

Iruka felt bad for him. He understood, he himself was swamped, having picked up shifts from chunin currently home with probably the same thing Kakashi had. He couldn’t abandon his work to help one jonin. He sighed. “Kakashi-san, go home. I- I’ll come by when my shift is over to help you with the report. It won’t be late.”

“That’s a lot to ask, sensei, I don’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Iruka interrupted harshly. “Go home. My shift is over at six.”

Kakashi only nodded, certain the teacher was stubborn enough not to have his mind changed.

Kakashi kept his small apartment clean usually, but with the body aches and constant temperature changes he was having a hard time keeping the blankets where they usually were. A humidifier was working hard near his desk and one or two empty tissue boxes tossed near the trash. 

He pulled his mask down to his chin to breathe and set to work picking up the place.

Iruka knew better, he really did. Making a housecall to help with a mission report. It sounded ridiculous, not to mention stupid. This would not be the first of many times someone exploited his helpful nature, he’d be sure of it.

He was not expecting to see sharingan Kakashi in, presumably, his sleeping clothes, with a blanket cluctched around him. “Hey, Iruka-sensei.”

“Do you have a fever?” Were the first words out of his mouth. He shook his head and gently moved the jonin aside. He didn’t have the energy to listen to Hatake Kakashi’s nonsense. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Well I was going to make dinner but my stomach voted against it…”

Iruka rolled his eyes and grabbed the man by the shoulders, shoving him at the bed. “Sit.”

Kakashi didn’t argue, didn’t really have time to. Iruka was already in his kitchen. “Uhm… what are you looking for, sensei?”

“Instant soup, canned anything, do you make everything yourself?” Iruka said to the noise of banning cupboards.

“Y-yeah… I don’t really like the instant stuff.”

Iruka found some broth and noodles and decided to improvise a soup. “Well even if you don’t like this you’ll eat it.”

“Yes, sensei…” Kakashi agreed, getting up from his bed to sit at his desk, taking the blankets with him. 

Iruka turned around, “Don’t worry about the report right now.”

“But it’s really unfair for you to cook for me and do my work. I shouldn’t ask both,” Kakashi argued.

Iruka sighed and left the pot on the stove. “You didn’t ask me to make you food. I’m doing it because…” Why was he going to such lengths for Kakashi? “I care.” He turned back around before he could say anything else.

Kakashi stood from his chair, dragging his shuriken blanket with him still. “You care?”

“Yes,” Iruka said shortly.

“About me specifcally or… in general.”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” he looked over at him and back again when the jonin started coughing. He smiled at himself and shook his head. “Go sit down. We can work on your report after we eat.”

Kakashi stared at him, wanting to say more about the caring about him. He had his own bit to add to such a conversation. But it was probably for the best it didn’t happen like this so he nodded and went to sit on his bed and wait for soup.

FIN


	87. Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokudaime Hokage makes plans for his retirement.

“Hey,” Kakashi said quietly, rolling over in large bed.

“Oh, sorry,” Iruka answered. He reached over to set the papers he was reading on the bedside table and turn off the light. “I thought you’d fallen asleep.”

“No, I was just thinking.” He moved so Iruka could settle into the bed and he could slide his arm around him.

“Hm? What about?”

“We talked about me leaving the village for awhile once Naruto became Hokage.”

“Yeah,” Iruka agreed. “Did you not want to anymore?”

“No, no. I was just thinking that since you can’t leave the academy that long I’d ask Gai to go with me.”

“He’d probably like that,” Iruka smiled across the pillows at him. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“I thought I’d talk to you first.”

“Are you asking my permission?” Iruka asked humorously.

“No. But I guess it sounds like that…” he laughed a little.

“I don’t mind if you take Gai-sensei on a vacation after you retire,” Iruka said officially and then rolled over to get more comfortable. “I know you can’t take me and I think you’ll both have a good time.”

Kakashi held him tighter and pressed his face to Iruka’s back. “When you retire we’ll do something else.”

“The hell you will. I want a vacation at a hot spring resort too,” Iruka spoke over his shoulder.

Kakashi laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, yes. Whatever you say.”

FIN


	88. Meeting the Kage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to New Hokage. Kakashi meets the other Kage.

Kakashi stood from his desk when the four Kage walked into his new office. He had gotten news that they had arrived in the village but still wasn’t quite ready to see them all at once.

It had been a long time since he had experienced first-day jitters.

“There was no need to come here so quickly,” he tried to sound diplomatic. “I’m sure you’ve each had a tiring journey.”

The Tsuchikage walked closer. “Already giving orders?”

“Oh no, I only meant-”

“Who’s this?” The Mizukage pointed to the shinobi trying to stay out of the way.

“Excuse me,” Kakashi apologized. “This is Umino Iruka, one of the village’s best academy instructors.”

The old man chuckled, apparently he had been joking before and it kept getting funnier. “No wonder you’re so flustered. We want to meet about the treaty.” He was still laughing as he left to go to the conference room.

“What a good taste in weakness, Hokage-sama,” Mei turned to follow.

Iruka snapped up right and turned to Kakashi. “You didn’t.”

“I told you I would,” Kakashi said weakly.

“I thought you were joking!” Iruka shouted, not caring about the other Kage still in the room.

“Oh, but I wasn’t though.” Kakashi went on apologetically.

Iruka continued scolding him. “I can’t believe you’d be so reckless. You seriously put me in your offical file?”

The Raikage watched, thinking this sounded a lot like a married couple bickering. His loud, booming laugh filled the room and surprised them into silence. He shook his head and walked out to join the other Kage, finally in on the joke.

The Kazekage looked at Iruka and then at Kakashi, still lost. “Shall we, Lord Sixth?”

Kakashi walked around his desk. “Right, of course.”

One thing was certain if Kakashi ever did want to start a war, Iruka would be the one to put an end to it, if not through verbal scolding than some other way.

FIN


	89. Shining Lobby and Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the dancer Kakashi AU.

Iruka put his hands into his coat pocket after walking through to the shining lobby with high ceilings and three large chandeliers.

“Can I help you?” The woman at the ticket counter asked, even though she clearly was not open, doing what looked like preparatory work.

“Oh I’m just- waiting,” he motioned to the closed double doors, that were undoubtedly locked on this side.

She nodded and he wandered over to a cushy looking bench where another man was sitting. Probably waiting for the same thing he was.

“Boyfriend?” He asked without looking up from his phone.

Iruka blinked, shocked and confused suddenly. “W-what?”

“Are you a boyfriend?” He looked up at Iruka finally.

That clarified things quickly but he still wasn’t sure how to answer. “I uhm guess so, yeah.”

The man smiled and turned back to his device. “It shouldn’t be much longer. Been dating long?”

“No. Not really…” Iruka answered with a shake of his head, unzipping his coat. It was warmer in the building than it was outside.

“Well don’t worry,” he smiled to himself, “most of the male dancers are gay.”

Iruka’s surprise turned into mild laughter. “I wasn’t worried.”

The doors opened. Making Iruka’s company stand, putting his phone away. “Asuma, by the way.”

“Iruka,” he greeted back. 

He smiled wider seeing Kakashi come through the door, into the lobby, pulling on his coat while walking towards him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” They started walking together across the lobby. “How was rehearsal?” 

“Good. Kurenai is one of the easiest lifts I’ve ever had to do.”

Iruka nodded as if he understood. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Starving,” Kakashi agreed holding the door for them.

Asuma was looking at the door, not needing much more to put the pieces together and feel like an ass.

“Something wrong?” Kurenai asked, coming up beside him, closing her coat.

“Just- Nothing,” he shook his head and took her hand.

FIN


	90. KakaIru and the Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sick fics are just too easy to write.

“Iruka…” Kakashi groaned, throwing his head back onto the mountain of pillows between him and the wall.

“I know,” Iruka’s voice cracked and he shook his head, pulling his blanket around his shoulders.

The newly filled humidifier bubbled as the water settled. Iruka turned it on and shuffled back to the bed. He collapsed, propped up against his own pillows. “You get it next time,” Iruka whispered to save his throat.

Kakashi sniffed and reached for the box of tissues. “You’re less sick than me,” he tried to argue.

Iruka stared at him with narrowed eyes. “I can barely talk you bastard.”

“Because you were trying to teach while you were getting sick. You’ve had it longer, you’ll be better before me.”

“It doesn’t-” a coughing fit cut him off, he reached for the bottle of water on his side of the bed. “Work that way.”

“You probably got it from one of those brats and passed it to me,” Kakashi went on sourly.

“I told you not to kiss me,” Iruka croaked, laying back again, with a soft groan. His body ached and the bed felt nice.

Kakashi rolled his head to look at him. 

They were both pretty pathetic looking, wrapped in their separate blankets, propped on pillows, everything they needed in reach. 

Kakashi turned back to the ceiling, barely covering his cough. “Yeah alright.”

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded, feeling strongly about taking a nap while Kakashi reached for his book.

FIN


	91. Arguing with Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a heart-string tugging story. So this is it.

Iruka was well aware of just how bad an idea this had been, all of it had been. Kakashi was too easy to talk to, to nice to be around. He felt himself slipping and never honestly tried to stop it.

And now it was too late.

Watching the sunset over the river bank was usually such a warm and peaceful pastime, today he felt the weight of months worth of mistakes coming down on him.

“Iruka…” Kakashi spoke quietly, turning towards him.

“I need to go,” Iruka objected. He didn’t need to hear it, his heart couldn’t take it. 

Hatake Kakashi could not be in love with him. He just simply couldn’t. He was a jonin, one of the village’s most valuble shinobi, Iruka couldn’t be a distraction, he’d never offer him a family, or a continuation of the Hatake name. Kakashi couldn’t love him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t proper, it wasn’t even technically legal.

“Iruka,” Kakashi said again, standing when the chunin scrambled to his feet to try and leave. “I love you,” he decided the direct approach was the only way Iruka would hear it all.

Iruka stopped, his back still to him. “You can’t.”

That was it. That should have been it. But Kakashi wasn’t hearing rejection. Iruka could still leave if he wanted to, but he was still standing there like he was expecting, maybe wanting, some kind of argument.

Kakashi was as aware of the situation they had found themselves in, and what a mess it was. “I know.”

Iruka sighed and dropped his head, looking at the ground. “So it doesn’t matter.”

“I think it matters a lot,” Kakashi corrected.

Iruka’s head snapped up and he spun around. He wasn’t about to let someone risk their entire career and future for him. “Kakashi…“ his protest died, seeing the jonin smile. His face was hard to read, given how much of it was covered but Iruka had learned how to.

Kakashi walked towards him. His sandals padding softly in the grass. “It’s too late, Iruka.” 

“I didn’t mean to-” 

“Neither did I.” 

Iruka felt himself losing and let his eyes drift back to the fading light over the river. “We can’t…” 

“We already are.” Kakashi stood next to him, closer than he should have been. 

Iruka looked over letting himself smile a little, realizing what futility there was in arguing with their hearts. 

FIN 


	92. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a new hobby. Iruka has a new hair style.

Sakura fell down in the grass, huffing, kunai still in her hand. “Can we take a break, Kaka-sensei?”

“Hm?” Kakashi hummed, looking up from his book. He supposed the three genin did look a little overworked. “Naruto! Sasuke!” He called them in from where they were shouting insults over who had better taijutsu skills. The wooden posts they were up against of course were indifferent.

He closed the orange covered book and walked over to join the kunoichi sitting in the sade with her kanteen. 

Sasuke and Naruto continued their bouts of name-calling, Sakura occasionally joining Sasuke’s side, while Kakashi took to pulling up the wild flowers and braiding the stems.

It was a nice summer day and there wasn’t much he could do about three students who were too tired to train properly.

“What are you doing, Kaka-sensei?” Sakura noticed and pulled the attention of her teammates to it.

“Oh,” he laughed a little, “just a new hobby I picked up.”

Naruto sared with narrowed eyes. “That’s sort of a dumb hobby, senei.”

“Naruto! Don’t insult Kaka-sensei. He’ll make us train harder,” Sakura punched the boy’s arm.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to call it dumb,” Naruto agreed instantly. “Braiding is uh- really cool..”

Kakashi rolled his eye up to the trees. Why did he get the annoying ones? He smiled at them, “Okay, eveyone, I think you should go back to training, tomorrow you’ll be sparing each other.”

By the end of the day the three genin were exhausted walking back to the village from the training grounds. Naruto recommended adamantly that they should get ramen and even though they weren’t inclined to agree, Sasuke’s stomach growled, so the other two submitted.

Iruka was happy to see his former students at Ichiraku Ramen, greeting the tired faces.

“Iruka-sensei, your hair is different,” Naruto said blatantly.

“Oh,” Iruka reached for the loose braid, “I um… thought I’d try something new.”

“It looks kind of girly, sensei,” Naruto muttered.

“Naruto, you’re such a pain!” Sakura shouted. “Stop making fun of people!”

“Well, honestly, I let a friend do it and then didn’t get a chance to fix it,” Iruka laughed awkwardly. “I don’t plan on keeping it this way.”

Sakura was suddenly very interested in their former sensei, more than beating up Naruto anyway. “A friend? Like a _girlfriend_ , Iruka-sensei?” 

Naruto gasped. “Hey! Yeah!” He snickered. “Iruka-sensei has a girlfriend.” 

Iruka was turning red and about to open his mouth, to probably scold them, when Teuchi placed bowls on the counter. “Eat up!” 

“So who’s Iruka-sensei dating, Naruto?” Sakura asked as they left the noodle shop. 

“I don’t know. He only ever talks about Kaka-sensei,” Naruto mumbled, recalling all the lectures about listening to his new teacher. 

Sakura gasped and grabbed the orange jacket to keep him from walking away. “Kakashi-sensei!” 

Sasuke made a noise sort of like a half laugh. “Yeah… I’m going home now.” 

“Wait, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura tried to walk with him. 

“What about Kaka-sensei?” Naruto asked without getting an answer. 

FIN 


	93. Schooling Jonin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of jonin wants to brush up on their fundamentals.

“One of the first things my students learn is calculating the trajectory of kunai in less than ideal conditions,” Iruka told the group of jonin sitting in his classroom.

A few seasoned team leaders had asked for help keeping their skills sharp, which was honorable. The Hokage permitted the chunin teacher to host some night classes for any interested shinobi.

Iruka continued, relaying the textbook problem for the jonin to solve. Then he looked up to the body sitting in the back of his class. Iruka had decided to ignore that particular jonin, knowing he wasn’t there to try and relearn any fundamentals. 

It had been a very long time since Kakashi had sat in an academy seat. He had never really been fond of the classroom. He understood the materials, could answer the questions, perform the jutsus. It wasn’t challenging, it was boring. 

However, watching the adorable chunin at the front of the class, in his element, proud of even these students, he’d go back to school any day. 

At the end of the lesson the four jonin at the front of the class thanked Iruka and left to go study up for tomorrow. 

Iruka was erasing the boad as Kakashi walked down the steps. “Yes, thank you for the lesson, sensei.” 

“Why are you here, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, not turning around. 

“Godaime said this class was for anyone.” 

Iruka set down the eraser and went to take care of his teaching books. He scoffed, “Like you need a refresher course.” 

“The mind needs sharping as much as a weapon does,” Kakashi answered, leaning on the first desk. 

Iruka looked at him incredulously. “Really, why are you here?” 

“Like I would turn down an opportunity like this,” Kakashi said lightly. 

Iruka went back to setting up his classroom for the next day with his usual students. “What opportunity?” 

“To watch you teach. It’s really sort of nice.” 

He rolled his eyes and picked up his bag to carry materials home. They stepped out of the classroom together and he locked the door. “Don’t you already do that through the window?” 

“Nothing compares to a first hand experience.” 

“So I can expect to see you tomorrow too,” Iruka concluded. Kakashi wasn’t a terrible distraction, but he tried hard to keep his processional life and personal life seperate. 

“Of course,” Kakashi agreed as they walked. “I think I have a crush on the instructor.” 

Iruka sighed. 

FIN 


	94. Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes through a lot of flak jackets.

Iruka wiggled his finger through the hole in the thick flak jaket. “This is your third one in as many months.”

“Fourth,” Kakashi corrected, pulling on his night shirt after his fresh from a mission shower. 

Iruka looked up at him from where he was sitting on the jonin’s bed. “Fourth? You know replacements are expensive.”

“Trust me, Iruka, I know,” Kakashi reached out to take the vest from him and put it where he could take care of in the morning.

“Then you shouldn’t be so reckless. If not to save yourself, than save your wallet.”

“I’m not worried about it,” Kakashi dismissed, finally sitting down next to him.

“Well I am,” Iruka insisted. “You put yourself in harm’s way and never consider the consequences.”

“I consiser them,” Kakashi corrected smartly. 

“You consider a new vest,” Iruka shot back. “Get a new vest. Get a dozen. I can’t get a new you, Kakashi.”

They had never talked about death, their deaths, before. It wasn’t really logical for Iruka to have such a mindset. “Iruka, we’re shinobi,” his whole argument was there.

“Let’s quit.”

Kakashi laughed a little and pulled him closer. “You don’t want to quit. I don’t want to quit.”

Iruka sighed, leaning against the jonin’s shoulder. “Just- don’t die. Okay?”

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed, falling back onto his bed and forcing Iruka to go with him. 

Iruka smiled at the ceiling. “I want to see you old and tired.”

“I’m tired now.”

Iruka laughed and let Kakashi cuddle up to him despite the light still being on.

FIN


	95. Chapter 95

“What are you doing?” Iruka asked a little less annoyed and more humored at the man standing in the school yard in an oversized coat.

“Hm? I’m sorry, have we met?” The man closed his eyes smiling politely over his held camera.

Iruka looked less amused, raising an eyebrow as the last of the students ran past. “What is this?”

“Oh, just taking some pictures around the village. I’d say the academy is quite the landmark wouldn’t you?”

“So you found a new hobby,” Iruka concluded. “What’s with the rest of it?”

The photographer blinked, a nervous tension twitched in his lip. “Rest of what? I’m really sorry, I think you’re confusing me with someone.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m confused at all,” Iruka leaned back, crossing his arms.

He laughed awkwardly and reached back to rub his neck under the large scarf. “I uh should be going. I guess. M-my name’s Sukea by the way.”

“Sure it is,” Iruka nodded. “Do me a favor won’t you? Let _Kakashi_ know his last mission report was late.” He turned and went back into the building while Sukea laughed tensely, holding his scarf at his chin, and sweating a little.

“Sukea-san!” Sakura called, the other genin with her. “We’re all ready to try and catch Kaka-sensei again.”

He cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. Back to the plan.”

“Why were you talking to Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked skeptically as they left the school yard.

“Was that his name?” Sukea asked back innocently.

Naruto remained suspicious.

Iruka was on his way home after a brief trip to the market to get some things when Naruto waved at him.

He walked off course towards the group on one of the park tables. When he saw Sukea he smiled wider, more things making sense. “Hello, everyone. What are you doing out here?”

“We were trying to get some pictures of Kaka-sensei’s face,” Naruto shared, “but none of our plans are working.”

Iruka barely stopped himself from laughing. “Is that so?” He looked again at Sukea. “Well, even though I think it’s incredibly rude to invade someone’s privacy, I deffinetly want to hear if you succeed.” He smiled again at Sukea before leaving.

Naruto was even more suspicious.

“Hey, Sakura-chan, did you see that earlier?” He asked after the group had dispersed, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru calling it a day.

“What, Naruto?” She sounded more irritated than anything but had still stopped incase it was something interesting.

“Iruka-sensei and Sukea-san. Something’s odd about them, ya know?”

She decided it wasn’t. “Ugh, who cares, Naruto.” Leaving him to wonder about it himself.

Iruka was never very hard to find. He was a man of habit. So Naruto threw back the curtain of Ichiraku Ramen, knowing he’d find him there, but surprised to see him with the photographer.

Sukea had also been looking for Iruka, finding him a few minutes prior to Naruto’s intrusion. He had quietly thanked him, with no other words as to what for.

“That’s it isn’t it?” Naruto demanded. “You two are dating or something, aren’t you?”

“What?” Iruka asked back quickly. “Naruto, why would you even-”

“Yes.” 

They both looked over at him, Iruka more shocked than anyone.

“Sorry, Naruto. I’m not a journalist looking for a scoop. Iruka-sensei told me what you were planing and I thought it’d be a good way to get to know you. Afterall you are very special to him.”

Iruka glared at him but Naruto was completely sold. “Really? You wanted to get to know me because of Iruka-sensei? Isn’t that so nice of him, Iruka-sensei?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, Naruto.” Iruka forced a smile. “He’s um, really a good guy.”

Naruto stayed for a bowl of ramen, making his sensei practice his lying skills for any question about him and Sukea, making the later giggle or smirk the entire time.

“That was a bad idea,” Iruka sighed, watching Naruto run off from the ramen shop.

“Oh, I don’t know, sensei,” Sukea slid his hands into his coat pockets. “I wouldn’t mind being seen on another date with you.”

Iruka looked over at the curly brown hair and purple face paint. He smiled, “sorry, you’re not my type.”

Sukea was surprised. He’d never have expected Iruka to have turned someone down in such a way. He had been prepared to laugh this all off as a joke. Sukea shook his head, “of course, I’m sorry, sensei.”

“It’s alright,” he paused a second wondering if he should really say what he wanted to before nodding. “I just prefer silver hair.”

Sukea’s facade broke, staring at Iruka.

The teacher smiled and shook his head. “Goodnight, _Sukea-san_.” He turned to walk away, laughing a little.

FIN


	96. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi drunkenly decides Iruka is his home.

Iruka turned on the hall light stepping out of his room. He had been trying to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door.

The jonin leaned onto the door frame as soon as he had opertunity to.

Iruka sighed and stepped back. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to be here,” Kakashi crossed into the apartment without invitation.

“It’s late, why didn’t you go home?” Iruka insisted, shutting the door and following a wobbly Kakashi as he walked away.

“With you I’m always home,” Kakashi said back in a sweet voice, falling on the teacher’s bed.

“Gai got you drunk, didn’t he?” Iruka stepped toward a hand reaching for him.

Kakashi hummed with his eye closed.

Iruka pulled away, “I’ll go get you some water.”

Kakashi gave the chunin’s arm a tug harder than he should have, laughing at his mistake as Iruka fell onto him. With a little shifting around he was clinging to Iruka’s side. “I’m fine as long as you’re here.”

Iruka rolled his eyes but ran his fingers through the thick silver hair. “Sleep it off, Kakashi.”

FIN


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka lets his hair down.

Iruka hummed, turning and sliding down the back of the sofa until he was leaning on Kakashi’s legs. He had been doing some work while the jonin lounged beside him reading whatever dirty adventures were happening in his favorite book.

It was late and Iruka had worked himself to exhaustion.

Kakashi laughed a little, moving his legs and catching the dead weight that was Iruka. “I can leave if you’re tired.”

“No, this is okay, isn’t it?” Iruka didn’t even open his eyes.

“Yeah-” Kakashi tried to move, “just um,” he put his hand under Iruka’s head to stop the ponytail from digging into his chest. “Maybe I can get you a pillow?”

“Oh sorry,” Iruka sat up and reached back to pull the tie from his hair. “There.” He fell back again with a sigh.

Kakashi blinked, looking down at him. He had never seen Iruka with his hair down. It looked nice. Soft and thick, some places dark as if still damp from the shower he had taken that morning.

He soothed his hand over the top of Iruka’s head before letting his fingers rake through it. Iruka made a noise and he paused. “Oh, is this okay?” Maybe Iruka didn’t like people playing with his hair.

“Hn?” Iruka barely opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look up at him. He smiled warmly and settled back in again. “Of course you can play with my hair, Kakashi.”

He was secretly thrilled.

FIN


	98. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushingly awkward silence and late night confessions.

Say Something

Iruka let go of his arm in favor of reaching for the back of his neck. He chewed his lip and scratched the back of his ankle with his bare toes. 

He dropped his hand and eyes, looking at the dirty tea cups on his table, wondering if he should clear them now or wait.

Kakashi cleared his throat and lifted a hand to say something but it died in an soft, thoughtful hum.

They were stuck.

Neither wanted to say the words, afraid all of this was in their head. The way he laughed. The way he teased him. The way he smiled. The way he sometimes stared.

But what if it was nothing.

“It’s uh getting late,” Iruka had to say something under the weight of all that silence.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, nodding dumbly. “I um, thank you for- This was- …nice.” He felt so lame, hanging his head and turning to the door, practically trying to run away.

“Hey, Kakashi,” Iruka was inspired to catch the man’s arm, but let go instantly. “I’m sorry. M-maybe this is stupid. I don’t know. You- You’re special to me and I-” he couldn’t look at him, talking mostly to the dishes. “I think there’s something…” Iruka sighed roughly, closing his eyes even, “between us.”

Kakashi could only stare awe-struck. He had thought about this moment so many times and it always seemed impossible. Iruka couldn’t mean what he wanted him to. “…like… friendship?”

“N-no.”

It was too perfect. Iruka confessing to him, like this. It had to be a dream, or a joke. It couldn’t be real.

“Kakashi?” Iruka spoke up, breaking the terrifying silence.

Kakashi was still looking for the words. There was so much he wanted to say, but he knew he shouldn’t spout it all out at once. 

“Say something please?” Iruka asked.

“You’re special to me too! I mean- you’re all I’ve ever- It’s like- I don’t know how to- I’ve never done this,” he admitted quietly.

The chunin cracked a smile before laughing. “Let’s uh, try that again.” He cleared his throat and faced Kakashi fully. “I like you.”

Kakashi smiled and nodded gently. “I like you too.”

FIN


	99. Tanabata Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because today is Valentine's day, the day of lovers in western culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll probably write a totally different and more romantic one on 7/7).

Iruka gasped droping the newspaper and looked over at the tired body sprawled out on the couch next to him.

“What?” Kakashi asked over his book.

“Tanabata,” Iruka reminded.

“Oh shit.” Kakashi sat up quickly. “Did you want- Well, the festival’s probably over now but we can-”

Iruka shook his head, laughing at the pair of them, missing the most romantic day of the year for sitting at home in silence. 

Iruka pat his leg and leaned over for a quick kiss. “I’m sorry I forgot too. Maybe we can go out tomorrow?”

“I’ll ask Shikamaru to make a reservation for me,” Kakashi agreed.

“Perfect.” Iruka leaned over again, this time the kiss wasn’t so quick. “And I think we can improvise something for tonight.”

Kakashi grinned. “There’s candles here somewhere.”

FIN


	100. You've Been Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes home to a drunk superintendent.

Kakashi sighed pulling off his sandals and walking further into the Hokage’s residence, working on his armoured vest as he went. “Iruka?”

He followed the sound of a groan coming from the Superintendent’s home office. Iruka was laying on the couch against the wall he usually used only for reading, one arm covering his face.

“Sorry I’m home late,” Kakashi said carefully incase he was in trouble.

“Hm? Oh. It’s fine.” In a not so fluid movement Iruka managed to rub his forehead instead of covering it.

“Difficult day?” Kakashi sat down on the small amount of space between Iruka and the edge of the cushion.

“Not really.” Iruka wasn’t opening his eyes still, but he was giggling. “Except one student set off the new firealarm for fun.” 

Kakashi was confused, that hardly seemed like something worth laughing at. “Was anything damaged?” 

“Oh no. Just a harmless prank. Maybe some papers, a few textbooks. His classmates will give him a better punishment than I could.” 

Kakashi didn’t fail to notice the slurred speech and lazy mannerisms. He leaned a little closer, smelling the air around him. “What did you do after school today?” 

“Naruto found me,” he laughed again. “He was with Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee.” 

“Uh huh, did you go drinking with them?” 

Iruka dropped his hand, “You can tell?” 

“Sensei,” Kakashi tsked, “you’re too drunk to stand aren’t you?” 

Iruka sighed with a hopeless giggle. “Not as young as I was.” 

“Even when you were young you were a lightweight,” Kakashi teased warmly, standing and offering to help him up. 

Iruka was happy to lean on him, practically letting Kakashi carry him to bed. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that does it for part 2. Part 3 posting soon, probably.


End file.
